Brink of Sanity
by LizzyBennett
Summary: Mac is dealing with a new serial killer threatening the streets of New York. When the serial killer turns professional into personal, can Mac protect the most important thing in his life: his family? Heavy Smacked with D/L F/A and Reed Chap 24 up
1. Chapter 1

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

Story Summary: Mac is dealing with a new serial killer threatening the street of New York. When the serial killer turns professional into personal, can Mac protect the two most important things in his life: His crew members and his family? Heavy Smacked with Danny/Lindsay, Angell/Flack, Sheldon and Adam and of course Reed.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY if I owned CSI:NY do you think I would be a struggling college student? I don't think so either, so please do not think I profit off of any of this, I just like to write for my pure enjoyment.

Okay some things about this story:

A. Since this is Fan Fiction I get to tweak the story a little (Because if I didn't I would be sitting in court getting sued), so I made Reed younger. Why you ask? Because I can and because I guess it adds to the Aww factor if Reed is younger.

B. Look I'm a smacked fan at heart, I believe that these two should get married and have lots of crime fighting babies, so if you don't like smacked please don't read.

C. Thirdly this is for fun, please do not comment saying,"Oh I think this is what really should happen because it happened on the show," I don't care what happened on the show I'm the writer and what I write goes.

Finally Enjoy......

* * *

**Prelude: Intro**

Mac looked at his watch and sighed,"_Reed was late_." Reed was always late when it came to coming to the lab straight from school, a habit Mac was really starting to find annoying. He has gotten used to Reed's tardiness and other personality flaws ever since the young boy had come to live with him after his adoptive parents died. Reed, who is now 11, was his deceased wife Claire's son, and Mac was contacted when it seemed that Reed would be put into a foster home. Mac was surprised to find out that Reed's adoptive parents had kept a file on Claire and Mac, and their final wishes was for Reed to be returned back to Claire if anything was to ever happened to them. Mac, respecting his deceased wife and the final wishes of the Garrett's,took Reed in and has never looked back. In all forms of the word, Reed was Mac's son and Mac could not see his life without Reed.

After another fifteen minutes, Reed came barreling through the door:

"Sorry I'm late dad, Matthew and I wanted to.."

"Reed what did I tell you about being late?" Mac said sternly.

"You said that if I was going to be late that I am to call you and tell you, I know but Matthew and I wanted his mom to stop because there was this concert near our school and I wanted to hear the bands." Reed said taking off his jacket.

"Well next time you want to stop and listen to a concert, you call me. I don't know what Mary was thinking not calling me, you had me worried." Mac said defeated taking Reed's jacket and hanging it on the coat wrack.

"Dad you always worry, I agree with Stella you are too overprotective." Reed laughed taking his IPOD out of his coat picket and tossing himself on the couch.

"I am not overprotective, I just love you too much to let anything happen to you." Mac smiled at his son and walked back over to his desk to complete his work.

"Whatever dad; where is Stella I have to talk to her about something." Reed asked looking around.

"She's out, do you need to talk to her about something?" Mac looked concerned.

"Nothing major." Reed shrugged.

"You know you can tell me Reed."

"I know, but I chose not too. You blow up too fast dad."

"No I don't" Mac countered.

"See perfect example." Reed laughed.

Mac went back to his work. A few minutes passed by and Reed was already starting to get bored:

"Dad is there any new cases?"

"None that concern you Reed." Mac answered not looking up from his work.

Reed rolled his eyes,"Come on tell me." Reed stood and walked over towards Mac's desk.

"Reed I said no, now sit and start your homework."

Reed turned his back to Mac:

"It's Friday dad, I don't have homework"

"Okay than sit there and name for me all the branches of the U.S Military."

"Do I have too?"

"You have too." Mac looked up at Reed.

Reed laid with his back on the couch and started:

"Navy.."

"In order"

Reed started to protest, but the look in Mac's eyes caused Reed to comply:

"Airforce.."

Just as Reed was about to name them all Stella called:

"Mac Taylor"

"Mac this is Stella we have a body at 45 and Layette."

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes."

Mac hung up the phone and stood:

"Reed I have to go, you are to stay here and not leave this room."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Read a book."

* * *

Mac arrived to the crime scene where onlookers and news reporters were all standing on the side, trying to get a glimpse of the body covered on the floor. Mac pushed passed the onlookers and made his way to Stella and the others that were waiting for him. Mac, laid his kit on the floor, taking out the gloves and other tools he needed. Stella gave Mac a short smile:

"Nice to see you finally made it."

"Sorry kid problems." Mac smiled back, kneeling down to get a look at the victim.

"Victim is a early 20's female, from Staten Island. Her wallet was found on her," Stella handed Mac the wallet,"Her name is Karen Mellows and she attends Columbia University."

"Columbia? What is she doing way down here in these slums?" Mac looked up at Stella.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing that she probably knows someone in the area. Flack and Angell are canvassing the area, trying to see if anyone recognized her." Stella took the wallet back from Mac and put it back into the evidence bag.

"Okay so we don't know why she was in this area, have Danny process the scene and lindsay bag and tag everything in the area and bring it back to the lab. I'm going to go and see this girls family before they find out about her passing on the ten o'clock news."

Just as Mac repeated the last sentence his cell phone rang:

"Her hair reminded me of Reed's dark and curly." A voice taunted on the phone.

"Excuse me?" Mac asked sternly into the phone, causing Stella to look up at him.

"My new victim, she looks like Stella, only with straight black hair."

"Who is this?" Mac looked down at Stella.

"I'm nobody."

"No your somebody, you have the gail to call me phone and talk about my partner and son." Mac hissed into the phone.

"Yes your right Mac Taylor, I am somebody, somebody who is about to take everything you have away."

* * *

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? or maybe not?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Brink of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: I am glad that people are enjoying the story. Thanks for commenting and I hope that you will like this chapter

* * *

**Chapter One**

Before Mac could respond the caller hung up up, leaving Mac stunned. Stella, who stood up when Mac mentioned partner and son, lightly touched his arm:

"Mac who was that?"

"I don't know" Mac looked at Stella,"But I think we just spoke to her killer."

Mac and Stella both looked down at the body lying on the floor

* * *

Flack and Angell had just one more apartment to check before calling their search a bust. Their efforts to figure out why the victim was in this area, had not yield any workable results. No one knew the girl or where she was from, others, when they say the police badges, refused to speak to them slamming the door in their faces. After many slammed doors, the two detectives grew tired. Angell walked up to the door and Flack knocked, after two more knocks a woman opened the door:

"Can I help you?" The woman was older, she had rollers in her hair and a house coat on. She looked annoyed at being bothered.

"Yes, hi my name is Detective Flack and this is Detective Angell we are investigating a recent homicide in the area-"

"Yeah I don't know anything." The woman cut Flack off.

"Yes, but if you don't mind I'd like to show you a picture, maybe you'll recognize the victim."

Flack showed the woman the picture and she shifted her weight too one side:

"I don't know her." The woman said slowly.

"Are you sure?" Angell asked noticing the woman's instant uneasiness.

"Yes."

"Does anyone in your household know who she is a son or brother?"

"No ma'am now I am going to have to asked you guys to leave."

"Wait, here's our card if you come across anything." Angell handed the woman the card and the woman shut the door.

"She's hiding something Flack." Angell said shoving the door open to get outside.

"Maybe, we'll just see if she comes forward." Flack answered opening up the car door.

The two drove off.

* * *

"What do you think Mac? Could it have just been a practical joke?" Stella asked as she watched an elderly person cross the street.

"No he knew personal stuff like your name and Reed's name." Mac replied.

"So what exactly did he say?" Stella looked at Mac.

Mac was quiet for a moment:

"He said that the victims hair reminded him of of Reed's and that his new victims hair reminded him of yours." Mac uncomfortably shifted in his seat.

"How does he know what Reed and I look like?"

"I don't know and that's what I'm worried about, he could be stalking you or even worst Reed."

"I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary."

"Me neither." Mac said almost defeated.

"And what about his talk of another victim?"

"I don't know, I checked with headquarters there hasn't been another body. So that means he hasn't claimed his victim yet or he has but he hasn't dumped the body yet."

Stella shivered at that last line, she was worried for a whole bunch of reasons but mainly concerned about Reed. Stella had dealt with her fair share of creeps and serial killers, but this was a whole new territory. Her partners son was being brought into the picture, and Stella wasn't sure how Mac was going to handle this. Looking over at Mac, she saw the fright behind the stoic mask he always wears when he wants to seem like he's calm. Whatever the situation that arises, Stella silently vowed that she would be their for her partner.

The two detectives finally arrived at the crime lab, and Mac went straight to his office to check on Reed. Stella followed close behind, she didn't want to admit this to Mac, but Reed was like a son to her too and she wanted to keep him safe just as much as Mac. They both walked into the office, to find Reed sleeping on the couch. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, Reed always fell asleep on the couch when Mac was out too late or was working late. Mac breathed a silent sigh of relief, that did not go unnoticed by Stella, as he took off his coat. Stella took her coat off and hung the two coats on the coat hanger. Mac looked over at the clock:

"It's late, I think I should get him home."

Stella nodded,"Yes you should."

Mac walked over to wake his sleeping son, Reed shifted and opened his eyes:

"Dad?"

"Yes Reed its me." Mac moved out the way to let Reed sit up.

Reed wiped his eyes,"Some guy came by to drop a evelope off to you." Reed reached into his bag and handed Mac the envelope

Mac looked over at Stella who walked slightly forward:

"Who Reed? Did he work here?" Mac asked eyeing his son.

"No he said that he was an old college friend of yours and that you wouldn't mind if I let him in." Reed shrugged yawning.

Mac opened the envelope:

"_I thought you probably were thinking how did I know your son had dark curly hair, well this is how. I hope you don't think I'm bluffing or joking because I'm not, this isn't a game for me Mr. Taylor._

_P.S: Teach your kid the golden rule of parenting, tell him never to talk to strangers."_

Mac's face went pale as Stella grabbed the note. After reading it, she sternly looked at Reed:

"What did this man look like Reed and when did he come?"

* * *

Some what of a cliffy...... I know I'm horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: I have nothing to say other than this week we get to see our favorite show come back on the air...... Team CSI:NY

* * *

**Chapter two**

Reed grew scared, his father had never used that strong of a tone with him and it made him worried:

"What is the problem dad? He said that he was a friend and that you let him in all the time; he knew my name dad."

"He what?" Mac asked sternly

"I said he knew my name, he comes knocking on the door and asked for you, I said that you weren't here. He than asked me if I was Reed, and I said yes. He laughed and said that you spoke about me all the time. Than he handed me the envelope, told me not to look in it and left. This happened like 15 minutes after you left." Reed answered beginning to cry.

Stella hugged Reed, as Mac stood up. He looked down at Stella and Reed, and walked towards the door as if to leave, but Stella stopped him:

"Mac where are you going?"

"I don't know" Mac ran his hand through his hair, he was lying he was going to find out who was the cause for this mistake and give them a piece of his mind.

"I don't believe you Mac, look call Flack and have him meet you in the cafeteria, he can handle this for you right now. I don't want you blowing up and doing something that you might regret, just let Flack figure it out right now."

There was no doubt Mac was mad, but Stella was right he did not need to lose his cool, it was late and he didn't want to hear it from Sinclair in the morning.

"Ok."

"Alright, I'm going to take Reed home."

"No I'd prefer if I was there with the both of you." Mac looked at Stella with a knowing look, communication passing through the both of them.

"Okay well we'll wait here for you."

Mac went to open the door, but it was Reeds turn to stop Mac:

"Dad what is going on?"

"Nothing son everything is fine."

"Did I do something wrong?

"No Reed everything is going to be alright ." Stella answered embracing Reed again as Mac walked out of his office.

* * *

Family was everything to Ryan Staples, family really made the man and without family Ryan Staples felt like nothing. He lost his whole family in a car crash that would not only claim his wife and child's life, but it took Reed's adoptive parents life too.

After that day, something in Ryan's mind snapped and for the longest he struggled to figure out how to live with his lost. Each day that went on, Ryan got more angry about the situation and more restless. He felt he needed to do something to avenge his family's death. Killing the Garrett's wouldn't do, since they both died in the crash. The only thing left, is to find a family member and make them pay for their family members crime.

Ryan did some digging (It helped to be a former state trooper) and came across a eleven year old named Reed Garrett-Taylor, a young boy living with a Mac Taylor of New York. Mac had adopted Reed, and was now his legal guardian. Instantly Ryan grew angry at Mac for harboring this child, and something inside Ryan told him that Mac Taylor needed to pay, along with the boy.

Ryan moved to New York, and has been stalking the family for the past four months. Setting his plan into motion, Ryan Staples was going to get his hands on that child and Mr. Taylor soon enough. He was just waiting on the right time and place to carry out his revenge his revenge. He boldly went into that lab today, just to test and see how easy it would be to kill Reed. He could have just killed him right then and there or snatched him, but taking a important CSI'S child from a place crawling with police, not a good idea. But Ryan came close, and if all went well, he was going to take a life-Reeds life.

* * *

Family too was everything to Mac Taylor, and that is why he was fighting the urge to find that officer who let some creep walk into the lab and come close enough to almost take Reed. If it wasn't for Stella, Mac would be pounding away at that officers face, than demanding for his badge. But, like always, Stella kept Mac grounded and rational. Mac could always count on his partner to be the voice of reason, he can always count on her to be there for Reed, and to be there for him. And she never asks for anything in return, and that's what Mac loved about her.

Flack was sitting down at a table when Mac walked into the room, Flack instantly notiched the mood of his colleague;

"Mac is every thing alright?"

Mac did not answer at first, he made himself a cup of coffee than sat down:

"Some events happened today that I am really pissed about."

"What happened? Flack asked concerned.

"Today at the crime scene I got a phone call from some creep telling me that the victim reminded him of Reed's curly hair. He than told me that his next victim reminds him so much of Stella, I asked him who the hell is he and he hung up the phone on me."

"So your telling me that you might have spoken to Karen Mellows killer? Flack crossed his arms.

"Yes but I'm not done," Mac took a sip of his coffee,"Stella and I get back to the lab and I go to check on Reed, who was asleep. Reed wakes up and tells me that a college friend of mine, dropped came by to see me and dropped off an envelope."

"College friend?" Flack asked

Mac kept going ignoring Flacks question,"I open the envelope and read the letter, it was a letter from the killer that called me at the crime scene. He apparently knew what Reed looked like because he had just got done delivering this letter to my son. Some random murderer was talking to my son, I want to know how this man got into the building and knew where my office was. I want to know why he wasn't stopped at the door, and why he got so close to my son without an officer being present." Mac handed the letter to Flack.

Flack read the letter than handed it back to Mac:

"So you want me to figure out who let this man into the building?"

"Yes, I don't trust myself to do it if you know what I mean. I just want the officer's name and badge number so that I can deal with him another time." Mac folded up the letter and put it back in his pocket.

"Whatever you need Mac I'm on it." Flack got up from the table and left Mac to his thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Stella are you and dad mad at me?"

"No Reed why do you think that?" Stella sat back wrapping her arm around Reed.

"Because I let that guy in." Reed said resting his head on Stella's shoulder. Reed liked Stella, she somewhat reminded him of his mother from the photo's. He wouldn't mind at all if Stella and Mac became more, he made a mental note to talk to Mac about dating Stella.

"No Reed that was not your fault, he lied to you and told you that he was a friend of your dad's, how would you have known that he wasn't?"

Reed thought about it for a moment:

"I wouldn't have known." Reed answered.

"Excalty, if anything your dad is mad at the officers that let this man come in the bulding and get so close to you without any supervsion."

"Yeah, Dad is over proctective that's why he's freaking out." Reed laughed.

"It's more than that Reed, he loves you so much. That man could have harmed you or taken you."

"Not without a fight Stella, I know some moves." Reed karote chopped the air.

Stella laughed,"Yeah I doubt that guy would have been able to steal the great Reed Lee...."

They both laughed as Mac came back into the room:

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah" Reed got up from the couch to gather his things.

"Here let me get that," Mac grabbed his jacket and Reeds jacket along with Reed's book-bag "You look tired."

"And hungry, don't forget hungry." Reed added as he rested his head on his dad's arm.

"And hungry, we'll stop on the way home to get something to eat."

Stella frowned at Mac,"Mac your not going to give this boy a home cooked meal?"

"Stel it's late." Mac looked at her tiredly.

"So there is a lot of things that you can cook in a short time-"

"Yea like pizzia." Reed chimed in.

"No not pizzia, I'll come over to cook you guys a meal than leave." Stella said putting on her coat.

Mac knew that there was no arguing with Stella about Reed's nutrtional health so he gave in,"Okay."

Reed looked at his dad," But dad-'" Reed whined.

But he was cut off by Stella,""It's settled." Stella smiled at the two boys in front of her.

The three walked out of the Mac's office out the lab, and into the cool crisp New York night. Reed walked in the front, as Mac and Stella walked behind him talking about the weather. They looked like the perfect american family. Well at least that is how Ryan Staples viewed them as he watched their every move.

Ryan was ready to claim his next victim.

* * *

A/N: So how do you guys like Ryan Staples and his connection to Reed? I thought I would have him be some creep who is hung over about the death of his family, caused by Reed's adoptive parents (Well as you will learn later that can be argued). Hope you enjoyed the last piece, I thought it was cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: Okay people this is my first full length story, and I have to tell you I did not think people would actually like it. I love fluff so you'll get a lot of it here...... Action and Fluff... Best combination on the planet :)

* * *

**Chapter three**

The drive to the Taylor apartment was quiet at best, all three thinking about the events of the day. Well Mac and Stella were thinking about the events of the day, Reed had his headphones on sleeping. When they arrived home, Reed threw his bags down on the living room table and made his way to his bedroom:

"Reed what did I tell you about-" Mac started Stella stopped him:

"Let him go Mac, I think he's a little upset about the pizza thing."

"Well he can't get everything he wants."

Stella raised an eyebrow at Mac,"Well you really instilled that in him."

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind, I'm going to go and make the dinner before Reed turns into the little green monster who wants his food." Stella laughed as she made her way to the kitchen.

Mac watched Stella walked towards the kitchen, when she disappeared Mac picked up Reed's things and put them away. He than made his way towards his room to take a shower and change into something more comfortable. Once he was done he went back into the kitchen, where he found Reed sitting at the table and Stella putting the food onto the plates:

"Food's ready." Stella smiled at Mac as he sat down at the table.

"Smells good." Mac said taking a seat next to Reed.

"It does doesn't it," Stella laughed,"And I guarantee that it taste better than pizza." Stella looked at Reed.

"No it's not." Reed said angrily.

"Reed thank Stella for making us this meal." Mac said glaring at Reed.

"Sorry Stella." Reed said putting his head and and muttering something else to himself.

Stella placed the plates on the table and sat down herself:

"Dig in."

Mac and Reed picked their forks up and began to get their food:

"This is really good Stella." Mac stated as he swallowed the pasta.

"Thanks it was quick and easy to make." Stella took a bite of the food.

Reed was quite as he ate, he listened as Mac and Stella began to talk about the daily going ons at the lab and some old cases the team had solved. He wanted to hear about the contents of the letter that had caused Mac and Stella to become irate, but he knew his dad would not talk to him about it. So he figured why not have a little fun with the two CSI'S, when Mac and Stella were done talking about the lab, Reed jumped in and changed the conversation:

"Daddy how come you don't date Stella?" Reed asked as he took a bite of his bread.

Mac nearly chocked on his drink as he looked over at Reed, avoiding the look that was also plastered across Stella's face:

"Reed where did that come from?"

"Well all my friends have a mom and a dad and I just have a dad, so I figured you two can get together."

"Reed, honey, your father and I we are partners we can't date." Stella jumped in.

"Yes you can, Lindsay and Danny are dating and they work together."

"Well this is different Reed."

"No it's not." Reed countered.

Mac took a sip of his drink:

"Reed we are not going to discuss this right now okay."Mac put the cup down.

"Why not dad? I want a mom too and Stella would work out fine. I think you and Stella should go out on a date."

"Reed I think that this conversation is not the best one to be having right now." Stella blushed.

"But why I see you guys all the time together and you two act more like a couple than partners. You may think I am to young to know, but I know what love is." Reed looked at Stella.

"Reed.."

"I think you and Stella would make a perfect couple, if you guys need a date night I can spend the night at Adam's or better yet at Danny and Lindsay's. "

"Reed," Mac practically yelled,"Stop it now!!!"

Reed dropped his fork embrassed that he was just yelled at in front of Stella:

"I was just trying to help." Reed boldly yelled back.

"And I said that was enough." Mac used the tone he normally used with suspects.

"Don't yell at me dad." Reed picked back up his fork and took a bite of his warm pasta.

"Reed get up and go to your room it's time for bed."

"But I'm not done eating."

"You are now."

"Whatever" Reed got up from the table and walked out the kitchen he slammed his bedroom door.

Stella just looked at Mac and towards the empty seat Reed left:

"That was interesting."

"Children." Mac sighed taking another bite of his food.

* * *

Mary Jennings wasn't sure, but she might have known what happened to that girl that the two detectives came to her door about today. Ever since they left, Mary has been debating whether to call the department and speak to that Angell lady. It was late tuesday night, when she saw that girl coming out the alley way with a man. Though it was night, she still remembers what both the young lady and the man looked like, because they had been fighting. Mary offered to help the girl, but the man showed her a gun and told her to back off. Mary had ran off and debated to call the cops, but she feared that that man would come back and kill her and her family.

Now with the young girls death, Mary felt guilty. If she would have done something, that young lady would not have been dead. Picking up her phone, she dialed the number on the card and left a message:

"Hello Detective Angell this is Mary Jennings the lady you spoke to today. I have some information on the young lady that was killed. Please give me a call back when you get this message, it is very important that I speak to you."

And with that Mary hung up, sealing her fate.

* * *

Ryan wiped the blood off the knife and dumped the body into the back of his truck and drove to his drop off destination. Stopping in front of the building, he got out and looked around. No one was present, not even a doorman:

"Wow it's really easy to get into this building." Ryan thought to himself.

Ryan took the body out and dumped it on the front steps. Getting back into the truck, he drove off leaving only a note attached to his victim. Picking up his cellphone he waited for the perfect time to page the person he wanted.

* * *

Mac and Stella moved from the kitchen to the living room, after coffee had been made, dishes were washed and Mac made his routine stop to check on a sleeping Reed. Stella sat on the couch, and Mac sat in the recliner. It was still a little awkward after the whole incident with Reed, and neither wanted to be the first to open up about it. So they sat in silence for a few moments, than Mac decided to find some common ground by discussing the case:

"So do you think that we are dealing with another serial killer? Mac asked clearing his throat.

"Huh?" Stella snapped out of whatever daze she was in.

"Serial killer, do you think we are dealing with another serial killer?"

"I don't think we are yet, but from the events of today I could say that we are approaching that level." Stella sipped her coffee.

"What I want to know is how he got into the crime lab?"

"Hopefully Flack can shed some light on the whole ordeal, because I want to know who it was too." Stella said almost angrily.

Mac only nodded, he knew that Stella had as much love for Reed as he did. That was another trait about Stella that Mac admired, he loved that she cared for Reed like he was her own.

"Well as long as I keep Reed safe than I'm alright, because if anything happens to him..." Mac's voice trailed off.

Now it was Stella's turn to nod her head,"I know Mac, I know.' Stella extended her hand and Mac took it.

The two partners stayed like that for a few moments, until Stella spoke up:

"I have to go, maybe I can still catch a late train." Stella let go of Mac's hand and began to stand.

"Wait you can't go out there alone."

"Mac I'm not going to let you leave Reed here alone."

"I wasn't I was going to ask you to stay."

"Stay?" Stella looked at Mac with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes, I'll sleep on the couch and you can take my bedroom."

"I don't know Mac"

"Well I'm not going to let you go out there alone...." Mac reasoned.

Stella stood thinking, it was quiet until a woman's scream broke the silence.

* * *

Mac and Stella ran outside to find some tenants and others standing over a dead woman's body. Stella and Mac pushed passed the crowd and found a woman about Stella's age with curly brown hair. Mac bent down and picked up the piece of paper that was attached to her body:

"Told you she looked a lot like Stella, I got my eye on you Taylor. Reed must get his looks from his mother, she was pretty. Maybe I'll complement him the next time I see him running across the soccer field. The game tomorrow should be great, maybe next time they would win a game. Reed makes a terrible forward. Look at me babbling, next time you get a note from me, someone that resembles Reed's precious mom Claire will be somewhere high and above...... Somewhere where Reed loves to soar. That's right it's all about your darling son.

P.S: Stella is pretty, if you don't want her I'll take her if you know what I mean."

Mac handed the letter to Stella:

"See why you can't go home."

Stella only nodded

"We are now dealing with a serial killer who wants Reed."

* * *

So? Yes it's about Mac and Reed. Did you like? I liked it....


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: I'm glad you all liked this story. I am sorry for the delay in the chapter, I am busy with high school obligations.

I would like to thank my sister for assisting me with this chapter (Writers block is no joke). I know you are busy with school work too and I promise you that when you come back on break, I will be your personal assistant (Like always right?).

*When a name appears in bold, it means a change in thought and character.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The life of a eleven year old was not easy. Well at least Reed did not think the life of a eleven year old was not easy. He hated it when his dad yelled at him, and he hated it even more when he was sent to his room. So the next morning when he awoke, he was still angry at his father. After brushing his teeth and getting dressed, Reed prepared for his soccer game today and and walked out of his bedroom towards the kitchen were light jazz was playing:

"Morning Reed." Stella greeted Reed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Stella," Reed grinned,"Is my dad awoke." Reed asked as he took a seat at the table.

"He isn't here Reed," Stella placed a plate of pancakes on the table for Reed,"He had to leave in the night to go back to the lab and he didn't want you here alone so I stayed over."

"Is he coming back? I have a soccer game today."

"No he isn't he's going to be at the lab the whole day today so Danny, Flack and I are going to be accompanying you to the game." Stella smiled at Reed.

"So my dads not coming to my game?" Reed asked also angrily.

"I'm sorry Reed."

"Don't be," Reed got up from the table,"I hate him"

"Reed.."

* * *

Mac was tired. He had returned back to the lab with the new victim and began searching for the identity of the victim, along with any other connection to Karen Mellows other than their killer. Mac sat down at his desk and put his head down, he needed sleep, but he couldn't sleep. The events of yesterday and this morning weighed heavily on his mind, his family was being stalked by some nut case. Mac never got worked up about threats against his life, but when it came to his family, he grows worried and that worry often leads to anger and a fierce need to protect his loved ones.

**Danny **didn't know whether to push Mac's office door open or let him rest for a few had received a call from his boss to come into the lab as soon as he can, and after turning on his phone, Danny got the message and rushed to the lab. The concern in Mac's voice, made Danny think that the matter was urgent and quite personal (Because the reason for Danny's need to come into the lab on his day off was not mentioned). Deciding it was wiser to see what Mac had to say, Danny pushed opened the door of Mac's office:

"Long night?" Danny asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Mac picked his head up suppressing a yawn.

"I can relate Lucy has keeping both me and Lindsay up for the past week." Danny took a seat on the couch.

"Is she sick?" Mac asked concerned.

"A little fever, but the doctor says everything is fine."

"Good I'm glad I dodged those nights with Reed." Mac looked at a picture of Reed on his desk. The thought of Reed being a baby, made Mac think about all the moments he missed with Reed and Claire. It made him think about what he might not ever get a chance to experience, and it sadden him.

Danny picked up Mac's demeanor instantly and wanted to know what was the matter with his boss:

"Mac whats the matter?"

"Huh?"

"Is there something wrong, your not acting like yourself. Is there something wrong with Stella?"

"No Stella is alright," Mac picked up the folder on Karen Mellows and the Jane Doe and extend them to Danny. Danny stood up and took the folders,"Karen Mellows was the body that was found today on the lower east side and the Jane Doe who hasn't been ID yet was found early this morning outside my apartment buliding."

"Outside your apartment building?" Danny asked puzzled as he looked up at Mac.

"While at the Karen Mellows crime scene I was called by some guy who told me that resembled Reed, and that the next victim, out Jane Doe, was going to remind me of Stella. When I got back to the lab, Reed handed me a letter from the same guy that called me at the crime scene. Apparently this person had managed to get into the lab, and hand my son a letter. So Stella and I took Reed home, and a few hours later, the body of Jane Doe was lying on my buildings door step with a note attached to her body." Mac handed Danny the second letter that he had kept from evidence, he didn't want any one other than his close co-workers to know about the issue.

Danny read the letter:

"This guy is stalking Reed."

"Yes and I don't know why, but we need to figure it out before anything happens to my son."

"I understand Mac, what do you want me to do?" Danny was shocked but he wanted to help, Reed was like a little brother to him.

"Well I need for you to go to Reed's soccer game today with Flack and Stella. I cannot make the game," Mac said rather guilty,"But I need for you and the others to keep a look out for anything suspicious. I already told Stella what I'm telling you, and Flack knows about the letters. If you guys find something or see something, I want Reed taken out of the way and brought back to the lab. I don't want him finding out about any of this, the less he knows the better."

"I understand Mac." Danny said walking towards the door.

"Thanks for helping out Danny, call me when you get to the soccer field; I do believe Flack is waiting for you."

"Alright Mac," Danny moved to push open the door but turned around,"Mac I can speak for everyone when I say nothing is going to happen to Reed."

"I know Danny."

Danny left the office and headed down to meet Flack. Mac sank back into his chair and put his head down, he wanted to believe Danny, but something inside him felt like things were about to get worst before they would get better.

* * *

Angell had returned Mary's phone call the moment she got at her desk. After a hour of waiting, Mary came walking into the precinct looking like a different person. Mary had on dark sunglasses and all black, he hair was pulled back into a bun, she was a fair contrast than what Flack and Angell had saw the other day. Mary walked up to Angell:

"Are we going to talk in private?"

"Yes Ma'am follow me."

Angell and Mary walked into one of the interrogation rooms and sat at the table:

"Can I offer you anything, water or coffee?" Angell asked.

"No I'm alright, I've never been in one of these rooms. It looks much bigger on Law and Order." Mary laughed nervously.

"I wouldn't know, I don't watch Law and Order I'm more of a CSI kinda girl."

"I like Miami."

"Yeah if you can stomach the shades and the one liners." Angell laughed.

Mary laughed back. When they were both done laughing, Mary grew quiet Angell knew she would have to be the one to start the conversation off:

"So Mrs. Jennings your here about the Karen Mellows murder."

"Yes," Mary began fidgeting with her fingers,"I saw her with someone the night before she was found dead."

"With someone," Angell opened up her pad and began writing,"Do you remember what he looked like?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that if we got a sketch artist you can give a accurate description of him."

"Yes I can. Though it was night, I remember what they both looked like because they had been fighting. I offered to help the young lady, but the man showed me a gun and told me to back off or he was going to kill me too." Mary said putting her head down.

"Did the girl say anything?"

"No she just looked at me with pleading eyes, but I walked away." Mary began to cry.

Angell took some tissues out of her pocket and handed them to Mary:

"It's going to be alright Ms. Jennings."

"No it isn't, I should have helped her. I should have called the cops and reported what I had saw, but I didn't and now she's dead. I'm a coward."

"That man had a gun, there is no telling what he could have done to you."

"I know, but it still doesn't ease the guilt." Mary sniffed wiping her eyes.

"We are going to catch this guy, and when you testify aganist him your going to give Karen the justice that she deserves." Angell smiled at Mary.

Mary smiled back,"I never thought about it that way."

"By you coming in here today, we are one step closer in finding this creep. So are you ready to see the sketch artist?" Angell stood up from her chair.

"I guess." Mary stood.

"Let's go."

* * *

Reed and Stella were standing outside the apartment building waiting for Danny and Flack to come. They stood in silence, Reed angry at his dad for not coming to his first official soccer fame of the season, and Stella thinking about Mac and what Reed said to her earlier in the morning. After as few minutes of waiting Stella's cellphone rang:

"Bonasera"

"Good Morning Stella where is Reed I want to wish him good luck." Mac asked.

"Reed your father wants to talk to you." Stella looked at Reed.

"I don't want to talk to him." Reed frowned as he folded his hands.

"Mac he doesn't want to talk to you."

"Is he still angry about yesterday night?" Mac asked concerned.

"That and the fact that your not coming to his soccer game today."

"Stella you know I want to be at the game today more than anything else, but I have to solve these cases before this man can harm Reed."

"I know Mac, but Reed doesn't understand that." Stella walked away from Reed.

"I know, well I'll deal with him when I get home today."

"Alright Mac," Stella watched as a Black SUV pulled up,"I think Flack and Danny are I will talk to you later."

"Tell Reed I said good luck."

"I will Mac."

Stella hung up the phone and caught up to Reed who had walked up to the car as Danny pulled down the window:

"Hey short stack:

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" Reed asked as he pulled the side door opened.

"Many of times, but I have been calling you that since you were six and I will continue to call you that until the day I die."

"Well I am going to tell my dad on you."

"OOH I'm shaking in my boots." Danny laughed

"After everyone said Good morning to one another, Flack pulled off heading to the soccer fields over at Prospect park. Stella and Flack talked for a few moments about Angell and his wedding plans than it was time for the daily annoying (or at least Reed thought they were annoying) joke sessions that he was subjected too by Flack and Danny:

"So short stack you figured out what position your going to play?" Flack asked, smiling at Reed in the rear view mirror.

"I'm a forward Flack." Reed replied dryly as he looked out the window.

"A forward that's great.." Danny chimed in.

"When's the joke coming?" Reed asked.

"What makes you think there is one?" Danny laughed.

"Because there always is one."

"I'm surprised they let you back on the team that's all."

"Why?"

"Because you were a horrible goalie."

Flack and Danny laughed.

"Don't tell a eleven year-old that." Stella came to Reed's defense.

"Sorry Stella." Flack said after he finished laughing,"Sorry little man."

"Stop calling me little man."

"Get older and taller than us short stack and we will." Flack laughed.

Reed just folded his arms and looked out the window, there was no winning between those two

* * *

A/N: Okay the chapter was becoming too long for me to continue writing it. It is not a cliff hanger or anything like that it was just getting to long. What do you think about my stab at CSI:Miami? Also look this story has a plot and I am approaching it slowly, I hope you can bear with me.

Coming up next: Reed's soccer game turns into something more, and Mac finds a connection


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: I want to thank everyone for commenting. I cannot wait for high school to end so that I can breathe. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Does anyone here like Rascal Flatts? I love them and I was listening to them while I was writing this chapter.... So this chapter is dedicated to Gary, Jay, and Joe Don.

*When a name appears in bold, it means a change in thought and character.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

They arrived at the park and Reed jumped out the car. He grabbed his bag and was about to run out onto the field when Flack stopped him:

"Hold on Reed, where do you think your going?"

"Where do you think I am going?" Reed snapped.

"Reed." Stella eyed him

"Sorry Flack." Reed kicked the dirt on the ground.

"Reed we have to walk over there together, your father doesn't want you walking anywhere alone." Danny added.

"So," Reed said defiantly,"I'm not a baby."

"We know your not a baby, but we are just following orders." Danny looked over at Stella.

"Alright let's just go." Reed grabbed his bag

Danny and Flack walked ahead as Stella walked alongside Reed:

"Reed you do know your father wanted to be here right."

"Than why isn't he?"

"Because he had to work on a very important case."

"He always has to work, he doesn't love me."

Stella stopped Reed and leaned in front of him:

"Don't you ever say that Reed, your father loves you more than anything in the world, Alright"

"Yes."

Stella smiled,"Okay lets go."

* * *

Mac looked down at his watch:

"12:15"

Mac sighed and got up from his desk. He had been looking over both Karen and the information about the Jane Doe. Other than their sex, there was nothing in common between the two. Mac was still waiting for any information containing to the Jane Doe, and was sure that he was going to find something that will allow him to find a lead or common ground with the killer.

Mac walked out of his office and headed towards the morgue where Sid was waiting for him. Reed's soccer game was going to be starting any minute and Mac was sad and angry that he wasn't going to be able to make it. He made a mental note to make it up to Reed as he exited the elevator and walked into the morgue:

"Sid what do you have for me." Mac walked up to the body of the Jane Doe.

Sid looked up from the body:

"Mac what are you doing here on a saturday?"

"Work"

"That's terrible, but duty does call," Sid moved the sheet further down from the body,"Our Jane Doe's throat was cut from right to left. There is also various stab wounds all over her body. From her dental records her real name is Katy Moore."

"Katy Moore and Karen Mellows."

"There first names starting off as K and their last name starting off with M is not the only connection these two share," Sid walked over to Karen's table as Mac followed,"Karen's throat was also cut from right to left."

"Anything else Sid." Mac asked as he looked away from the wound.

"Yes and I thought this was very interesting," Sid handed Mac and folder,"We did a toxics screening too see what was in their system before they died. Not only was their traces of gasoline in their system but.."

"Their last meal was Pizza?" Mac looked up at Reed suddenly

"Yes Pizza, their last meal was Pizza can you believe that?"

"Gasoline and Pizza, that is a weird combination."

"I thought that too, why would the killer want them to eat pizza and drink gasoline?"

"I don't know Sid."

"Well I hope we figure it out." Sid covered Karen and Katy's bodies as Mac walked out the morgue.

He had a lot of thinking to do, but Mac finally found one connection between the two.

* * *

The opening ceremony was about to begin as they all finally arrived at their right soccer field. Reed threw his stuff down and ran to talk to his friend. Stella picked up the bag and placed it near the bench as Flack and Danny looked around the area. Once they were done, the three stood watching the field and Reed:

"So do you think that Reed's stalker will show?" Danny asked Stella.

"I don't know Danny, but I'm hoping we can catch this guy soon before he harms Reed."

"What is Mac going to do when Reed has to go to school?"

"I think Mac is going to take Reed to school himself instead of having him go with his friends in the morning, and afterwards the cops are going to follow Reed around when he goes on play dates or the park."

Danny nodded and looked back at Reed kicking around the ball:

"So when do you think Mac is going to tell him?"

"I don't think Mac wants to tell him." Stella smiled as Reed tried to kick the ball into the goal post.

"Well than we have to do our best to insure that nothing happens to the point where Mac needs to tell him." Flack cut in.

"Yes we do." Stella answered.

"Alright everyone gather around, the starting ceremony is about to begin," Reed's coach yelled,"I ask that all the players and their parents come out onto the field."

Players and their parents began to walked onto the field as Reed walked off the Field. Stella heart broke as she saw the frown and sadness on Reed's face. Reed sat down on the bench as Stella walked up to him:

"Come on Reed why are you sitting we have to go onto the field."

'I don't my parents aren't here." Reed said defeated.

"Reed Flack, Danny and I are here and we are coming on the field with you." Stella motioned for Flack and Danny to join her.

"Oh god." Reed slapped his head as Flack and Danny walked up.

"Aww I think Reed wants his daddy Flack."

"Anything would be better than you two knuckleheads." Reed stood up.

"When was the last time someone called you a knucklehead Flack?"

"The fifth grade Danny"

They both laughed as they all walked onto the field. Stella stood behind Reed as Flack and Danny stood on both sides of Reed. Even though Mac wasn't there, Reed still felt that he had support from Stella, Flack and Danny, though he would never admit that to them.

* * *

Mac went back to his office and called Sheldon in to talk to him. Once Sheldon arrived, Mac began:

"The Jane doe's name is Katy Moore. Find out anything you can about her and her family. Also I need a list of every Pizza restaurant from where Karen was found to where Katy was found."

"Anything else Mac?"

"Yes, when you find out the information on Katy call me with her home number. I want to speak to her parents."

"Alright Mac."

Sheldon turned to leave just as the phone rang:

"Mac Taylor"

"I'll give you a play by play at what's going on right now. The opening ceremony has just ended, Reed looked so adorable up there standing next to your flunkies. Now he's kicking the ball, let's hope he scores." Ryan hissed into the phone.

"If you lay any hands on my son, I am going to hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands." Mac yelled into the phone.

"Well your going to have to catch me first.... Or let's see if your CSI'S here at the park can before I take the shot....."

Ryan hung up the phone:

"Hello..

Getting no answer Mac picked up his office phone and dialed Stella's number fast:

"Det. Bonasera."

"Stella get Reed off the field now!!!!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter..... More to come soon


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: Okay I got some private messages from some readers asking me about the whole gasoline and pizza thing. As you will see the gasoline and pizza will be important in future chapters it only adds onto the craziness that is our serial killer Ryan. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, I am getting a lot of positive feedback from this story and I am glad that no one has given me a negative review yet.

I do not mind taking recommendations or if you would like to see something happen in the story like more interaction between characters I don't mind if you voice that, I am writing this for you guys enjoyment so be vocal and voice what you want.

This chapter is going to contain **FLUFF** enough **FLUFF **that you are going to scream AWW. Enjoy

*When a name appears in bold, it means a change in thought and character.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Flack get Reed off the field now.." Stella shouted.

Flack ran onto the field and grabbed Reed just as he was about to kick the ball into the goal. Just as Flack grabbed Reed and turned his back, a shot was fired hitting Flack in the back. Kids screamed as parents ran to get their children off the soccer field. Another shot was fired just nearly missing Stella; Stella ducked drawing her gun as Danny ran to where the shots were being fired. Reed, who was in shock, went limp in Flacks arms as Flack made it to Stella's side. Placing Reed down, the pain in Flacks back finally began to resigter in his mind as he winched in pain. Stella grabbed her phone and called in the shooting:

"Yes this is Det. Bonasera I am calling from Prospect parks soccer fields. We have an officer down and we need a bus asap." Stella held her hand on Flacks back to try to stop the bleeding as she tried to comfort Reed:

"Reed I need for you to look at me."

Reed was stunned. If it wasn't for Flack grabbing Reed and turning his back to the bullet, Reed would have been hit in the chest. Reed couldn't believe what had just happened, he heard Stella speaking to him, he also heard when Danny ran back and told her that he could not find anything but shell castings:

"Reed are you alright?"

Stella checked over his body as Danny took over trying to stop the blood pouring out the wound on Flack's back. But Reed sat quite not responding to anything that was going on. Reed looked down at the blood on his soccer shirt and began to tear.

The shock of the whole situation finally getting the best of him.

* * *

Mac put the sirens on top of his car, and raced as fast as he could to Prospect park. He jumped out, nearly crashing the avalanche into the squad car parked in front of him. Running towards the soccer field, he saw Flack being loaded into the ambulance and Danny standing nearby ready to jump into the ambulance with Flack. Mac ran faster and caught Danny before the doors were closed:

"Danny where is Reed?" Mac instantly noticed the blood on Danny's shirt. His heart leaped in his throat.

"He's over there at the other Ambulance with Stella." Danny pointed over towards the other ambulance.

"We have to go." The EMT interrupted them.

"Okay Danny, I'll call you to see how he's doing."

"Alright."

Danny climbed into the ambulance and they closed the doors. Mac ran over to the other ambulance before being stopped by a police officer:

"I'm sorry sir you can't be over here."

"Excuse me I'm Detective Taylor, and the boys father." Mac pushed past the officer and was greeted by Stella who had heard Mac talking to the officer:

"Mac.."

"Stella how is he?" Mac didn't wait for an answer he moved towards the ambulance, as Reed was being checked out by the EMT:

"Dad" Reed shouted

Mac rushed over to his son and pulled Reed into a strong embrace. Reed let out a small sob as Mac rubbed his back and assured him that everything was going to be alright. Mac breaks the hug and sits on the gurney next to Reed, he pulls Reeds head into his chest as Reed wraps his arms around Mac's waist. Resting his chin on Reed's head, Mac turned his attention to the EMT standing near the back of the truck:

"Is he going to be alright?"

"A few cuts here and there, the shock has wore off, no need to rush him to the hospital. He needs rest." The EMT smiled at Reed.

"Thanks."

"You welcome."

The EMT walked away and Stella, who had been standing Mac and Reed, came closer:

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to take Reed home so that he can get some rest."

"Yes I think that would be the best thing to do right now," Stella look down at Reed who had closed his eyes,"What do you want me too do?"

"I need for you to go back to the lab and run things until I get back. Check up on Danny and Flack, and have Hawkes call me with the information I asked for him to look into earlier today."

"Alright, anything else?"

"No."

"So I'll give you a call a little later to catch you up and to check on Reed."

"Thanks"

Stella turned to walk away but Mac stopped her:

"Stella"

"Yes Mac" Stella turned back around.

"Thank you."

Mac offered her a slight smiled, but the worry in his eyes was impossible to miss. The look the two partners said everything about the moment and how both were feeling. Stella smiled her classic smile:

"Anytime Mac."

Mac nodded than turned his attention back to Reed. Stella watched as he kissed Reeds hair than whispered something in his ear. Stella turned and walked towards the squad car waiting to escort her back to the lab. Before getting in the car she looked over towards the ambulance one more time and watched Mac help Reed off the gurney and out of the ambulance. Mac wrapped his arm around Reed as they began to walk towards his car. Stella got into the squad car and thought:

"That those two, her boys, were worth protecting"

* * *

Danny had called Angell and told her to meet him at Luke Memorial hospital. When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Angell along with Lindsay was waiting in emergency room for ran up to the gurney as they were wheeling an unconscious Flack into the hospital and towards the operating room. Tears blinded her as he looked upon her fiance in the state that he was in; After they wheeled him away she turned to Danny who was standing near Lindsay:

"Danny what happened?"

"He was shot while trying to protect Reed."

Angell grabbed a tissue from the nurse who had walked up to offer some to her an Lindsay,"He told me that you and him were attending Reed's game, but he didn't tell me why he was there."

Danny ran his fingers threw his hair and sighed, he had just learned about the whole situation himself and he wasn't sure that Mac wanted a lot of people to know about the problem. But Angell deserved an explanation as to why her fiance was lying on an operating table:

"It started yesterday with the murder of Karen Mellows. Mac was at the crime scene when he got this call from the alleged killer, who threatened Mac with personal knowledge of Reed and Stella. When Mac got back to the crime lab, Reed has told him that man had dropped off a letter to him. Mac than learned that the same man that had called him had delivered the letter. The new vicitm that was found this morning was found outside of Mac's residence along with another note. Mac thinks that this man is stalking Reed and so he asked Flack and I to accompany Reed and Stella to Reed's soccer game today. Before any shots were fired, Flack ran on the field and grabbed Reed taking the bullet that was intended for him." Danny stopped.

Angell stood silently absorbing all the information that Danny was telling her. Once Danny was done she looked at Lindsay than at the closed doors that led to the operating rooms. It was a lot of information to take it, everything from Reed to the bullet was still trying to register in her brain. She had saw Mac eariler this morning and he had not mentioned anything about the situation; before she got the call from Danny she had gotten the sketch of the killer and was on her way to taking it to Mac. She thought about the sketch it clicked in her head:

"Danny I got a sketch of the guy from a witness, we need to get it on the air so that this man cannot harm another person or Reed."

"Lindsay I need you to call Hawkes or Stella and tell them about the Sketch. Maybe if Mac approves it we can get it on the ten o'clock news."

"I have no doubt that he would have a problem with it, his son is in danger if this man isn't taken off the streets." Lindsay handed Danny the extra bag of clothes and took out her cell phone to call Hawkes.

Once Lindsay left the waiting room to make the call, Danny turned and looked at Angell:

"Jess you know everything is going to be alright"

"I hope so Danny I hope so."

Danny and Angell hugged. Danny then left to change his clothes and Angell sat in a nearby chair. She wasn't the one for prayer, but as she bowed her head she prayed to god that her fiance would be alright.

She prayed that God was listening to her

* * *

Ryan was angry. How could he miss that shot? How could he hit that stupid cop instead of the Reed? How could he be so dumb and not shoot when he should have? Ryan banged his head on the steering wheel as he sat in his car. His anger about not hitting read was overwhelming. He was a hack that couldn't even kill someone as young as Reed, how was he going to face Mac. How was he ever going to avenge his families death if he couldn't even carry out a easy mission like shooting someone?

Ryan thew himself up against the car door and suppressed the pain that rip through his head. He needed another way to go about getting closer to Reed and Mac without getting detected. He needed to redeem himself, and a plan of getting closer to the Taylor's was something that would redeem him dearly. He just had to think about a way to get closer.

But right now he needed to show Mr. Taylor that he still had the upper hand in this sick game of wills. So as he started the car back up, Ryan turned his car around and drove to the last place he saw his next victim. By night fall he was going to claim another person that resembled the life of Reed Garrett-Taylor

* * *

A/N: The first part of this chapter was written by my sister Mrs. Darcy1234 I thank her again for her support, the last part was written by me. So I thought the Fluff was cute anybody else

Up Next: Reed and Mac talk, A picture is worth a thousand hits, Hawkes finds something interesting, and Flack wakes up.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: I know I have not written in a while, and that is largely due to my undying love of soccer. My soccer season has started here in New York and I am the captain of the soccer team so I have to dedicate all my time to that. But rest assured that I have not forgotten about my loyal readers. To make it up to you all, I am posting two chapters by the end of this week ..... All I ask for is that you comment on what you like, comments are my motivation.

*Remember that when a name appears in **BOLD** it means a shift in the character and thought.

* * *

Chapter Seven

The drive back to the Taylor home was quiet. Both father and son were consumed with their own thoughts to break the comfortable silence that engulfed them both. Reed, who sat with his head against the window, was still experiencing some form of shock. The image of Flack clinging to life, as he bleed in front of him, replayed in Reeds mind over and over again. Reed could not help but to feel that the whole situation was his fault. Though he could not figure out how and why it was his fault, he felt that if he weren't on the soccer field or in the park, Flack would not be in the hospital fighting for his life. Reeds guilt was eating him up inside, and he did not know what he was going to do to fix the situation. He was sure that sooner or later the cops were going to come to his house or his school and arrest him for causing the harm to Flack. Reed looked over at his father and sighed, maybe he was over thinking the while situation.

There was no way the police were going to arrest him if his father was the head of the crime lab; his dad would fight them right? "What if my own dad was the one that arrested me?" Reed thought to himself, "What if he was only being nice at the park to ease the blow of him having to arrest me?" Reed began to panic, his father was a cop and if the cops were going to come after him, why not use the closes person to him: his own father. Reed shifted in his seat and began formulating some plans, there was no way his father or any other cop for that matter was going to take him to jail.

**Mac,** on the other hand, was an emotional wreck. The events of the day, combined with little or no sleep, was beginning to take a huge toll on him. Like Reed, Mac was racked with guilt. This morning he felt guilty about missing Reeds first soccer game of the season, and now he was struggling with the guilt he felt for allowing Reed to be on that soccer field knowing that someone was stalking him. He should have seen this coming; he should have anticipated this monster taking a shot at Reed. Not only did he endanger his own son's life, but now Flack was fighting for his life as well. Flack had taken a bullet for his son, a bullet that Mac should have been the one to receive. This was not the kind of life he wanted Reed to have. He did not want his son living in constant fear of some deranged murderer or criminal.

Mac made the choice from the very beginning to keep his professional life from Reed, shielding his son from anything that would do him harm. But now some stalker was breaking the barrier between professional and personal life by going after the one thing that Mac would kill for. Mac had killed a lot of criminals who had tried to attack him or his other fellow officers, but this time was going to be different because now it was personal. Mac was not going to let the law handle this situation; he was going to handle it himself. No one harms his CSI'S and no one threatens the life and welfare of Reed Garrett Taylor. Mac only hoped that someone would get his or her hands on this bastard before he does, because when Mac got a hold of him no one will be able to stop Mac from taking his life.

* * *

Stella arrived back at the crime lab, and immediately headed to Mac's office. Taking her coat, she sat at the desk and put her head down to rest. She was tired and drained, and she desperately needed a long hot bath. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly; letting her thoughts drift back to the look Mac had given her just before he walked off with Reed. Stella knew that look; it was the look Mac often gave her just before he took down a serial killer. There was a lot of understanding and emotion in his eyes, and Stella knew that he was going to handle the situation with the same or more force he handled all his personal cases with. Stella knew that the most important thing in Mac's life right now was Reed, and she did not want to fathom what might or could have happened if Reed was the one that had gotten shot. She would not want to see that anger and rage that would consume Mac, nor could she dream of the destruction Mac would inflict on the person or persons involved. She also did not want to see the dark and depressed Mac, make a return. She remembered the emotional toll Claire's death took on Mac, the countless times she would look upon Mac when he is sitting in his office alone and staring off into space, he was thinking of her.

Though she hoped Flack was all right, she was relieved that it was not Reed. Lifting her head she stared at the picture of Reed and Mac taken after Reed had legally became Mac's son. Both Taylor's smiled at the camera, the happiness of the day expressed all over their faces. Stella remembered the day as if it was yesterday, she smiled at herself when he thought back to Mac's nervousness and Reed's eagerness to get everything over so that he could head to a sleepover her his friend's house. It was a joyous day for her because she finally saw the light fully ablaze in Mac's eyes; she saw the love Mac had for Reed at its full extent that day. But overall, she finally got the smile that had been buried for the longest after his wife's death. Reed had given Stella the old Mac back, and that was truly the most amazing part of Reed and Mac's relationship.

Stella checked her phone to make sure that no one called her, before picking up the folders that were left opened in haste. She read the file on Kathy Moore first, the Jane Doe that was found outside of Macs apartment. She shivered at the picture of Kathy, for she did in fact resemble Stella. Everything from the soft brown curls to their noses looked similar. She thought the Pizza and gasoline in Kathy and Karen's systems was quite odd, and tried to figure out any other similarities between the two by going over each file line by line. Halfway into the research Stella was interrupted by Hawkes:

"Your not at the hospital?"Hawkes asked Stella as he walked through the door.

"No Mac wanted me to come back her to work on the cases, but Danny is going to keep me posted on Flacks condition."

"So Mac took Reed home?" Hawkes walked over towards the desk."

"Yes. Reed is going to be alright, no physical injuries. Mac thinks he just needs rest."

"Yes Reed needs the rest."

Hawkes handed Stella the folder he had in his hand:

"Before Mac left, he asked me to look up all the pizza shops from where Karen Mellows was found to where Kathy Moore was found. I eliminated those that are out of business and out of 245, I narrowed it down to 45."

Stella looked over the contents of the folder than looked back up at Hawkes:

"So we just need a positive description of the murderer than we can get start piecing together the case."

"Stella, I heard about the killer and the note he gave to Reed. Can't we just get a description from Reed?"

Stella thought about it for a moment:

"I think Mac does not want to worry Reed. You know Mac he is a over protective father, he does not want to bring any alarm to Reed. But Flack did say Angell was speaking to a witness today, so she could have gotten a description from her."

"Alright, I am going to check down at the station to see if she left it on her desk or with the chief. We might be able to get the picture on the news tonight."

"I was thinking just that."

"Alright Hawkes, I will keep you informed about Flack. And I will call Mac right now to tell him about the information."

"Thanks Stella."

Hawkes walked out the office and Stella picked up her phone to call Mac

* * *

Reed walked into the apartment and set his soccer bag on the floor. He thought it was best that he come clean about his guilt to his father before Mac and the other officers arrested him. Walking into the kitchen to grab a drink Reed came back into the living room, and waited for his father to come back into the apartment.

**Mac **was outside the apartment building informing the officers that were following him and Reed, that if they see anything suspicious do not hesitate to take action or call was going into overly protective father mood, and he wanted everyone on their A game. After speaking to the officers, Mac tiredly went up to his apartment to speak to Reed. His first priority was to make Reed understand that what happened with Flack was not his fault. He also wanted to make it clear that Reed was going to be all right and that no one is going to hurt him. Walking into the apartment, Mac found Reed sitting on the couch watching television. Reed looked up at Mac, than turned the T.V off:

"Hey Dad." Reed moved over on the couch so that his dad can sit.

"Hey son, we need to talk." Mac sat down.

Reed shifted in his seat, he knew what his father wanted to talk about he wanted to get everything out first before the arrest came:

"Dad look I-"

Before Reed can finish his sentence, Mac's phone rang:

"Det. Mac Taylor."

"Mac this is Stella, Hawkes got the information that you needed. He narrowed the pizza restaurants down to 45."

"Alright fax me over the information, I need to take a look at it."

"Alright."

"Did Danny or Lindsay call you about Flack?"

"No, I do believe that he is still in surgery. Danny is still comforting Angell, I think once Flack gets out of surgery they will call."

"I hope so."

"How's Reed."

"Reeds fine," Mac turned and gave Reed a small smile,"We were just about to speak."

"Mac I think you should let him rest before you two speak. Let him collect his thoughts."

"Alright Stella I just want to," Mac looked back at Reed and walked into the kitchen,"Assure Reed that everything is going to be alright."

"I know you want to comfort Reed right now, but he needs rest Mac. Let him sleep than in the morning, you and I can sit him down."

"You and I?" Mac smiled.

"Yes Mac you and I. You need the support, and Reed is like a son to me."

"Alright..."

**Reed **watched as his father walked into the kitchen with the phone, and instantly felt that they were speaking about him. Getting up from the couch, Reed walked to his room. Plan A was officially over and plan B had to be implemented. Reed tired to confess, but he saw the window for confession officially closed. Closing his door, Reed laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was waiting for night to fall before he put his plans in motion.

**Mac **got off the phone with Stella and walked back into the living room. Noticing that Reed was not there, Mac went to Reed's room and knocked on the door. Getting no answer, Mac opened the door to see what appeared to be a sleeping son. Smiling at the advice Stella gave him, Mac quietly closed the door. He would speak to his son in the morning, along with Stella.

**Reed **knew his father was standing in his doorway, but he thought it would be best to ignore him. He did not want to hurt his father even more when he realized that Reed was not in his room in the morning. Reed's plan B was to run away, there was no way his father or any cop for that matter was going to take him to jail.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed.... Comment Comment Comment..... If you read it you can comment


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: I told you guys that I would have another chapter up by the end of the week. A lot of you guys sent me some funny comments about Reed and his running away, thanks for the input and the comments they are greatly appreciated. Also, I know nothing about medicine (I want to be a corporate lawyer), so umm the whole thing with Flack and his injuries was a complete shot in the dark, I know nothing about getting shot.

This chapter was inspired by the song: Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls

*Remember that when a name appears in **BOLD** it means a shift in the character and thought.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The weary doctor walked through the doors that separated the waiting rooms from the operating rooms. Angell stood to greet the doctor, along with Danny and Lindsay:

"Are you here for Detective Don Flack?" The doctor asks rather dully.

"Yes, I am his fiancé Jessica Angell" Angell extends her hand out to shake the doctors hand, "This is Danny Messer and his wife Lindsay."

The doctor shakes both Danny and Lindsay's hands than goes right into the information:

"We've managed to stop the internal bleeding. The bullet just missed his spinal cord and landed in his coastal cartilage, breaking a few ribs. Other than that Mr. Flack is going to be fine; we have him in a medically induced coma, which he should wake up from. The nurses will be wheeling him up to the fifth floor to recovery, they will let you know when you can go and see him."

Angell breathed a sigh of relief:

"Thanks doctor-"

"Dr. Matthew Jou."

"Thanks Dr. Jou." Angell smiled.

The doctor walked off and Angell turned to Danny and Lindsay:

"He's going to be alright." Angell let out a small sob as she embraced Danny.

"He's a fighter Jess I knew he was going to be alright." Danny comforted her.

"I know Danny, I know."

"I'm going to go call Stella so that she can update Mac." Danny moved to break the embrace and walked off.

Angell looked towards Lindsay, than the nurse that was walking towards their direction:

"Here's the nurse."

The nurse told them to follow her and they walked towards the elevators.

* * *

When Reed awoke, the room was pitch dark. He looked at his alarm clock, and moved to get out of bed. He had packed all the bags and belongings that he would need for his journey, and now it was time to hit the road. The time was now 1:30, and Reed only had a few minutes to leave before his father would discover his plan and foil it. Picking up his book-bag, Reed put it on his back; he then thought about where he would go. There was no way he could go to a friend's house; his friend's parents and Mac were all close. This was because Mac pre-screened all his friends and their parents:

"Reed you can never be to safe. You have to know the company you keep."

Mac would tell him as he was ran their names in the database at the crime lab to make sure they weren't criminals. Reed was sure that if he went to their houses, Mac would be there to pick him up in less than 2 minutes. Than Reed would be subjected to the longest lecture in his short life. Taking the bills out of his pocket, Reed counted 50 dollars again. It was the money he got from his birthday party, and the money he would use to buy him a one-way ticket to Mexico. Reed had remembered a movie he and Adam had seen (Without his father's permission) where three fugitives had escaped to Mexico, and the cops could not arrest them because it was a different country. He needed to head to Mexico so that his father and no other cops could arrest him.

Grabbing the last of his bags that held his food and his games, Reed looked around his room and said goodbye to his fish. He walked over to his desk and placed the note he had written for Mac next to the picture of him and his dad. Reed than opened the door slowly, and looked out into the dark hallway. His father's door was closed and the T.V was off. Reed thought it was odd being that his father never went to bed this early. Walking out the room, Reed tiptoed to the front door. Before he opened the door, Reed reached under the vase on the table near the door, and took the emergency credit card from under it. His father said the card was only for emergencies, and Reed figured this to be a big emergency. Now for the most challenging part of the daring escape, Reed needed to get the front door open. The problem with the front door was that it squeaked often when it was opened. His father had never gotten around to getting it fixed, Reed knew that this would be the biggest obstacle to gaining his freedom because it was loud at times. Reed unlocked the door, than slowly began to open it hoping that nothing squeaked in the process. Opening the door halfway Reed took a deep breath and braced himself to open it fully and run if it squeaked. Before Reed could fully opened the door, Mac coughed, causing Reed to freeze in place. His heart beat fast, and his legs went semi-numb. If he were caught in this position, he would be a dead man. Pushing past his fright, Reed squeeze though the amount of door that was still opened and ran towards the stairs. Jumping two at a time, Reed finally made it to the basement where the back door was.

Reed wanted to use the back door, because he knew that the police cars would be parked out front. Though there was no guarantee that they were not in the back, Reed knew that he could slip out the back more easily than he could the front. He and Mac always used the back door when the press was hounding his dad for information about a case or a serial killer. Opening the door, the alarm began to sound.

Reed ran out as fast as he could, and didn't look back.

* * *

Ryan parked his car in the back of the Taylor apartment building, and waited for a sign from god. There was no way he was getting close to Reed, not after what happened yesterday. He needed a new way of looking at his plan; he needed to find a way to get close to Reed. He was sure Mac had beefed up the police force following his son, and Ryan knew he was not getting into the apartment building without any proof of living there. Ryan hated over protective fathers like Mac Taylor. So what someone tired to kill your kid, it doesn't mean they need a police detail following them. Well that was his screwed up way of looking at the situation. He hated men like Mac Taylor who used their professional resources, to protect their personal lives.

Ryan hated fall nights in New York, pulling the blanket more warmly around himself, he thought back to his wife and child. The memoires, six years later, were still painful. He tired hard not to think about how they died, or the pain of knowing that he never got a chance to say good-bye. He thought back to that day he got the phone call, and the feeling of helplessness as he sunk to the floor in utter anguish. His family was his everything, and now they were gone. Taken from him by the Garrett's; Ryan hoped they (The Garrett's) were burning in hell. But what most upset him was the fact that Reed was the only one to survive the accident. Reed Garrett-Taylor got a second chance at life, and his daughter Ashley would never know what it was like to be a child. He hated Reed and he despised Mac Taylor, he wanted them to both to pay. He wanted Mac to feel the anguish he felt when he lost his child. He wanted him to suffer daily like he does.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Ryan caught a sudden movement out the corner of his eye. He then watched as Reed Taylor darted past his car towards the end of the block; he was sure that it was Reed because he knew his body shape and the curly hair was a dead give away:

"God you have finally decided to answer my long awaited prayers. You've decided to hand me Reed Garrett-Taylor in the greatest form-as runaway. Two blessings on the same day."

Ryan said to himself as he started his car. He was going to follow Reed, his plan changed without him having to think about it. Sometimes the best solution to a problem presents itself.

* * *

The loud knocking on the door caused Mac to shoot up in bed. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he grabbed his robe and looked over at the clock:

"9:30, who the heck is knocking at my door this early."

Mac walked out of his bedroom and towards the front door. Reaching to turn the door handle, he was surprised that it was not locked. He could have sworn he had locked the door yesterday night before he went to bed, but then again he was so tired that he most likely forgot too. Mac opened the door and moved out the way to let Stella in:

"What took you so long Mac, and why haven't you answered your phone you had me worried about you and Reed."

"Reed and I are fine Stella," Mac assured," I probably turned off my phone."

"You never turned off your phone, what's going on?" Stella asked rather suspiciously.

"Nothing is wrong, I just was tired last night." Mac walked towards the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

Stella followed, "Did you talk to Reed?"

"No I waited on you remember."

Stella smiled, "You shouldn't have."

"Well I like to listen to my partner so that I don't suffer her wrath later, and besides he was sleep when I went to talk to him last night. I wanted him to rest so I did not wake him."

"Well it 9:30 am and if we want to catch breakfast at Mickey's we'd better hurry."

"Alright go wake Reed, I'll go and get dressed."

Stella only nodded and walked out the kitchen. Knocking on Reed's door, Stella slowly opened the door and peaked into Reeds bedroom:

"Reed honey it's time to wake up, your father and I are taking you to Mickey's."

Getting no answer Stella continued on as she walked into the room:

"Reed you're going to miss the French toast."

Removing the covers from the bed, Stella was a bit surprised that Reed was not there. Leaving the room, Stella knocked on the closed bathroom door. Getting no answer she opened the door and found it empty. Panic mode threatened to ensue as she walked into Mac's bedroom where she found Mac putting on a sweatshirt:

"Reed's not in his room or the bath-room." Stella said in a panic

Instantly alarmed Mac moved past Stella and ran into Reed's room:

"What do you mean not here."

Mac opened the closet than ran out the room towards Reed's bathroom and checked it in vain. Mac's heart skipped a beat as he ran back into Reed's room:

"He knows not to leave this house without me, he knows that he is not to leave without telling me."

Stella didn't answer, she stood holding the letter Reed wrote for Mac in her hands. Tears running down her eyes, she handed the letter to Mac and watched as he read it:

Dear Dad,

I want to thank you for taking me in and raising me for these past five and a half years. You have given me a life that any kid my age would envy. You have treated me like your own, and for that I will forever be truly thankful. But I have a problem with one thing; you always told that you loved me. So I don't understand why you are working against me. I don't understand why you would lie to me everyday, and pretend to love me like you did today. Your probably thinking what is Reed talking about, well I know all about the plan to arrest me for Flacks shooting and possible death. I know it's my fault, if I wasn't on that soccer field, than he would not have been hurt. I am truly and deeply sorry for all the pain I have caused, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I can't let you take me to jail dad, I am only 11, and I won't make it there. So I am heading to a place where you can't find me, so don't try to look for me. Forget about me dad; rebuild your life with Stella. Have the family you've always wanted, have the honest and wonderful family that you can be proud of. I know I'm not what you wanted, and I know I disrupted your life. So here is your chance to start over without me messing it up. Just tell Angell that I never meant to cause her any pain, and that I am sorry I hope she can forgive me too. Also dad I wanted to let you know that I love you with all my heart, and even though you were pretending, I was real in my feelings for you.

Bye Dad,

Love Reed

P.S can you feed Mr. Monk for me? I couldn't take him with me.

Mac dropped the letter on the floor, as his faced turned pale. The realization that Reed had run-away hit him hard. Turning to face Stella, Mac had to use all the will power he had not to break down in front of her. But his will power failed him, and he made it into Stella's embrace before breaking-down. Stella held onto Mac, her own grief clearly obvious. It was heartbreaking to see her partner in such a depressing state, and she desperately wanted to fix it:

"Mac this has to be the shock speaking. Reed wouldn't just run away, he's feeling guilty and is still in some state of shock over what happened with Flack".

Mac didn't answer. He let go of Stella and walked out Reed's bedroom and into his own. Closing the door, Stella listened as he let out the loudest scream she had ever heard.

The Mac Taylor that she did not want to return had returned, and it was going to take everything in her power not to let those old demons get the best of him.

* * *

A/N: I know sad right? Reed running away from the nest and leaving such a sad letter like that. He's scared, and like someone wrote in a comment, scared children do dumb things. Overall I liked this chapter, and I like how it turned out. Here is what to look forward to in the next coming chapters: A kiss out of sorrow? Reed's new friend? and Father son fluff.

Some personal notes: The fish in this chapter is named after my gold fish Mr. Monk from the T.V show Monk.

Also to answer your question Justice I play Forward on my soccer team and I also used to be a goalie. If you noticed Reed plays forward and he used to play goalie.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: In this chapter, I took a little break from the story to give you a little background chapter as to how Mac and Reed met from the first time. This chapter is called intermission (Chapter nine) and it will not feature the continued story-line until chapter ten. I wanted a chapter that would be sweet and fun, devoid of the angst that is going on and will be put into heavy overdrive in the next upcoming chapters. So be prepared for extra fluff and cuteness on the behalf of a five-year old name Reed Garrett.

I wanted to thank everyone for commenting, I am glad that you all are enjoying the story, and it will resume in chapter ten. Please review this chapter. And I hope everyone had an amazing thanksgiving.

Also I am thinking about taking a break from this story for the holidays to write a christmas story. I am thinking about naming it Christmas with the Taylor's, what do you guys think. I,of course, would resume this story after the holiday, but if you don't want me too I won't.

This chapter was inspired by the song: Back to Manhattan by Norah Jones.

**This chapter will be very very long..... You have been warned. **

***Remember when a name appears in ****Bold **it means a change in the chracther and thought.

* * *

**Intermission**

To say Mac was nervous was an understatement. He was passed the point of nervousness, and no words could or would explain how the usually stoic detective was feeling. It had been a few weeks since Mac got the phone call that would send his life into a whirlwind of change. Five weeks ago Mac received a phone call from the Chicago child protective agency about a young child that had recently lost his adoptive parents in a car accident. Mac, who was overly worked and extremely moody at that peculiar moment, quickly dismissed the caller saying that he did not wish to donate to charity. Before Mac could hang up, the caller mentioned Claire's name, and Mac's mood immediately changed. After agreeing to accept the file on the case, Mac hung up, not fully grasping the full weight and gravity of the whole situation.

In the beginning Mac had his doubts. He had always known that Claire had a child, but he, like Claire, was not sure where the child was located. Mac was sure that Claire knew the child was a boy and that she had named him Reed Conrad, but after that her knowledge of where her child went, was limited. When they had first met, Claire told him that she had had a child and that she could not care for him. Agreeing to give her child up, she begrudgingly agreed to a closed adoption because her family thought it would be best if she had no contact with the child. After they were married, Mac encouraged her to talk about the situation and he learned that Claire wanted to keep the baby, but her mother talked her into giving the child a family where he would have everything that she could not give him. He listened as the pain and hurt that filled her heart, spilled out through her mouth and eyes. Over time the topic of Reed was never discussed, but every-time his birthday came around or a holiday passed, Claire would get depressed, crying for her lost child. When she passed, Mac pushed the memory of Reed, along with any other bittersweet memories of his wife, out of his mind as he fought to pick up the pieces of his shattered world.

Mac had never seen a picture of Reed until he opened the file. Any doubts that Mac had about this being the Reed conrad his wife had given up six years ago, were dispelled by the picture he held in his hands. Reed Garrett had all the features of his mother, and Mac's late wife. Everything from their green eyes, their small little noses, and their curly soft brown hair mirrored one another. Mac's heart beat slowly as he stared down at the picture, the gravity of the situation finally crashing down on him. This small boy, was the last living and breathing connection Mac could possibility have to Claire (Other than the beach ball he had saved with her breath in it), and Mac grew frighten. Fear of being rejected by a five year old, was the biggest concern Mac faced. Though he had the final say whether or not he wanted to take Reed in, Mac had this fear that the child would not want to go with him. Mac didn't want to get his hopes up, he didn't want to get too attached to a child that might not want to be with him after all. Though his thoughts were a little premature, Mac had had enough heartbreak in his life, and he didn't want to go down that road again.

But with tomorrow looming in the distance, Mac couldn't help but feel uneasy, and his work suffered greatly. His mind was preoccupied, he was hardly paying attention when he met with Sid about a victim, wasn't his usual aggressive self when he was getting yelled at by Sinclaire, and he was pretty sure that he gave Danny a week off so that he can journey to Montana with Lindsay. Others noticed he was acting out of character, but he just brushed it off as sleep deprivation. He couldn't tell them about Reed, he didn't want them to give their opinions. The only person he told, and the only opinion he cared for, was Stella's. He had told Stella after he got the phone call, and in his state of shock, he was even more surprised to see Stella grin from ear to ear. She was overly excited, asking Mac what he was going to do, and vowing to help him come to the decision that he was most comfortable with. With Stella Mac had voiced all his fears, his concerns, his heartbreak, and the fact that Reed was apart of her. And Stella, after listening intently, wrapped her arms around Mac and assured him that everything was going to be okay.

Putting his head down on the desk, he tried to block any thoughts of Reed,Claire, or the past couple of weeks, out of his mind. But it was too no avail, he just could not focus on any task at hand other than them too. Sighing heavily, Mac paid no attention to the sound of his door opening, and the heavy steps of a woman's heel walking towards him. He knew who it was, and his prediction was correct when she spoke:

"I cannot wait for tomorrow, because I have to meet the five year old that has managed to unravel the usual put together Mac Taylor,"Stella nudged Mac,"Little Reed Garrett has managed to wrap you around his chubby little fingers, and he doesn't even know it or you yet. A word of advice Mac, don't let him smell your fear children feed off that kind of stuff you know." Stella said playfully as she sat on the edge of Mac's desk.

Mac picked his head up from the table:

"I am not unraveled just concerned."

"Your unraveled, I saw you with Sinclaire today, and I was shocked that you just stood there staring off into space as he accused you of tampering with evidence. That, my friend, is unraveled. Mac he's only five, there is nothing to be concerned or fearful of. I'm pretty sure that he does not know how to spell both those words, you'll be fine."

"That's not want I am concerned about.."

"Right Mac." Stella interrupted.

"I don't know how to raise a child, what if I decide that I need him in my life because he is a product of Claire. What if he doesn't like me? What if I.." Mac stopped speaking, letting his voice trail off.

"Mac you don't need to be worrying about the future. We are in the present, tomorrow will be tomorrow and next week will be next week. We just need to take life one day at a time, you need to take this situation one day at a time. I cannot tell you what tomorrow holds for you, but I can tell you that you decide what it will hold for you. Yes it is going to be different if you decide that you need him in your life, but it won't be so bad. I think Reed coming into your life right now is a good thing, maybe it was Claire that sent him. You never know Mac until you open yourself up and stop worrying. Reed might be the last gift she left in the world just for you." Stella said in one big breath.

Mac thought about what Stella said:

"Your right Stella," Mac ran a hand through his hair,"All I can do is wait to see how tomorrow turns out. I thank you for helping me with this, I could have never got through without you."

"Mac you know I am and will always be here for you, and I hope to extend that service to Reed." Stella crossed her fingers.

Mac only nodded:

"Well tomorrow will be the deciding factor"

* * *

**Mac and Stella** arrived at the hotel where he would be meeting Reed and Reed's social worker Betty Warren. After getting the floor and room number from the clerk at the front desk, Mac and Stella made their way to their destination. Walking into the room, Mac was a little surprised to see it had a two- way mirror that could look into the other room, sorta like the interrogation rooms that were at the precinct. The room they were standing in had two chairs and a table, and the adjoining room had a conference table with toys scattered around for the event. Mac and Stella took a seat and waited for Mrs. Warren to join them; after about five minutes of waiting, the door to the conference room was opened and a woman walked in along with another younger lady holding a child's hand. Mac stood and walked over to the mirror, watching as the child ran towards the nearest toy in the room. Mac stood there in utter shock, as he stared at Reed. Reed's rosy cheeks and soft brown chestnut hair, reminded Mac so much of Claire, that he had to exhale to make sure that he was still breathing.

The boy was absolutely beautiful, and the fact that he was Claire's child, made the moment all the more bittersweet. Mac couldn't look away, he was transfixed, stuck in complete astonishment. He had lost his wife, that he knew, but now at this moment he felt like he had her back. There playing with a toy car, was the carbon copy of his wife. Mac was so lost in the moment, that he didn't see or hear Stella walk up next to him:

"Mac he's beautiful." Stella said breathlessly.

Mac didn't answer at first, he just continued to watch the scene playing out before him. Not getting an answer Stella continued:

"He looks.."

"So much like her," Mac finished her sentence,"He looks so much like Claire." Mac watched as Reed sat on the floor with the toys.

"Does that scare you Mac?"

"I don't know how it makes me feel Stella." Mac answered without looking away,"I just know I can't take my eyes off him."

Stella only nodded and looked back towards the room. The two stood like that until Mrs. Warren walked into the room, looking at both Mac and Stella she smiled at them:

"I had the same reaction."

Stella and Mac looked away, as if broken from their trance and looked over at Betty:

"Hi I'm detective Mac Taylor and this is my partner detective Stella Bonasera."

"Yes we spoke on the phone Detective Taylor," Betty shook Mac's hand than turned to Stella,"Hi I am Betty Warren,Reeds social worker."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Warren." Stella shook Betty's hand.

"Please call me Betty." Betty smiled.

"Alright." Stella smiled back.

"Well detective Taylor," Betty turned to Mac,"I know this is out of the blue, but the state of Chicago wanted to respect the Garrett's wishes. In their will the Garrett's made it clear that they wanted Reed returned back to his biological parents. They insured that Reed would not go to a foster home, leaving him a large sum of money, so that his parents can take care of him. Claire Conrad's name was in that will, and that's who they wanted Reed to be returned too."

"How did they know of my wife?" Mac asked.

"Well the Garrett's were extremely wealth, they had connections. Mrs. Garrett wanted to know the woman's name that gave her such an amazing gift, so they researched and pulled some strings and got her name. They did not know that she had moved out of the state, and was married to you. When they passed away, we had to do all the research. That is when I got in contact with you and learned of Mrs. Conrad-Taylor's death." Betty said sorrowfully.

Mac only shook his head and glanced back at Reed:

"Did you try to look for his father?" Mac looked back at Betty

"We tried, before we sent you the file my assistant and myself tried looking but we had no luck. The Garrett's did not know who he was, and they were under the impression that Claire did not know either. No name was on the birth certificate, and when we tried to contact her parents, they wanted nothing to do with the child."

"She never told me his name, I am pretty sure he was a one time thing.,"Mac sighed,"Claire stopped speaking to her parents after she gave up Reed, she couldn't face them and they were still angry at her for getting pregnant out of wed-lock."

"Well because we could not find the father, you were the only one that we could look too. Like I stated before, I know that this is a lot to take in. To go from childless to having a five year old is very overwhelming..."

"What happens to him if I don't take him?"

"Well,"Betty took a deep breath,"Reed will go into the foster care system until someone decides to adopt him again."

Mac turned to look back at Reed, that was something Claire absolutely did not want for her child. When she gave him up,she knew that he was going to a good home. If she knew that foster care was her child's fate, she would have never gave him up. Mac did not know what he was going to do, he was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. He was certain that he was not ready for a child, but he loved his late wife too much to see her child suffer. Turning to face Stella, he was certain what she would say. Stella liked a challenge, and he knew that if she was in this position, she would sign the papers and take Reed home right now. But he was not that impulsive, he needed to think:

"Mrs. Warren.."

"Betty"

"Betty, can I have some time alone with him?"

"Of course you can." Betty moved to the door and motioned for her assistant to leave the room and Mac walked in.

* * *

Mac stood hesitantly by the door, stuck in one stop. He had little too no experience with children, only interacting with them when it came to his job. He knew nothing about them, chalking that up to the fact that he had given up any hope of having children. **Stella** wanted to tap on the window and urge Mac to interact:

"He's nervous." She turned to Betty

"I know and I think it's cute." Betty smiled.

"It is." Stella quietly said to herself.

While Mac was trying to figure out what he wanted to do, Reed had abandoned the toy car he was playing with, and looked towards the grapes on the tray that was placed in the room. Getting up, the five year old walked over towards the table and climbed unto the chair. Mac watched as Reed reached the tray and sat on the table with the tray on his lap. Taking a grape from the bag Reed ate one grape and looked up at Mac. Reed grinned, and Mac found himself smiling back:

"Eat one." Reed extended his hand to offer Mac a grape.

"No I'm alright." Mac assured taking a step towards Reed.

"Eat one now!" Reed urged again, popping another grape into his mouth.

Mac took the grape and ate it, he barely consumed the first grape before Reed was standing on the table shoving a second grape into Mac's mouth.

"So much for not ruling the roast." **Stella **thought to herself.

Mac's stomach, deprived of breakfast, rumbled as the second grape hit his stomach. Hearing the rumbling, Reed, who was intrigued by the sound, moved to rest his head unto Mac's stomach to listen for the sound again. Figuring that it only made the sound when Mac was given a grape, Reed feed Mac another grape and hurriedly put his head back to Mac's stomach. Mac, who had never come this close to a child before, looked back towards the mirror as if Stella could assist, but seeing that this time he was on his own, he let Reed continue doing his "experiment." The process of Reed feeding Mac the grapes continued until there was no more:

"Your belly button makes funny noises."

"My belly button?"

"Yeah" Reed laughed again as Mac's stomach made another noise.

Mac smiled at the mistake:

"Maybe my belly button is trying to say hello?"

"Hello belly button I'm Reed." Reed said to Mac's stomach.

Mac, along with Stella and the others, laughed. Mac began to relax:

"Do you think my belly button speaks?" Reed asked Mac

"I'm sure it does." Mac said nodding his head.

"I bet it says glob glob glob like yours."

"Are you sure?" Mac said playfully

"I'm positive, do you want to hear?" Reed lifted his shirt to show Mac his stomach.

Mac pretended to move his head towards Reed's belly to listen:

"Wow your belly button makes a lot of noises."

"It does?" Reed lowered his head to try to listen.

"It sure does Reed."

"I told you so" Reed giggled.

"I guess next time I am going to have to believe you."Mac looked into Reed's eyes, they were the same eyes he looked into every-time in looked into Claire's eyes.

**Stella** couldn't believe what was unfolding before her eyes; Mac was coming out of his harden shell, and all it took was a child. Anyone looking upon the scene of these two, would be blind not to see the love radiating from Mac. Stella was sure of what she predicted in Mac's office the day before, Reed was well on his way to having Mac wrapped around his little finger.

**Reed's **eyes wandered down to the shiny badge that was attached to Mac's belt:

"Cool." Reed reached for Mac's badge.

Mac unhooked the badge and handed it to Reed. Reed took the badge and examined it; Mac sat onto the chair in front of Reed:

"This is yours?"

"Yup."

"Are you a police cop?"

Mac chuckled:

"I am Reed."

"Really."

Reed said excited as he climbed down from the table, and before Mac could stop him, moved to sit on Mac's lap. Reed absolutely loved cops, and he wanted to be closer to Mac because of that:

"What does this mean?" Reed pointed to the numbers on the badge

"That's my identification number."

"What's that?"

"So people can know my cop number" Mac brushed a wayward curl behind Reed's ear.

"Can I get a cop number?"

"Someday."

"Promise?" Reed asked with a look that stole Mac's heart:

"I Promise."

Reed smiled at Mac than rested his head on Mac's chest. Mac leant down to kiss the top of Reed's head, than rested his chin. So much for not being sucked into the allure of the child, Mac was officially drowning. He had done everything he told himself not to do; Reed, in a matter of five minutes, had managed to steal Mac's heart. Like his mother, Reed, had hit a soft spot that he hardly let anyone in too touch. At this moment Mac knew what he wanted, no needed, to do. Claire, through her son, was still present, and Mac needed to be close enough to her again. Mac looked down at Reed, in a matter of a few minutes, he had fallen asleep near Mac's heart. Not wanting to wake the child, Mac motioned for Betty and the others to come into the room.

* * *

"You said that if I don't take him he will end up in foster care" Mac asked covering Reed's ears.

"Yes." Betty whispered.

"And you could not get in contact with his father?"

"Nope, and Claire's parents wanted nothing to do with him." Betty looked down at Reed.

"Alright." Mac just wanted to make sure that he had no one to contest him in court for the custody of Reed.

Stella's heart leaped in her throat:

"Mac does this mean?" Stella cracked a grin.

Mac looked at his partner and only nodded:

"Betty what do I have to do to take him home?"

Betty leaped for joy:

"Just sign these papers, and you can take him home tonight. In another day or two, a New York social worker will be at your home to make sure that all is well and that you have sufficent living quarters for Reed."

"I do have that." Mac looked at Stella, he was referring to the room Stella had decorated for Reed.

"Your welcome." Stella mouthed

Mac signed the papers and Betty leant down to hug him:

"Your making a wonderful choice detective." Betty ruffled Reed's hair.

"I know."

"Alright I have to go and get his bags, than make a few phone calls, I will be right back"

Betty left the room leaving Stella and Mac alone with Reed:

"Mac you were wonderful with him."

"I can't it explain it Stella, it just felt natural."

"I think I know what it was." Stella leant down to get a better look at the sleeping boy.

"What was it?"

"I think you know Mac," Stella looked into Mac's eyes,"He belongs to her, and a part of you knew all along that you were not going to leave this hotel without him."

* * *

After everything was done at the hotel, and Reed awoke to say his goodbyes to Betty and her assistant. Mac and Stella took Reed to the nearby park so he can run around, and Mac and Stella could discuss what he wanted to do now that he had Reed. After that, they went out to dinner. Stella looked on lovingly as Mac tended to Reed's every need, being so attentive and not letting Reed out of his site:

"So begins the overprotecting"

Stella thought to herself as she listened to Mac order Reed's food:

"Make sure that the meat is cut into pieces that are not too small, but not too big. I want it so that he can eat them without choking."

After dinner they left the diner and headed home. The car ride was quiet, until Stella noticed that Reed has fallen asleep again:

"He's out."

Mac looked at Reed passed out in the back seat:

"That was easy." Mac grinned to himself.

"You got lucky, it's not always going to be that easy Mac."

"Stella can I just have my moment?" Mac looked over at Stella.

"Do you want your moment of silence now? Because for the next 13 years it's going to be chaos?" Stella laughed.

"I don't think it is going to be complete chaos, I have you to help me out. You can babysit when I need a little alone time, or when I go out on a date.."

"So your thinking about dating now?" Stella interrupted?

"Of course, chicks eat up that whole single dad stuff."

"So your going to use Reed to get women."

"No Stella," Mac laughed,"I'm just yanking your chain."

"Did you just say yanking your chain?"

"I heard someone in the lab say it."

"It sounds like something Adam would say; but I knew you were joking, or you would have had to stop this car so that I can beat you up." Stella said rather seriously.

"Oh really now?" Mac took his eyes off the road to look at Stella.

"Mac pay attention, you have precious cargo in the back."

"Your always looking out for my best interest."

"Of course I am Mac, what kind of partner and friend would I be if I didn't?"

Mac thought for a moment:

"You'd be a flack." That was another word Mac was pretty sure he got from Adam.

Stella looked at Mac in surprise, he was using terms and words that Stella was pretty sure Mac did not use on a daily biases:

"We'll I certainly don't want to let you down now that you have Prince Reed to look after,"Stella smirked,"You know the new ruler of the Taylor household."

"If he is the prince than does that make me king?"

"I don't think so."

Stella laughed, she was loving this rarely seen side of Mac. They chatted lightly about cases, and Reed's care until they arrived at the apartment. Mac carried Reed as they walked to Stella's car; before Stella left she looked up at Mac holding Reed:

"You look.." Stella couldn't finish the sentence the moment was too surreal.

"Huh.."

"Nothing, goodnight Mac," Stella leaned in and kissed Reed,"Goodnight Prince Garrett."

"I hope you don't intend on calling him that for the rest of his life."

"No, but give it a week and I bet he'll be acting like a prince. The first child is always the spoiled one."

"Wow and here I was thinking it was the last child that got spoiled the most." Mac responded.

"Well there you go,Reed is going to be spoiled galore being that I don't see you ever having kids of your own Mac."

"I see your point; well," Mac started looking down at the sleeping Reed,"I guess your right Stella."

"About what?"

"This little guy does have me wrapped around his fingers for now, but I think I put up a good fight."

"He had you after he shoved the second grape into your mouth."

"Alright well I plan on rebounding for round two." Mac eyes gleamed with a mixture of pride and love.

"My money is still on Reed."

Mac smiled and looked down at his watch:

"Well let me get the prince into bed goodnight Stella."

"Good night Mac."

Stella watched as Mac turned and walked towards the door that lead up into the building from the garage. Once they were gone Stella got into the car and rested her head unto the steering wheel. She had to stop herself from telling Mac that he looked like a caring father holding his child, a look she had also envisioned him to be with her. Though she teased Mac about him being wrapped around Reed's finger, she too was bit by the bug. Reed wrapped her around his fingers, from the first moment she laid eyes on him. And she wanted nothing more than to be with Mac, tucking Reed in. Starting her engine, she thought about the day. This day was a day of first for Stella; she had seen Mac smile for the first time in months, she had seen Mac come out of his shell so much so that he took custody of a five year old. And most importantly, this was the day Stella realized she was in love with Mac Taylor.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for bearing with me long enough to get to this point of the chapter. It took me forever to realize how I wanted to end it. So what did you think of the intermission? Wasn't this a cute chapter? I thought it was, so you have the background as to how Reed came into Mac's life. There will be another chapter like this to show you how Mac adjusted the first night and how the team met Reed. I wanted to show a different side of Mac and how Reed began to help Mac heal.

P.S: I want to see something, before you comment I want you to write Captain Jack Sparrow. I want to see if you read my Authors Notes.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: Wow the reviews and the private messages from the last chapter was so positive, I read over it (Because I don't like to read the chapters after I post them), and I thought wow this really is a cute chapter. I kinda felt jealous of Stella, I would have loved to be looking upon that scene. But now I have to get back to the story-line. This chapter was hard to write because I just did not know how to start the beginning;I wanted to convey the hurt, anger, and other different emotions that Mac his feeling, but I just did not know how. Hopefully I got it right.

Thanks to all my international readers.. :)

Look I am only going to say this once, I will not take negative private messages, nor will I respond to them. So if you want to be an ass and have nothing better to do with your time but send those kind of messages, just know that you will not get any exchange back from me.

This chapter was inspired by the song: Moments by Emerson Drive

*Remember when a name appears in **Bold **it means a change in character and thought.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Time seemed to slow, and all Mac seemed to hear was his own panting. Every emotion possible was vying for dominance. He struggled against the urge to lash out and attack his bedroom, but the pent up rage, the winning emotion, overtook him as he reached for the alarm clock. He threw it against the wall, followed by his cell phone and the picture frame of his wife. He crumbled the letter, that had managed to stay in his left hand, and threw it in the corner. Gasping to continue the air flow, Mac suppressed the sobs that threatened to escape from his mouth and the burning sensation of tears that wanted to spill down the side of his cheeks. He wasn't the one for tears, or angry outburst, but this wasn't the time to be so reserved with his emotions. He knew that he was supposed to immediately begin treating this like a missing child's case, he was trained in this stuff, Mac knew the protocol. Mac had worked enough missing person's cases to know that they were supposed to be treated with the upmost importance, causing him and his team to kick it into overdrive. But now he was on the other side of the table, getting a taste of the bittersweet medication fed to him. All the emotions that he witnessed the victims parents experience, began to fill him and run through his veins. Mac needed a moment to recoup, collect himself and figure out what he wanted to do.

Lying on the bed, breathing rather heavily, Mac looked up at the ceiling trying to get a handle on everything. But his rage sprang up again like some well. Getting off the bed, Mac grabbed his sneakers and got dressed. At that moment he knew who he wanted to lash out at, he knew who he wanted to blame. Grabbing his jacket, Mac opened the door and stormed passed Stella:

"Mac where are you going?" Stella eyed the jacket in Mac's hand

"I'm going to get answers." Mac said angrily referring to the officers placed outside his building.

"Mac you need to calm down first before you go and speak to those officers, you might say or do something that you're going to regret."

"That's the point Stella." Mac opened the door.

"Mac just calm down."

Mac turned towards Stella, letting the door slam:

"Calm down, those bastards had a job Stella, they were supposed to be looking out for him."

"Yes Mac I understand that, but if you go out there and you start yelling and demanding badges, than you won't get anywhere. Right now we need to call the team and begin this search. Reed couldn't have gotten far."

"Stella how could you possibly understand what I am going through right now, you don't-"

"That's not fair Mac, Reed is just as much a part of my life as he is yours." Stella stepped towards Mac.

Mac backed away:

"That may be true, but I have to deal with this."

"Mac please just.."

"Look Stella I have taken your advice enough okay, now its time to do things my way."

"Then I am coming with you.." Stella reached to grab her jacket.

"No, you've done enough damage already." Mac snapped as he walked out the door.

Stella blinked as the door slammed. She knew that the words were said out of hurt, but they still stung. What did Mac mean by them? Surely he did not think that Reed running away was her fault, but yet the accusation in the words were present. Feeling completely helpless, Stella took out her phone and dialed Danny's number:

"Danny I need you, Hawkes, and Lindsay at Mac's now!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Reed had never been on the subway before. The closes he had ever been to the subway or a train for that matter, was when he and Mac went out of state to visit family. Mac did not like taking public transportation, so Reed had never been on a public bus or subway car. So now, as he stared at the subway map, he had no clue how to get to the destination he needed to get too. He thought about asking the guy in the booth about how to get to the airport, but he thought against it. He was a kid, alone, and he did not want to bring attention to himself. Also he figured that Mac now knows that he is missing, and probably put out a Amber alert, or something national,already. Reed wouldn't put that past his dad, so he had to move swiftly and quickly so that he can make it out of the country before any cop or his father finds him.

**Ryan **eyed Reed. He had followed him into the subway station, and now he was just waiting for the right moment to strike. Finding that moment, as Reed stared helplessly at the subway map, Ryan thanked god again for delivering his opportunity on a platter:

"Where do you want to go?" Ryan smiled as he walked next to Reed.

Reed stepped back from the map in surprise:

"Your that guy that came to the lab the other day."

"Yes Reed your fathers friend."

"I don't think you are my fathers friend. When I gave him the letter, he was very upset about something. He was angry that they let you in." Reed looked frightful.

"Oh, that was nothing Reed. I just served him some legal papers that's all. Where is your father." Ryan looked around.

"He's not here." Reed looked down

"Reed does he know where you are?" Ryan asked concerned

Reed didn't answer:

"Oh Reed," Ryan said,"Whatever your doing or are up too it's a bad idea."

"Please don't call my dad." Reed begged.

Ryan looked at Reed:

"Alright," Ryan shook his head,"Reed tell me what your doing."

"I can't."

"Reed if you running away or something, I have to report this. I don't want to be liable or face your fathers wrath, if he finds out that I saw you and did not report it."

"Please don't call me father or the cops, I promise I will tell you if you don't tell on me." Reed pleaded

Ryan looked into Reeds eyes,"Alright you need to tell me the reason why you are running away.

"Right here." Reed looked around.

"No," Ryan eyed the nearby cop,"not here, lets go grab a slice of pizza."Ryan leant down and picked up a bag.

"Alright." Reed answered as he picked up his other bags.

Ryan and Reed left the subway station.

* * *

Mac angrily left the apartment building and walked up too one of the police officers that was standing by the police car smoking a cigarette. Before Mac could open his mouth to speak, the officers partner noticed him:

"Good morning Detective Taylor."

"Where you the ones of duty last night?" Mac ignored the greeting.

The officer that was smoking the cigarette, put it out as his partner answered Mac:

"We were."

"We're you the only ones on duty?"

"Yes because the other officers here were called somewhere else, they needed on the man power they can get."

"Yes but what were your orders?"

"With all due respect detective we received other orders and they needed to be followed."

"Without telling me," Mac could hardly contain his anger any longer,"Because of your failure to tell me that a car was going to be missing, my son has managed to run away."

The two officers looked at one another than the one that was smoking the cigarette spoke:

"Sir surely this cannot be our fault, we did not see your son exit the building."

"Not your fault," Mac stepped up to the officers face,"This is of course your fault."

**Danny **and the others arrived just as Mac was beginning his argument with the officers. Danny and Hawkes walked up to where Mac was, while Lindsay waited with Stella:

"Detective if your son is missing you know the protocol just as much as we do." The officer snapped.

"Besides it isn't our fault that you can't keep a handle on your kid." The other officer added.

That was more than enough to send Mac over the edge, before Danny and Hawkes could stop him, Mac leaped over the one officer and punched the other one in the face. Danny, Hawkes, and the assaulted officers partner, both struggled to get Mac off the insulting officer. Danny and Hawkes than dragged and shouting Mac back into the building, than into his apartment. Once they were in the apartment, they left Mac go:

"What the hell is going on here Mac? Where is Reed?" Danny eyed him.

"Ask Stella." Mac snapped as he stormed into Reed's bedroom and closed the door.

All three of the CSI'S looked at Stella.

* * *

After Stella was done telling the CSI'S what happen, a silence fell in the room. Danny got up from the couch and began to pace the living room:

"Have you checked his friends house, maybe he could have went over there?"

Stella shook her head,"I don't think he would have went to any of his friends houses, he made it clear in his letter that that is not where he is at."

Danny just nodded his head and went back into his though process. Reed was like a little brother to him;when Danny had first met Reed, Reed had latched on to him. Danny could not imagine the pain that Mac was feeling right now, and every fiber in him wanted to bring the child back for Mac's sake:

"Stella what does Mac plan on doing?"

"I don't know but if he does not want to start giving orders, I will. Lindsay, I want you to collect three pictures of Reed and send them to the local police stations and the news outlets. Tell the police stations that he is the child of a prominent detective and he's missing, and tell the news stations to run a missing child news report, but use Reed's adoptive name so that no criminal seeking revenge on Mac can go after Reed. Hawkes I want you to go back to the station and call all of Reed's friends, soccer coaches, and teachers. Anyone that Reed might have some contact with, I need for you to call them.

Hawkes and Lindsay got up to leave, while Danny continued to pace the living room floor. Once they have left, Danny turned to Stella:

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need for you to process Reed's bedroom. I ask you to do this, because I know Mac can't do it and neither can I at this moment. Also.."

"No one is going into that room." Mac interrupted Stella.

Danny and Stella both turned to look at Mac:

"Mac we need to process the bedroom, maybe he left something in there." Stella said softly.

"No Stella." Mac shook his head.

"Mac," Danny started,"I know this is very hard for you, but you need to let us do our job. You need to let us help you find him."

"No one goes into his room, unless it's him and that's final."

Mac turned and walked away from them.

* * *

Ryan and Reed walked into the pizza shop and took a seat near the end of the shop. They ordered their pizza and waited until they were left alone to begin their conversation:

"Reed, let me be the first to say that I do not condone running away. If you having problems with your father, you should voice them with him so that he can work them out with you."

Reed nodded,"I know, but I'm not having problems with my dad. I just don't.."

"You just don't want what Reed?"

"Well yesterday I was at the soccer fields and there was this shooting and my dad's co-worker got shot."

"And?" Ryan asked suppressing the grin that wanted to run across his face.

"It's my fault that he got shot."

"How is it your fault Reed?"

"Because I should not have been on the soccer field, my dad could not make it to the game so I should have known something was up when he sent all three of his co-workers to the park with me. Also before I left for the game there was police cars stationed outside my home, I should have paid attention to the signs that something was wrong. And me being the selfish kid that I am, I needed to go to the park that day." Reed hung his head.

Ryan took a bite of his pizza and stared at Reed. The kid was so naive, and Ryan planned on exploiting that:

"Reed look at me," Reed picked up his head and look at Ryan," I doubt that it was your fault. Things happen, there are a lot of crazy people in this world, you just have to watch out for them. Now say your father is coming after you, where do you plan on going?"

"To mexico."

"Mexico? Why Mexico?" Ryan had to suppress another laugh.

"Because I saw a movie where these men committed a crime and they fled to Mexico so the police could not touch them."

"Okay and how do you plan on getting there?"

"Plane."

"Do you have your tickets?"

"No, but I have money to pay for them." Reed showed Ryan the money he had.

"Reed do you have a passport?" Ryan ignored the fact that Reed did not have enough money for a plane ticket and went right to the passport

"What is that?"

"Something you will need to fly out of this country."

"The guys in the movie did not have that."

"Well because movies are fake." Ryan rolled his eyes, killing Reed was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

"Oh," Reed looked out the pizza shop window,"What am I going to do now?"

Ryan didn't answer. He knew that this was his moment to carry out his plan and he needed to be carefully as to how he did it:

"Look you can come and stay at my place until everything with your father and the police cools off."

"Really?"

"Yea I have no problem with it, I know your father and I am sure they if won't have a problem with you staying with me."

"Where do you live?"

"Brooklyn."

"Where is that at?"

Ryan looked at Reed, the kid was sheltered, no he was beyond sheltered. Ryan smiled:

"It's not too far from here."

"Alright than,I'll go stay with you."

"Good, lets get out of here before someone sees us." Ryan throw money down on the table and got up.

"Alright."

Reed grabbed his bags and the two walked out of the pizza shop. Reed could not have known what he was about to get himself into, but Ryan knew pretty well that Reed had just sealed his fate.

* * *

A/N: How crazy is this Ryan guy, telling Reed tow watch out the for the crazies. Anyway Mac will take Reed running away pretty hard, I think it's one thing to work missing children's cases, than it is another thing to work your own child's case. Tell me what you thought about the chapter K?

Up next: Ryan and Reed head back to Ryan's house, Flack wakes up, and Mac receives a gift.

Also Christmas with the Taylor's will be up this week..... Brink of Sanity will continue after the Christmas


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: Hello I know that I have not written for the longest, but there is a reason why: My computer broke after Christmas and I just got it fixed so I am so sorry for the delay like I said. So please forgive and I promise I am giving you guys a really good chapter. I promise to update more because by now I am supposed to be up to like the 15th chapter.

Thanks to all my international readers and thanks everyone for commenting and being patient.

This chapter was inspired by the song: Wasted Carrie Underwood

*Remember when a name appears in Bold it means a change in character and thought

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

It was more easier said than done, to just collect yourself and try to work your own child's missing persons case. All of Mac's knowledge and experience about such cases, were a curse to him, because he knew the outcomes he knew that most people are never found alive. But still Mac had to do it, he had to drag himself to the crime lab, he had to collect his thoughts and emotions to begin to piece together the broken pieces and find his child. The team, after doing everything that Stella had told them to do, had converged back into the crime lab and into the conference room away from the prying eyes of others. Mac, who had went into the locker room to freshen up and try to get it together, had wandered back into the room where everyone was waiting for him. Stella instantly noticed the forced demeanor, a normally suited Mac is replaced with a polo and Kaki wearing Mac Taylor who looks as if he is barely keeping it together.

Mac looked around the room and swallowed:

"Lindsay how was the police stations and the media outlets."

Lindsay sat up in her chair:

"I faxed over pictures of Reed to every police station in the tri-state area, I told them that he is the son of a prominent detective and that we would appreciate it if they assisted in the search. I then faxed over a picture of Reed to our trusted friends over at Fox News and they are going to air the picture of Reed with his adoptive name attached along with a number they can call with information."

"Alright what about you Sheldon?" Mac looked over at Dr. Hawkes.

"No luck with Reed's friends of soccer coaches. No one has heard from him since the shooting, but all of them have offered to assist in the search. I told them that if Reed contacts them, that they are to call you immediately."

"It's best that they just stay where they are and not get in the way." Mac breathed

**Stella **shifted in her seat:

"Mac don't you think that it would be somewhat helpful to have them assist? Children when they are scared normally call a friend to meet them, we can use Reeds good friend Matthew as bait."

"No-"

"Mac I think that-"

"Look Stella, Reed is my son and I will find him the way I want to find him okay? He's mine" Mac snapped.

Stella just stared at Mac speechless, Danny cut in:

"Look Mac-"

"No Danny I can speak for myself," Stella interrupted,"Mac I know this is difficult for you, but we have to work together to bring him home safely."

"Stella I know how to do my job, I don't need you telling me how to do anything." Mac stormed out of the conference room.

Stella got up to follow after him but Danny stopped her:

"Let him go Stella, let him go."

All of the CSI's looked off as Mac walked into his office and slammed the door.

* * *

Angell sat next to to Flack's bed waiting for him to wake up. He had been out of surgery for a day now, and he still had not woken up. The doctors had assured her that Flack was going to be alright, but she could not or would not believe them until Flack was safely awoke and out of any danger. Shifting in her seat, Angell took Flacks hand into her own and kissed it. They had been dating for a while and recently Flack had asked her for her hand in marriage. She didn't to bury the love of her life, she didn't want to have to live a life without Flack. Lost in her thoughts, she hardly noticed the flicker of eye-lids struggling to open:

"Angell where-" Flack said coarsely as he cleared his throat looking around:

"Flack baby." Angell leaned over and kissed Flack on the lips.

"Angell how did I get here?"

Angell pulled her chair closer to Flacks bed:

"You were shot at Reed's soccer game-"

"Is Reed okay?" Flack asked concerned.

"Yes and no," Angell started off slowly, Lindsay had called and told her about Reeds disappearance,"Reed was not injured on the soccer field, but this morning Mac had discovered that Reed had ran away. He blames himself for you getting shot, and he thinks that the cops and Mac is coming after him."

"How is Mac taking this?" Flack asked.

"Not well."

"I need to get up from here and assist Mac in finding him." Flack tried to get out of bed.

"Flack you can't leave or move." Angell countered as she tried to lay him back down.

"No Angell, Mac needs me."

"He has the others Flack, and in case you did not understand, you were shot. Mac would appreciate it more if you stayed in the bed and did not try to risk your recovery."

"What am I supposed to do huh? Sit here while a thirteen year old, who happens to be my best friends child, wanders out there in danger? I need to go and help Mac." Flack said through gritted teeth as the pain finally registered with his sudden movements.

"You get well Flack and then you can go and see what you can do."

"And what if it is to late Angell, what happens then?"

"Mac is going to fine his son Flack, believe me when I say that." Angell said with hope laced in her voice.

* * *

Reed and Ryan arrived at Ryan's apartment in Brooklyn. Ryan helped Reed place his bags in the guest room, than gave him a tour:

"Your apartment is huge." Reed said in wonder.

"It's not that big." Ryan gushed.

"Well it's bigger than the one I live in with my dad, I mean Mac."

"Reed you know you can say dad."

"Dad's would never betray you." Reed said through anger.

"I agree," Ryan said looking down,"Well the living room is over there and the kitchen is just beyond the sliding door. You can watch T.V and time and eat as much as you like."

"Alright," Reed said as he walked ahead of Ryan,"And where does this door lead to?" Reed asked pointing to a door painted black.

"Don't ever touch that door or open it," Ryan said sternly,"Only I'm allowed down there; if I catch you even near that door I will call your father."

"Okay man calm down it was just a question." Reed said with a raised eye-brow as he looked at Ryan

Ryan instantly realize what he had just down and tried to fix the situation:

"The door leads to a private place where I do most of my work. I don't want you to get hurt"

"Oh okay." Reed answered.

"Well Reed it's getting late, I am going to go and get some towels for you to take a shower before you go to bed."

"Alright."

Ryan turned to walk down the hallway towards his bedroom:

"Hey Ryan." Reed called after him

"Yes Reed." Ryan turned back around

"Thanks again for taking me in." Reed smiled at him

"Anytime" Ryan smiled back.

"Well I am going to go watch some T.V for a while"

"I'll catch you in a few." Ryan continued walking down to his room.

Reed walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch, turning on the T.V he bypassed the news. If he would have waited for a few minutes, he would have realized just how much his father loved him.

**Meanwhile **

Ryan had walked into his bedroom and turned on the T.V. He needed something to drown out the shouts of joy that wanted to escape him. He had wished for this moment for the longest, and now his plan was finally coming together. It was only a couple of more days, and things were going to go down as planned. Taking off his coat, Ryan settled on the news:

"A Amber alert is in full effect tonight," A blonde reporter began talking,"The New York police department is asking for your help tonight in the search for Reed Garrett," A picture of Reed flashed on the television,"If anyone has any information regarding this child's whereabouts, please call 1-888-amber-al."

"Son of a bitch." Ryan hissed as he made sure his door was locked.

He did not expect the detective to go to the media. He had followed Mac's career for the longest, and he knew that the detective hated going to the media for anything. Ryan did not factor in that this was Reed, Mac's son, and Mac would do anything to find his child. Ryan knew that people had saw him and Reed together, he knew that it was just a matter of time before they were knocking on his door. His plan needed to be changed once again, he was going to have to kick up everything and make some drastic decisions, and it would start with drawing the detective into a huge trap.

* * *

After watching the news, Mac sat down at his desk and tried to concentrate on the work on his desk. He didn't know what was coming over him, but after awhile he found himself staring at a picture of Reed when he was six graduating from kindergarden. He couldn't concentrate on his work when his son was out there alone. **Stella** walked hesitantly into Mac's office and sat down on the side of the desk:

"Daydreaming again Mac?" Stella smiled at him.

"Just thinking," Mac turned to her,"Hey I'm sorry about-"

"I know where it's coming from Mac," Stella said shrugging it off," Do you remember the first time Reed got sick?"

Mac only smiled and nodded:

"You took a whole week off and sat by the side of his bed not moving an inch."

"I was convinced that he was going to die, I had Sheldon over every-time he coughed."

"And we all had to tell you that he just had a fever and that he was going to be alright." Stella laughed.

"Yes I remember that day, it was the first time Reed had called me dad." Mac said looking off into the distance.

"Yes Mac, and you called me elated that he had called you that for the first time since coming into your care. Look Mac, I have shared every moment with you from the first moment Reed had stepped into your life. You need to trust that I only want the best for Reed like you. I love Reed like my own Mac, and I want him home too."

"I know Stella." Mac took Stella's hand in his just as his phone buzzed.

**Meanwhile**

Reed had fallen asleep on the couch, and Ryan stood over him. Staring down at the teenager, Ryan understood why Mac could love this child so much, he was gorgeous. But Ryan could not be tempted by the charm of a sleeping child and knew what he had to do. Taking out his phone and took a picture of Reed and sent it to Mac's phone, along with the message:

"He's such a lovely child, I got him now. You have less than 24 hours."

After sending the message, Ryan stared a little longer at Reed than walked towards the door that lead to where everything was going to occur.

**Back at the lab**

Mac opened his phone and looked down at the picture of a sleeping Reed along with the message. Shock overtook his body as he dropped the phone in his hand, Stella picked up the phone and after reading the message she too grew shocked:

"He has Reed."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, I told you I would deliver a good chapter.... Tell me did you like it and I want honesty along with some god comments. I know I had to give you guys a good chapter.

Coming up: Mac takes charge (Fatherly duty over powers his drive to find his son), Ryan takes it a step further, Reed wonders what is behind the door, and Flack leaves the hospital against the Angell's wishes.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: I am so glad that you all enjoyed the chapter, I told you that I was going to be producing chapters more quicker than before because I need to catch up. Lucky for you guys, when my computer was broken I was still writing the chapters on paper, so all I have to do is edit them and re-type them on the notepad thingy here. The direction of this story is always changing, I want to go one way with the story and than something else comes up and I turn and go another way. But I think I am going to stick with this route.

Also I had to drop Reed's age down to eleven (Due to a sequel, yes I said sequel) and also guys check out the early chapters because I have been re-writing some bits so that it can tie into the eleven year old story line. I have been working overtime on this story because I want to win a Fan Fiction award, so when it comes time to vote, don't forget about me.

Thanks to all my international readers and thanks everyone for commenting

This chapter was inspired by: Gravity by Sara Bareilles

*Remember when a name appears in Bold it means a change in character and thought

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

Someone once said that there was no greater bond than that between a parent and child. Though Reed wasn't Mac's biological child, there was still some connection there that was stronger than the forces that be. So the idea that his child was in the hands of a deranged killer, made him sick. But, in that moment, it also helped Mac realize that he had to snap out of his pity party and fight tooth and nail for his child:

"Stella call the team and tell them that I want them back in the conference room, this bastard wants a fight I am going to give him one."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Ryan was down in the basement putting the final touches on the device that would bring Detective Taylor to his knees. Now, that the Amber alert was announce, Ryan had to hurry up and follow out his plan. This device, that Ryan had been working on for the past four years, was designed to inflict eternal pain on the lungs. Ryan planned to put Reed in the device, along with only five hours of oxygen. If the Mac could not find his child in five hours, Reed would perish. The idea of suffocation was only fair, for his own daughter suffocated under the weight of the car in the crash, and Ryan wanted Reed to experience every bit of pain that his child experienced in that short period of time.

After Ryan finished up with the device, he planned on going out and committing another crime and intentionally getting caught by the CSI'S. There he would have every opportunity to play his little game with Mac, to torture Mac and bring the detective to his knees. Ryan wanted him (Mac) to beg for Reed's life. Ryan wanted to be the one with all the power, the one to decide if Reed lives or not.

* * *

**Back at the crime lab**

The team tiredly made their way back into the conference room, where they were greeted by a energized Mac:

"I want to apologize to you all for the way I have been acting-"

"Mac you don't need to apologize to any of us, Reed is like family, and family has to stick together." Danny cut Mac off.

"I know," Mac looked at Stella and she nodded her head with approval,"Well recently a new development has come up, I am under the impression that Reed was taken, and did not run away."

"Why would you think that?" Asked Lindsay after she yawned.

"When I was in my office, I got a message from the man that showed up at the crime lab and handed Reed a note. In the message there was a picture of Reed sleeping, along with a threat saying that we only have 24 hours to find him. I think this is the same man that killed Karen Mellows and Kathy Moore. So we need to get going to solve these murders so that it can lead us to this man and Reed. So Danny I need you to head back to my apartment and process Reed's bedroom, your looking for any clue that would prove that Reed might have been kidnapped. Lindsay I want you to take these case folders and pictures of Karen and Katy to find anything that might point to our guy. Stella I know that Angell interviewed a witness, I need for you to read over the interview or call her back into the station to talk to her some more. I want more information. Sheldon I need for you to process Kathy and Karen's clothes again, maybe there is something you missed. When you have new information bring it to me immediately, let's get going."

The CSI'S got up to carry out their orders; as Mac watched them leave he let out a deep sigh, let the battle begin.

* * *

Reed awoke from the couch and looked over at the closed door that he was supposed to stay away from. Looking over at the clock that read 3:34, Reed figured that Ryan was asleep. The eleven year old got up from the couch and walked over to the door. That's when he noticed that the light was on, turning the knob, the door began to open and Reed peaked down. Though he could not see the breathing device, Reed knew that something odd was down there. So, he did what any other eleven year old would do, he opened the door more and started to make his way down the stairs. But, before he could go any further he heard Ryan muttering something to himself. Reed, who did not want his father called, ran back up the stairs, and laid back down on the couch.

Reed, for that moment, resolved that he would not get in trouble, but he still wanted to know what was beyond the threshold.

* * *

Ryan heard the door open, and the footsteps on the steps, but he decided to ignore them. He hated it when children didn't listen to rules, but he figured with a sheltered little spoiled brat like Reed, he wasn't used to listening to rules. Ryan made a mental note to tell Mac that, as he finished up his work in the basement. Once he was done Ryan made his way back upstairs so that he can put stage one into action. After locking the door and looking over towards the living room where Reed pretended to be asleep, Ryan made his way to the kitchen to begin breakfast. He was going to make eggs, pancakes and bacon, Reed's favorite breakfast. Ryan figured that since it would be his last meal, he needed to have his favorite.

**Meanwhile **

Flack, who had waited until Angell had fallen asleep, got finished putting his things on and looked out of the room. Once the coast was clear, Flack walked out of the room and towards the stairwell. He ran as fast as his injury would allow him too, and out of the hospital.

* * *

A/N: Let the games begin.....

Sorry it is so short guys..... But next chapter is going to be long long long, I just had to get this chapter out the way.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: Not much to say other than the usual, thanks for commenting and thanks for reading

Thanks to all my international readers

This chapter is inspired by the song: What do you want from me? by Adam Lambert

*Remember when a name appears in **Bold **it means a change in character and thought

This chapter is long long long I am warning you, a lot is going to happen in this chapter..... You could say that it is a very IMPORTANT chapter

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Dawn was breaking in New York city, when Ryan began to shake Reed awake for breakfast. Ryan needed to act quick, he knew that he and Reed were spotted at the pizza shop the other day and it was only a matter of time before the cops were going to be knocking at his door. Even thought there was no possible way that Mac and the other cops can figure out, just by being spotted together, where Ryan lived. But Ryan made the unfortunate mistake of using the credit card Reed had to put gas in his car at the gas station down the block from his house. A dumb mistake on Ryan's part, but than he did not know that the cop would go to the media or anything of that nature. So Ryan was extremely anxious, he did not journey all the way to New York, to stalk and kill Reed and Mac, for his plan to be ruined by his dumb mistake.

**Reed** sleepily looked up at Ryan and yawned:

"What time is it?"

"It's time for breakfast."

"It's too early, normally dad, I mean Mac, makes me eat later on in the day."

"Well the one thing about running away Reed is that you can do anything you want to do at any time, so if you want to eat breakfast at 7 in the morning you can." Ryan smiled at Reed.

"Alright" Reed got off the couch.

"Hey Reed did you get up last night? I thought I heard someone walking down the steps yesterday."

"No." The eleven year old looked up at Ryan as he put his slippers on.

"Maybe it was the wind." Ryan looked out the window of the living room

"Maybe" Reed walked towards the kitchen and sat down at the table:

"Wow pancakes, bacon, and eggs, my favorite. Mac never lets me eat such a big breakfast unless there was something special about to happen."

"You could say that." Ryan mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?" Reed asked taking pancakes and putting them on his plate followed by a glob of syrup.

"What did I just tell you, your on your own now, you can do what ever you want." Ryan said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah sorry I forgot." Reed stuffed a pancake in his mouth and reached for the orange juice.

Ryan watched Reed consume the orange juice and smiled. Reed put the cup down and looked over at Ryan:

"Your not going to eat?"

"I ate already," Ryan opened up the paper,"You eat."

"Well more for me." Reed smiled and continued eating.

* * *

Stella was seconds away from passing out. She was exhausted, the whole team was, but Mac would not let them rest or eat for the matter, until there was a break in the case. Stella had only seen Mac this determine once, when he was trying to solve a series of crimes that claimed his childhood friends life. She knew and respected the passion that Mac reserved for his job and family, but she also knew that people every now and than needed rest, and she was running on empty. She walked into the computer room, where Mac was going over crime photo's:

"Mac I sent Lindsay home for a few hours so that she can take care of lucy and get some rest. Danny is still processing the material he brought from your home,but he doesn't have any information that might indicate that Reed was kidnapped, and Sheldon can't find anything-"

"These murders weren't random." Mac said cutting her off.

"What?"

"He's been telling me the whole time, I just haven't been listening," Mac continued,"Karen resembles Reed, yes, but she was also born in Chicago. I did some digging, she was born in the same hospital and is from the same area that Reed's adoptive parents are from. The same with Kathy. And that's their only connection to Reed, but to this man, the killings mean nothing else to him. This is all about Reed, and the question is why? Mac continued to stare at the photos.

"Could it maybe be Reed's birth father trying to get his son back?" Stella asked.

Mac turned and looked at Stella:

"No," Mac said sternly,"Why would he only give us 24 hours to find him?"

"24 hours before he takes Reed out of New York."

"No, I don't think so."

"Mac you have to face the possibality that this could be Reed's birth father wanting his son back."

"Why now Stella? Why after all these years would he want something to do with Reed? And if so, why would he kill these woman to get him back. He could have took Reed when he had the chance, it's not his birth father."

"It could be someone from Claire's family

"No we settled that, the court agreement was that the Conrad's are to have no contact with Reed. Also, why would they kill Karen and Katy to get to Reed?"

"Well we can't put it past them, you do remember when they took Reed from the crime lab?" Stella added.

"It's not them Stella, I know it's not."

"What about Reed's adoptive family?

Mac thought about it for a moment:

"The social worker did say that someone in the Garrett family called her a year after I got custody of Reed and asked where he was and if he could have contact with Reed. But when she told him that I requested that information be private, he hung up."

"Do you still have Betty's number?"

"I do, Stella call her and asked her that man's name.

"It's a long shot, but I'll do it." Stella lightly touched Mac shoulder and walked out the room

* * *

Reed was full, well at least that's what he thought the pain in his stomach was. Feeling a little queasy, Reed tired to get up from the table to tell Ryan that he was not feeling well, but his body felt heavy. Reed has been sick a few times in his short life (Because Mac was over zealous about sickness), and so he had never felt light headed or even dizzy in his life. Reed tried to get up from the table again, but he just could not move. Before he could shout out Ryan's name, Ryan appeared from the back:

"Ryan I don't feel well."

Ryan just looked at Reed, and a small smug smile began to creep across his face:

"Don't worry Reed, the effects of the medication is going to kick in really soon."

"I don't take medication." Reed said painfully his stomach really hurt.

"Don't worry my little Taylor, it will all be over soon."

Suddenly Reed felt sleepily, before he could respond his head hit the table, he was out cold. Ryan than took the rope that was under the sink and tied Reed up. Picking him up, Ryan walked Reed down the stairs, put him in the breathing device and closed the lid. Locking the device, he turned and looked around the room for the last time. After admiring his work and his home, Ryan set his other traps.

Before leaving his home, Ryan turned on the video recorded message Mac would find when he finally found his dead son. Ryan wasn't planning on going to jail for his crimes, so he needed a way to explain to Mac, after he found Reed dead, why he did what he did.

Stepping out of the apartment, Ryan took a deep breath, and stepped into the sunny autumn day. Today was the day that everything came together

* * *

Danny ran to answer his cellphone that had been ringing for the past minute. "Geez this person must really need me," Danny thought to himself as he picked up the phone:

"This is Danny"

"Danny is Flack there with you?"Angell boomed into the phone.

"Angell no why?"

"I woke up this morning to a nurse telling me that Flack is missing, I don't know where he went." Angell said frantically,"I have been calling his cell phone and his home phone, and he's not picking up."

"Calm down Angell, he couldn't have went far. Let me call Mac and tell him that Flack-"

"I don't want you to tell Mac, he already has a lot on his plate with Reed. As a matter of fact, Flack tried to leave the other day when I told him about Reed, he could have made his way to the lab to help Mac."

"Alright let me-"

Before Danny could finish his sentence, a sweat pant clad Flack walked hurriedly past the lab Danny was working in and straight towards Mac's office:

"Angell Flack is here, I just saw him walk past, get things settled there and I will call you back when Flack is headed back to the hospital where he belongs."

"Thanks Danny"

"Your welcome."

Danny hung up the phone and ran towards Mac's office

* * *

Mac was going over the folders, and waiting for Stella to get off the phone with Betty, when Flack barged into his office:

"His name is Ryan Staples."

Flack startled Mac:

"Flack what are you doing here? You should be at the hospital."

"I can't, not when Reed is missing like this, I have a job to do I cannot be resting while your dealing with this."

"I do have the others Flack, I think you should go back to the hospital." Mac picked up his desk phone to call Angell.

"Damn the hospital Mac, the person that has been stalking Reed, his name is Ryan Staples."

Mac put the phone down:

"Ryan Staples?"

"Remember when you asked me to find out how some guy was able to get close enough to Reed?"

"Yes."

"Well I did some digging before I was shot, and the officer that allowed him to come up on the floor, is a bowling buddy of his. Ryan had told the officer that he was friends with you for the longest and that he was delivering Reed a birthday card. When I asked him why he let Ryan go up unaccompanied, the officer said, he was accompanied, Ryan showed no threat or harm. He had all the right paper work, but he used a different name, something about he just recently changed his name, but the officer knew Ryan from the bowling league's."

"So we have a name, we just need an address."

"That's another thing, I just ran the name through the system, no address in New York or nothing. But, and this is where it gets weird, there is a Mark Staples in the chicago records, who was arrested for attacking Reed's adoptive uncle."

"So your thinking Mark and Ryan Staples are the same person?"

"Exactly." Flack sat down on the couch in Mac's office.

Mac looked down at the folder, it was all starting to come together:

"I'm starting to think that this has something to do with Reed's adoptive family."

"Could be."

**Danny **opened the Mac's office door:

"Flack Angell is worried sick about you."

"I will deal with Angell when we find Reed, I just got a major break in the case."

"Oh really?" Danny put his hands on his hips and turned to Mac

"Flack figured out our killers name, it's Mark Staples or Ryan Staples, we think they are the same person."

"And.."

Before Danny could finish his sentence Stella came into the office in a huff:

"His name is Ryan Staples, and I think he's here in New York."

* * *

Ryan stood waiting outside Mary Jennings apartment. She was the lady that was the last person to see Ryan's face up close and personal, she would also be his last victim. Knocking on the door, Ryan took out the gun, with the silencer, and waited for her to open the door. When Mary opened the door, Ryan pointed to gun at her and pulled the trigger. There was no exchange of words, no nothing. He dragged her body into her apartment took out his phone and dialed Mac's number

**Meanwhile**

Mac and the others all stood around in his office. Happy that they were finally making headway, they were now waiting for legal permission to search the background records for Mark Staples, because such records have been sealed. Feeling the buzz of his phone, Mac picked up:

"Taylor"

"I when you say Mac before the Taylor it sounds so much better."

Mac kept his cool:

"Do you say Ryan or Mark before the Staples?"

Ryan began to clap,"Congratulation's detective Taylor you win a prize, meet me at Mary Jennings house to claim it."

"Is it my son?"

"You'll see"

Ryan hung up the phone and sat down on the couch and turned on the television, waiting for Mac and the other officers to arrive.

**Mac **hung up the phone and looked at the others:

"He wants to meet us at Mary Jennings house."

Mac and the others grabbed there things and headed for the door.

* * *

A/N: I have to finish it here, only because I can't give too much away. Another chapter won't be posted until Friday or something so umm yeah hope you enjoyed.

Did not mean for a cliffy, it just ended that way.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N:Thanks everyone for commenting, I enjoyed reading the reviews. So yeah I could make Reed die if I wanted, or not, it's fun keeping you guys on the edge of your seats. So sorry for the delay, but I have been working really hard preparing for graduation this year.

Thanks to all my international readers

This chapter is inspired by the song: Whatever it takes by Lifehouse

*Remember when a name appears in **Bold **it means a change in character and thought

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen**

Everything seemed like a blur to Mac as he pulled up to the apartment building. Within minutes Mac, the team, and the whole of the New York City police department had Mary Jennings apartment building surrounded and the block closed off. The minutes seemed to beat as fast as Mac's heart and he did not know what to expect when he jumped from the car and towards the steps of the building. He could not or would not wait for backup, not with his son being with a serial killer. Reality soon hit Mac when he stormed into the building followed by his team, he ran up the steps until he and the others were greeted by Ryan Staples standing in the hallway with the lifeless body of Mary Jennings:

"She was a snitch, this world can do without snitches." Ryan dropped the bloody towel he used to wipe his hands over her face.

"Your under arrest Ryan." Mac said trying to conceal his anger.

"Well that is obvious Detective Taylor."

Danny stepped forward to arrest Ryan, as Stella entered the apartment to look for Reed:

"Mac Reed's not here."

Ryan began laughing:

"Did you think I would be that dumb Detective Taylor? Little Taylor is not here." Ryan continued to laugh.

Mac only saw red as he lunged forward and punched Ryan in the face, pulling out his gun Mac put it to Ryan's temple:

"Where is my son?" Mac said deadly

"The real question is how long does he have to live?" Ryan struggled against Mac.

Danny and the officers around Mac pried him off of Ryan:

"Detective you need me alive, well at least for the next five hours you need me alive. Ryan laughed spitting blood from his mouth.

Mac looked over at Ryan:

"If my son dies Ryan, I will kill you."

Mac turned from Ryan:

"Get the son of a bitch out of my face.

* * *

Reed eyes slowly began to open, and when he finally came to it, he found it increasingly hard to breathe. He didn't know where he was, all he could remember was having bacon and falling asleep at the table. Banging on the door, Reed began to scream for help, something his father told him to do whenever he thought he was in trouble. When Reed realized that no one was going to come to his aid, and his lungs were burning due to the stain, he stopped screaming and crumpled into tears. He wanted his father, and like every other eleven year old, he was scared.

So Reed continued to cry until darkness consumed him once again. The clock now read 4 hours and 30 minutes

* * *

**Back at the crime lab**

Once Ryan was taken into custody and brought to the crime lab, the team all sat around and tried to figure out a way to talk Mac out of doing the interrogation. They all knew that his anger would get the best of him and Ryan would never walk out that room alive, but they also knew that Mac, before he killed Ryan, would get a confession out of him. But they were not ready to slap a murder charge on their own boss, so they weighed the circumstances:

"There is no way that Mac is not going to interrogate this bastard." Danny added.

"I know that, but the rules state-" Stella started.

"Screw the rules Stella, Reed could be in serious danger and the only one that could get him out of that is Mac." Danny cut her off.

"Yes, and I agree, but Mac is not in the right frame of mind right now, his thinking is irrational." Stella looked over at Danny.

"We all know how Mac's temper could be, especially when it comes to his family. This is Reed, his son, Mac is not going to let someone else interrogate this clown. I think the best bet is for one of us to go into the room with him and keep him from hurting Ryan." Flack jumped in.

"Of all people it should be you Danny, Mac listens to you and Flack can't put himself into that position with his injury." Stella suggested.

"Why not you Stella?" Danny asked.

"Because my love for Reed is just as strong as Mac's, Mac might have to pull me off of Ryan." Stella said in all honesty.

"Alright," Danny got up from the table and walked towards the door,"You guys will be watching right?"

"Of course." Stella smiled

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Flack joked.

Danny walked towards the interrogation room and looked through the door at Ryan Staples. What he could not tell Stella or Flack, was that he too wanted to get his hands on Ryan and that he did not trust himself either. Reed was family, he was like his little brother, and for him to be in danger because of this fool, made Danny's blood boil. But he knew he had to keep it together for Mac, because Mac was the one that was going to lose it, Danny had to be the one to pull his boss away from a possible murder charge.

**Meanwhile**

Ryan Staples was enjoying all the special treatment. He finally was going to have his moment with Detective Taylor. He had followed Mac career for the longest, knew his every strength and weakness, knew everything about his personal life. He knew that his wife Claire and Reed, were the weak points in Mac's life. He wanted to push his buttons, he wanted to bring Mac to the point of no return. But most of all, he wanted Mac to feel the pain he felt, to know what it is like to lose a child. He wanted Mac to suffer, to pay for the mistakes of Reed's adoptive parents, he wanted Mac to pay for taking in a child like Reed. His anger was too great and he needed to take it out on Mac; this moment has a been a long time coming and Ryan was ready to begin it.

**Mac **walked up to the interrogation room where Danny was standing waiting for him:

"I'm going in there alone." Mac said sharply

"Not this time Mac."

"I need to do this alone."

"No you don't Mac, I know you know that you don't trust yourself. I am here to make sure that you don't do anything stupid." Danny said confidently.

Mac only looked at Danny and pushed the door open. Walking into the room he looked over at Ryan staples, and the hatred between them both was evident in their eyes. Mac put the folder he was carrying down and sat across from Ryan:

"Your first victim was Karen-"

"Let's not beat around the bush Mac, we both know this isn't about them, it's about the little curly haired brat." Ryan looked at the clock on the wall.

Mac cleared his throat and swallowed his anger:

"Where is he?"

Ryan leaned back in his chair:

"He could be in Brooklyn, Staten Island, Queens, or the Bronx, I just," Ryan smiled,"Don't remember."

Mac took a deep breathe:

"I don't have time for your games."

"Yes you do Detective Taylor, you have time for my games and you have time to hear me out," Ryan snapped,"You deserve this, you and that little bastard of a child."

"Bastard of a child? How dare you-" Mac's angered flared

"Yes, son of Claire Conrad and unknown. She wasn't married, she probably picked up his father in some bar. A senseless whore of a woman, who couldn't even take care of her own child." Ryan was enjoying this.

"My wife.." Mac began to stand.

"Was a whore, and your son is a bastard."

Before Danny could stop Mac, Mac leaped across the table and grabbed Ryan by the throat. Mac than proceeded to punch Ryan in the face as Danny ran to the door to get help:

"I need help in here." Danny shouted as he continued to try get Mac off of Ryan.

**Mac **blacked out, he had never went this far when the person he was interrogating pushed him over the edge, but no one talked ill about his late wife or bashed his family.

Stella, Flack and other officers finally got into the room and helped Danny get Mac off of Ryan:

"My son is not a bastard, your the bastard.." Mac shouted down at Ryan his anger to strong to hide

Ryan was laid out on the floor, blood was everywhere. Danny and Flack helped Ryan up, Ryan's face was covered in blood, his lips were busted, and his left eye was closed shut. But somehow he managed to push through all the pain to continue taunting Mac:

"Your god complex won't save your son now," Ryan spit at Mac,"He only has a few hours, then he's gone. He's going to take his last breath hating you, I made sure of that."

Mac lunged at Ryan but the officers present stopped him:

"You son of a bitch."

"How does it feel Detective Taylor? To know that your everything will be gone and you have no power to stop it."Ryan smiled showing his blood stained teeth.

Before Mac could answer him, Chief Sinclaire came busting through the door:

"What the hell is going on in here."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Wrote this on my way home from a game, I know it is short but next chapter will be long I promise.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: Do I plan on killing a little eleven year old? Probably, you guys will just have to wait and see. Sorry for the cliff hangers, but I cannot give you so much in one chapter because I want to keep the suspense going. Bored out of my nut, I don't mean to be mean, but I just have to do it..... You'll see why in the next couple of chapters.

Thanks to all my international readers

Go Back and read the last part of the other chapter before you read the beginning of this, because I am taking it from there.

This chapter was inspired by: Wheel of the world by Carrie Underwood

*Remember when a name appears in **Bold **it means a change in character and thought

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Chief Sinclaire walked into the room and instantly noticed the blood on the floor, Ryan Staples bloody face and Mac's disheveled appearance:

"What the hell is the problem Taylor?"

"This man has my son." Mac panted as he moved to get free from the officers.

The chief looked over at Ryan and back at Mac:

"Did you beat this man Mac?" The chief raised his voice.

"Did you not hear me?" Mac snapped back

Chief Sinclaire glared at Mac, as Mac glared back:

"My office now Taylor."

The chief stormed out of the room, Mac looked back at Stella:

"Do the best you can to get anything out of him, I'll be back."

Mac left the room, and walked towards the chief's office, other officers stared at the detective but Mac ignored them all. He walked into the chiefs office:

"Close the door." The chief ordered sitting down at his desk.

Mac slammed the door, and stood in front of the chiefs desk:

"Since when the hell do you work personal cases Taylor." The chief started.

"Since my eleven year old son went missing."

"You know policy, you know that you don't work personal cases. That man can sue the New York Police Department-"

"Fuck policy Sinclaire, my son is missing and that bastard has him. I don't know about you, but I will not sit by and let someone else find my child." Mac cut Sinclaire off.

"Than you should have came to me," Sinclaire stood shouting,"Now I have to do major damage control, did he even ask for a lawyer?"

"I don't remember, and I certainty don't care." Mac put his hands on his hips.

"Well you should Taylor," Sinclaire looked Mac in the eyes,"Your off this case."

"No the hell I'm not."

"Taylor-"

"Reed Garrett-Taylor is my son, the child I go home too every night. The son whose bed I sat next too every night when he was sick, the son who used to sneak into my bed when he had nightmares. He's mine, and I will not let some sick bastard take my child away from me. I don't know about you Sinclaire, but I love my son, and I will not let someone find him."

"That's all find and good, but you know policy."

Mac turned and walked towards the door:

"You walk out that door Taylor and I will have your badge." Sinclaire threatened.

Mac turned back around:

"You can have my badge when I find my son."

And with that Mac stormed out of the office and towards the elevators

* * *

Stella always worried about Mac, when he had to meet with Sinclaire. She knew they both hated each other, and only tolerated each other because in a way they bot needed each other. Once the room was cleared and a medic looked over Ryan, Ryan insisted on being brought back into the interrogation room and asked to speak to only members of Mac's team or MAc himself. So Stella and Danny entered the room once again to try to get anything out of Ryan:

"Well well well if it isn't detective Taylor's goons; what has the boss been terminated?" Ryan asked.

"No, he just needed to be removed before he killed you with his bare hands." Danny responded seriously.

"Danny Danny Danny," Ryan chuckled," Danny Messer who hails from New York, has a brother who is a bit of criminal. Would have went down that road, but Mac "Saved you," now your married to another one of Taylor's goons named Lindsay Monroe and you have a young daughter named Lucy. Have I left anything out." Ryan said smugly.

Danny wasn't going to let Ryan get to him that easily:

"No I think you pretty much said it all, but what your missing is the fact that I consider Reed my little brother, and if anything happens to him I will kill you myself." Danny threatened

"I don't take to kindly to threats Messer"

"Than it's a promise." Danny countered

Ryan just stared at Danny, he didn't have time for Mac's goons:

"Where is detective Taylor"

"Where is Reed?" Stella asked.

Ryan looked at Stella:

"He's in a better place right now sweetheart, or should I call you Mac's sweetheart?"

Stella looked right into Ryan's eyes:

"You can call me Detective Bonasera."

"No I'd rather call you a lonely spencer, who didn't have a mommy or a daddy to raise her. Product of foster care, where no one loved you right? Oh wait you did have a mentor, or was he more? Let me ask you a question, does it hurt to know that Taylor's heart will never belong to you? And that Reed will never be yours?" Ryan leaned over to get close to Stella's face

Stella took a deep breath:

"No more than it hurts to know that behind that dark persona of yours is a little scared boy who will quiver when Mac's takes his life. If anything happens to Reed, you will die, I promise you that."

"You guys are filled with empty promises and threats, and I refuse to talk to you." Ryan sat back in his chair

Danny and Stella got up and walked towards the door, there was nothing left to do and say, but work extra hard to find Reed

* * *

Sheldon was not fairing any better. Flack had told him, that the officer that bowled with Ryan did not know where he lived. Ryan never left his address nor did he go out with the guys for drinks or dinner. So everyone was clueless as too how they were going to figure out where Ryan lived. People called into the tip line, but there wasn't enough information for them to begin piecing together any information about Ryan Staples, until a hit came in from Chicago. Sheldon had read the information, and was floored about what he had just read. Taking the fax that was just sent to him, Sheldon ran out of the lab to find Mac.

* * *

Mac was pacing outside the crime lab, trying to collect his thoughts, trying to get a hold of his emotions. There was no way he was not working this case, he was ready to give up his badge and the career he loved, for his son. As he paced back and forth, his phone buzzed:

"Hello," Mac said sternly.

"Good Afternoon detective Taylor, this is American Express we have recent activity on your American Express card that we just wanted to verify with you."

"I have two card accounts."

"Yes, this card is the child emergency card for a Reed Garrett-Taylor."

Mac instantly stopped pacing:

"My son's card?"

"Yes sir, we have a purchase at a gas station in Bed-Stuy Brooklyn. We found it suspicious, and so we thought we'd give you a call to ask are you missing your card?"

"Yes Ma'am, what gas station was this?" Mac asked taking out a pen and a piece of paper he had in his pocket.

"The Hess gas station on East 215 street Bed-Stuy Brooklyn."

"Thank you Ma'am"

Mac hung up the phone before the woman can continue and ran as fast as he could back into the building. When he reached the third floor he was stopped by Sheldon:

"Mac you have to take a look at this."

"Sheldon I don't have time."

"You do now." Sheldon handed Mac the papers.

Mac looked over the papers and back up at Sheldon:

"Is this for real?"

"I believe so."

"We got him."

Mac walked away from Sheldon and back towards the interrogation room. Walking into the room, Ryan greeted him warmly:

"Are you ready for round two Taylor?"

"No Ryan, the real question is: Are you ready for the end?"

* * *

Can you all believe I wrote this chapter is less than an hour. I was so inspired to get this chapter done. I also wanted to clear things up by saying, Reed has more than 30 minutes left, he was had like an hour and a half, but trust me the next couple of chapters are going to be INTENSE


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: I got the best news in the world today.... Reed is coming back to CSI:NY for the March 10th episode. IN YOUR FACE SISTER, you have to wait until March 22nd to see Kyle and I get to see Reed on the 10th. My sister (1234) writes CSI:Miami fan fiction, and she loves the Father/Son story-line. I adore Reed, and we made a bet as to when who will be appearing fully on the show (The clip they had of Kyle in a previous episode does not count Ashley). Anyway, I am glad you all like the previous chapter; I am getting a lot of PM's asking me is intend on killing Reed.... The answer is your just going to have to wait and see.... I can tell you this though: Someone is going to die by the end of this story, there is also going to be a huge surprise/twist... So you do have something to look forward too.

Thanks to all my international readers

This chapter was inspired by: Come away with me by Norah Jones

*Remember when a name appears in **Bold **it means a change in character and thought

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Ready for the end? I don't think so, I do not have any problems with the end Taylor you should be the one that is concerned about the end." Ryan chuckled.

"No you see you should be the one worried about the end Staples, because as we speak, officers and my team are one their way to Bed-Stuy Brooklyn. You not as smart as you think you are Ryan, every smart criminal knows not to leave a paper trail." Mac placed the paper with Reed's credit card information on the table in front of Ryan.

"This doesn't prove a thing," Ryan said calmly,"You'll never find him."

"Oh I beg to differ," Mac said sternly as he threw the papers Sheldon had gave him onto the table,"Your real name is Matthew Staples and your from Chicago."

"I think we have already established that Taylor."

"Oh I'm just getting started," Mac began to pace the room,"You see I couldn't figure out why you were stalking Reed until now. Reed's adoptive parents died in a car crash when he was four, the night they died they had had a head on collision with a young mother and child, who both perished in the accident. That mother and daughter was your wife and child."

Ryan was silent, he just listened to. It was time for the truth to come out:

"Reed had survived the accident-"

"Honey we're going out for some pizza and gas,"Ryan said low as he cut Mac off,"They never made it back."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't forget sausage. Those were the last words I ever said to my wife" Ryan hung his head

"I don't see how Reed ties into any of this Staples..."

"He has everything to do with this," Ryan shouted lifting his head,"Hannah was four just like Reed when she died. She had been sitting in the back seat, like Reed, and they both had their seat belts on. But somehow my Hannah suffocated and Reed escaped with a broken arm and collar bone. Where is the fairness in this?"

"I cannot tell you how sorry I am for your lost-"

"You damn right Taylor, you haven't lost a child and a wife."

"I lost my wife in the most heinous attacks in American history, I know the pain." Mac snapped

"So what are we going to trade our stories of hurt, or are we going to get down to the truth. I have wanted this day for so long, I have wanted to see you quiver with emotion at the realization that your child is gone."

"What the hell did I ever do to you."

"You took that bastard of a child in, you took in a child that deserved to die."

"You scum of the earth, Reed had nothing to do with that unfortunate night. He's a child, nothing more nothing less than a little child."

"And so was my daughter." Ryan stumbled to stand.

"Sit your ass down." Mac directed.

"We're done here detective, your son's gone, he only has 30 minutes left."

"What do you mean." Mac asked caught off guard.

"Oh I didn't tell you, it took my daughter five hours to die she had suffocated to death. Reed is in this device that will stimulate what my daughter went through when she died, and what Reed should have went through. Now you will see what it feels like to come upon your own child dead." Ryan hissed at Mac.

Mac lost it once again and charged at Ryan, but before he could lay another finger on Ryan, Flack pushed open the door:

"Mac we've found the apartment."

**Meanwhile**

The air was slowly being sucked out of Reed's chest. Reed had awoken once more, to a sharp pain in the chest. But that wasn't the only thing that caught his attention; in the background Reed heard the faint sound of laughter. He was certain that it was Ryan's laughing:

"Please Ryan let me out, I'm scarred." Reed pleaded

But all he heard was the laughter:

"I can't breathe Ryan, I can't breathe." Reed continued to plead as he mustered enough strength to bang on the lid of the breathing device.

Ryan began to wheeze. A clear indication that he was having an asthma attack. Normally when he began wheezing and coughing, his father would rush to get his pump and sit with him until the attack was over. How could he have been so blind? How could he have thought that someone so bad could be friends with someone so good like his father? He thought that he was old enough to take care of himself, but Reed quickly learn that he was still a child that very much needed his father. The eleven year old wanted nothing more than to be sitting at home listening to his father talk about his mother or laughing at the site of his dad trying to master Rock Band.

Another sharp pain shot through Reed's chest and it brought Reed back to reality. Reed began to bang on the lid again:

"Please Ryan let me out."

Reed clutched his chest as he struggled to breathe. A violent pain shot through his chest so bad that it caused the eleven year old to drop down on his knees. As the pain became unbearable, Reed made one more final attempt to get through to Ryan:

"Ryan I'm sorry for not listening to you, please...."

But before he could finish his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he took a few more gasps of air then he passed out.

* * *

Coming upon the apartment, was like something out of a movie. Police officers, The Swat team, and new reporters lined the streets waiting for a story, waiting for action. Mac barely waited until the car stopped before he ran from the truck and towards the building. There was not time for waiting, there was no time for deliberation. As Mac ran towards the building he heard Sinclaire shouting out to him:

"Taylor what the hell are you doing?"

But Mac ignored him, he saw Stella and Danny from the corner of his eyes, but he paid them no mind. He barged through the door, with Reed running through his mind.

**Stella **and Danny were talking to Swat and the news reporters when Mac arrived and ran towards the building with no bullet proof vest or other protection on. So Stella turned to run with Danny fresh on her heels. Before they entered the building, they heard a gun shot fired. Running faster inside, they were greeted by a bloody Mac fighting to get the door that lead to the basement opened. Stella ran up to Mac:

"Mac you've been hit." Stella grabbed Mac's arm to try to stop the bleeding.

"I know that Stella, I just can't deal with that right now." Mac yanked his arm away from Stella.

Mac had ran into one of Ryan's traps. When he opened the front door, a gun went off. Before Mac could fully turn, the bullet had hit him on the upper arm. But the adrenaline was surging too much for Mac to care about himself all that mattered was Reed:

"Danny get over here and help me get this." Danny had returned from helping Swat look around the back.

When it became clear that Mac was not coming out of the apartment, Sinclaire ran:

"Taylor didn't I tell you to stay off of this." Sinclaire shouted

Mac didn't have time to pay attention to Sinclaire:

"Someone get me a crowbar or something." Mac shouted trying to break the lock with his bare hands.

"Mac Taylor I want you to leave this room now." Sinclaire said once again in vain .

An officer arrived with the crowbar, Mac grabbed it and broke the lock with it. Dropping the crow-bar Mac threw the door open and was about to run down the stairs when Sinclaire stopped him again:

"Your not going down there." Sinclaire grabbed Mac's arm.

"The hell I am." Mac shoved Sinclaire off of him and ran down the steps.

When he reached the bottom the stench and the room nearly brought him to tears. The room was dark and dirty, with all different sorts of tools laid out everywhere. But in the middle of the room was this huge torture device that Mac was sure Reed was in.

**Stella **was right behind Mac, and she began to cry. She knew Reed was in that machine and a part of her did not want Mac to open it. She had never wanted it to come down to this moment. But she knew that she had to face her fears for herself and for Mac. So she walked up to the device and began to help Mac open it.

**Mac's **hands began to tremble as he opened the first door, and tears began to fall as he opened the second. Once the second door was opened, Reed's limp body fell from the device and into Mac's embrace. Mac collapsed unto the floor with his son in his arms:

"Reed son wake up" Mac pleaded as he clutched Reed against his chest.

In the background on video was Ryan Staples laughing.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for this dark chapter. I wrestled with writing that part, but my sister told me that if it is important to the story it has to be written.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: Got some really good feedback on the last chapter. I want to thank everyone for commenting, and enjoying the story. This is my first fan fiction and I did not think that it would go so well, but I have reached the 100 mark in comments (More than my sisters first story who only got 91) but whose in competition? I am heavily thinking about submitting this story for a fan fiction award, so if I do I want some votes.. lol... No I'm serious.

Thanks to all my international readers

This chapter was inspired by: Angel by

*Remember when a name appears in **Bold **it means a change in character and thought

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen **

No one moved for a brief moment. The sight of Mac Taylor grieving as he held his dead son, was enough for all officers present to give the detective his moment of silence. The taunting in the background is what filled the air, even when a officer cut it off, it still echoed through the stillness in the room. Even the chief stood in shock, everyone thinking about their child at home. **Mac** dared not move after he felt no pulse, he couldn't move. All his training as a cop, all the gruesome crime scenes he has worked as a CSI, had not prepared him for this moment. His Reed, his everything,was gone and Mac did not know what to do. He didn't know if he was supposed to scream, or to crumble into pieces. He couldn't be strong right now, every fiber in his body wanted him to be, but he couldn't.

**Stella **too stood in shock for a moment. Then her body went numb and she crumbled to the floor next to Mac. The reality of Reed being dead, hit her hard at that moment and it felt like all the air has been sucked out of her. Reed, Mac' son, was like her son, and she felt like she had just lost her child.

**Danny **was angry, and he needed to take his anger out on someone. He turned and threw the television unto the floor, and punched the wall:

"That fucking son of a bitch." Danny screamed

Reed couldn't be dead; Reed was like a younger brother to him, and Danny loved him like one. Danny turned and looked down at Mac holding Reed in his arms and then ran up the stairs. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't handle being down there. When he reach the top of the stairs, he was greeted by Lindsay who had just arrived. With one look Danny said it all, Lindsay looked at Danny then, like Stella, she fell into Danny's embrace.

**Sid, **who was called down there just in case other bodies were found, made his way into the apartment. When he saw Danny and Lindsay crying, he immediately dropped his bag:

"What's going on?"

Danny chocked back tears:

"It's not good."

Sid just stared at Danny:

"Where's Mac?"

"Down there, he won't let Reed go."

Sid picked up his medical bag and ran down the basement steps:

"Excuse me coming through." Sid pushed through the officers until he reached Mac:

"Mac," Sid leaned down in front of Mac,"You have to give me him so I can-"

"No," Mac cut him off,"I can't do it."

This was the first time Sid had ever seen Mac so emotional:

"Mac let me," Sid reached down to feel Reed's forehead,"He's still warm."

"Oh god." Mac pulled Reed's body closer to his chest and cried into his hair.

Sid reached down to double check for a pulse:

"Wait what is... He has a pulse, it's faint but it's here."

"No," Mac shook his head,"I just felt for one it's not there."

"Well I just felt one Mac, we need to get him to the hospital now. Give me him Mac." Sid held his arms out.

Mac looked up at Sid with tears in his eyes:

"Don't lie to me."

"I would never lie to you my dear friend here," Sid lead Mac's hand towards Reed's wrist, "Feel for yourself."

Mac pressed his bloody hand to Reed's wrist and felt the faint pulse for himself:

"See Mac hand me him." Sid re-extended his arms.

Mac looked once more at Sid, he then kissed Reed's forehead and handed him to Sid.

Once Reed was in Sid's arms, Sid stood up and ran up the steps right pass Danny and Lindsay:

"He has a chance, he has a pulse." Sid shouted as he passed them.

Danny and Lindsay wiped their eyes and looked back towards the door as Mac was being helped up the steps by Stella:

"Mac?" Danny looked at Mac for answers

"We need to get him to the hospital quick." Stella interjected.

Once they were all outside a storm of reporters surround Mac and Reed's ambulance:

"Detective Taylor is your son going to live?" A blonde reporter asked as she shoved her camera into Mac's face.

"Detective Taylor is it true this man tortured your son?" A male reporter asked.

"No comment." Mac snapped as he pushed his way towards his son's ambulance.

"Mike get a shot of the kid." One reporter said to his camera man. Mac, hearing the comment, turned angrily towards the reporter:

"If you film my son I will kill you." Mac got in the man's face.

Stella, sensing a fight, quickly pulled Mac away:

"Please respect our privacy at this time."

"What are you the kid's mother?" The reporter snapped

"Yes she is," Mac answered without thinking,"Now respect our wishes and back off."

Stella just stared at Mac as he turned to get into his son's ambulance. She was sure that Mac was not thinking about what he had just said (There was in-fact a bullet still in him), but it still made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

Flack flew down the steps and onto the floor where they kept the prisoners in the holding cells. Walking past the guard on duty, he went right up to the cell where Ryan Staples was and yelled for the guard:

"Come and open this cell door."

Ryan looked up at Flack:

"Your the one that I shot on the soccer field, so sorry about that, I was aiming for the kid. Matter o-fact," Ryan put his hand on his chin in thought,"I'm not that sorry, your one of Mac's flunkies." Ryan smiled.

Flack just waited unto the fat guard came down the hall with the keys. He was trying to conceal his anger, but it was hard. He had gotten the call from Danny that Reed had died, and not getting a new message that he might have a fighting chance, Flack had flew down the stairs in a rage, thus bringing him to this moment:

"Guard!!" Flack yelled.

"Alright I'm coming." The guard snapped as he made his way down the hall.

The guard opened the door and Flack stepped inside:

"You can leave us alone for five minutes." Flack looked at the officer.

The officer nodded his head and walked out the cell. He had too heard the news about Taylor's kid, and every officer in the stationed wanted to get their hands on Ryan. Once the officer was out of sight, Flack rushed Ryan and grabbed him up by the collar:

"You rotten son of a bitch," Flack seethed,"You killed him."

Ryan, played like he didn't know what Flack was talking about:

"Killed who?"

This only made Flack more angry:

"You know who." Flack threw him up against the wall.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about, but I will be filing a complaint with the city for this brutal treatment."

"I'll show you brutal treatment," Flack rushed Ryan and punched him in the face, he then kicked him in the stomach, causing Ryan to double over in pain:

"You think the city is going to listen to a man that placed an eleven year old in a torture device huh?," Flack struck Ryan again,"You killed my best friends child, you murdered my best friends son." Flack banged Ryan's head up against the wall:

"I don't know who you are talking about." Ryan shielded his face.

"Than allow me to jog your memory," Flack grabbed Ryan up and threw him on the bench,"He's a small curly haired boy, with rosy cheeks and blood red lips. He's the son of a prominent CSI, who by the way is going to kill you, his name happens to be Mac Taylor. You've messed with the wrong kid, because we are family, and if one of us suffers, all of use suffer."

Ryan touched the blood on his lip and smiled:

"Oh you mean Reed Taylor? I thought we were done with that bastard." Ryan smugly smiled.

"I'll show you bastard," Flack punched Ryan in the face once more,"Now you listen and you listen to me good. You are lucky that New York does not have the death penalty, because if it did we would be frying your ass tomorrow. But I will make sure you die Ryan, if I don't Mac will. There are a lot of people in prison that will do anything for a reduced sentence," Flack got in Ryan's face,"And they don't take too kindly too a child killer. There are also officers in the jails that will turn a blind eye at that sort of activity."

Ryan swallowed:

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"It should."

Flack turned and banged on the bars:

"I'm done with this loser."

* * *

The ride to the hospital was the most scariest ride Mac had ever took in his life. The EMT'S present and Sid were trying their best they could to keep Ryan's heart going. Pumping air into his semi-collapsed lungs were a challenge, and by the time they reached the hospital, Reed had coded twice. It took everything in Mac's willpower not to take over the reins and save his own child's life, but he had to tell himself that these people were professionals and they could do what he could not. He had had requested that Sheldon meet them in the hospital so that him and Sid can assist the doctors in helping them keep Reed alive. So when they arrived at the hospital Sheldon was standing outside:

"Update me," Sheldon greeted as he stepped up to the back of the ambulance as they were taking Reed out

"He coded twice, he's bradycardic we need to get him in surgery now." Sid answered as he helped the EMT'S wheel Reed into the E.R

"Alright so we have get a room and page the surgeon, let's go." Sheldon stepped towards Reed to examine him.

"We're ready." A doctor stepped forward to take Reed to the operating room.

Mac grabbed Sheldon:

"What's going to happen."

"Don't worry Mac, we're going to save his life."

And with that they wheeled Reed off into the O.R leaving Stella and Mac behind too worry about their child.

* * *

DID YOU GUYS ACTUALLY THINK I WOULD KILL A CHILD? COME ON!!!!! I GOT YOU ALL IN THE BEGINNING ADMIT IT!!!!! Anyway the next chapter will be an intermission (The last of the intermissions) and the story will resume after that. Excuse me about the medical aspect of it, I don't know nothing medical


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: Okay Okay I confess.... I love the new lady Mac is supposed to be dating on the show. I thought her introduction was sweet and Reed just made my heart flutter when I saw him. Mac and Reed's relationship is so natural (More natural then one relationship I can think about on another CSI show Cough *Miami* Cough). I have amazing news, in the fall I will beginning a pre-law program at Cornell.... I got in!!!!!! So in honor of my admittance into the program, I have decided to write this chapter and hold off on the intermission chapter. Loved the feedback, and I am so glad that I finally reached the 100 comment mark.... Keep the lovely and unlovely comments coming (Haters fuel my writing flames).

This chapter was sort of a challenge because I wanted to display the raw emotion any parent would feel in this sort of ordeal, while staying true to Mac's personality. But I feel that sometimes people, even Mac, have to cry... It's only human.

Thanks for the comments

This chapter was inspired by the song: Calling all angels by Jane Siberry (Really amazing song, you should listen to this one)

*When a name appears in **Bold **it's a change in a character and thought.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen **

Mac stood and watched transfixed, as the doors that lead to the operating rooms closed, separating him once again from his son. He was willing to stand there and wait for any news, there was no way he was leaving this hospital, or that spot until Reed was alright:

"Detective Taylor?" A doctor snaps Mac out of his daze.

"Yes." Mac answers without taking his eyes off the door.

"I'm doctor Walker and I'm ready to take a look at your arm." Dr. Walker points over to the room that was reserved for Mac.

"I'm fine." Mac snaps back at the doctor.

"Detective you lost a lot of blood, I just want to make sure that you are okay." The doctor looked over at Stella for some help.

"Mac," Stella spoke up,"You need to let him look at your arm." Stella stepped forward.

"Stella I'm fine, I just need to make sure Reed's alright."

"These are some of the best doctors in America Mac, I have faith in them, you should too."

Mac turned away from the doors and look at Stella, she was right. Plus the pain in his arm was beginning to register, his shirt was covered with his and Reed's blood. Mac walked over to the E.R room and begrudgingly allowed the doctors to tend to his arm.

* * *

Danny had stayed behind with the other CSI's called in to work the case. Lindsay had went to Mac's to get a change of clothes for Mac, and some personal items for Reed, and so Danny was left to look over everything. Finding his way into the living room, Danny just looked around, feeling the overwhelming hatred that consumed the house. Looking over photos of Ryan's family, Danny came across the tape that Ryan had left for Mac before he left the house. Putting the tape in, Danny pressed play and sat on the table in front of the television. A sullen Ryan dressed in all black, came into view:

"_My time has come, I never intended to live long after I accomplished my ultimate goal. My only regret is that I never got to kiss my daughter goodbye. And now Taylor, I pass that regret to you. I hope you live with the heart break, regret, and anger I have lived with for so long. I hope you suffer. I hope that the light that burns in your eyes everyday for your child, is extinguished and replace with agony. I can only hope, that you die miserable like I will. Goodbye detective Taylor, for this is the last time you will see my face. I don't plan on paying for my crimes.... As you watch this tape, I have repented and taken my own life..... I'll say hi too your brat as I walk through those heavenly gates_."

The tape went blank, and Danny jump up and grabbed his phone. He dialed Flacks number hurriedly. Getting no answer, Danny rushed out of the apartment and towards his parked car. He had to stop the suicide.

* * *

**Stella **had went to go and get Mac and herself some coffee, as she waited for Mac or news for Reed. Taking a little longer that she thought it would, she arrived back to the room to find the doctors gone and Mac sitting on the bed with a pensive look on his face. As stella walked closer, she could see that the cloudy and redness that filled Mac's eyes as if he was crying. Stella knew that Mac would never cry in front of her, but his resistance to his emotions were crumbling. Stella placed the drinks down on the table and sits next to Mac on the bed:

"Is everything okay Mac." Stella looked at heavy bandaging that wrapped around Mac's arm.

Mac just continues to stare off into space, and Stella takes that as a sign for quietness. It was Mac, after a long period of time, that broke the silence:

"Do you remember when Reed was seven and he had gotten that nasty cold?"

Stella chuckled at the thought:

"Yes, and you begged Sheldon to have him admitted to a hospital because you believed that Reed had some deadly virus."

Mac nodded his head and paused:

"That was the first time Reed had called me dad." Mac dropped his head and Stella saw a tear fall him his face and land on his lap.

Stella was certain that Mac was on the verge of his emotional sanity, and there was no need for words. Stella stood and pulled Mac into a standing embrace. In that moment, Stella wrapped her arms around Mac and Mac rests his head on Stella's shoulder, gripping her waist tightly. Mac released all the pent up rage, anguish, and heartbreak on Stella's shoulders.

* * *

**Back **in the operating room, Sheldon and Sid, along with the other surgeons, worked as hard as they could to save Reed. Removing their personal feelings from the situation, Sheldon and Sid assisted as the head surgeon worked away at Reed's lungs and heart, as the others tried to stop the internal bleeding. The outlook looked grim, and Reed had coded another time before they could stabilize him. There was even a moment when they head surgeon looked up at Sheldon and began to shake his head. But after the rough waters passed, the doctors began to find the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

**Danny **arrived back at the crime lab, and ran right down to the holding cells. When he got closer, he heard the loud commotion that penetrated though the stairwell. Arriving on the floor, dozens of cops stood with their guns drawn. Spotting Flack, Danny ran up to him:

"Flack what's going on."

Flack turned to face Danny:

"Ryan has the booking officer hostage in the room."

"Does Mac know?" Danny asked watching as the officers evacuated other inmates.

"No, he's at the hospital."

"What's the plan?"

"To go in there and get Dave out."

Danny drew his weapon and got ready for the battle.

* * *

**Mac **and Stella stayed in their embrace for a few more minutes. Neither one of them wanting to let go. Mac shifted and raised his head from Stella shoulder, but stayed close:

"I don't know what I would do without you Stella." Mac wiped his eyes.

"I don't either Mac." Stella nearly whispered.

Mac leaned in to kiss Stella, but he was interrupted by Sid:

"Mac.." Sid spoke.

Mac and Stella collected themselves before they turned to face Sid:

"Sid, how's Reed." Mac stepped towards Sid.

Sid took a deep breath:

"He's going to live."

* * *

A/N: Look I suck at medical stuff, so if anyone can private message me with some terms I can use to explain Reed's state then I welcome it. Like I stated his lungs and heart were affected, but I know nothing of where to go now. Anyway had to stop it here... Next chapter will have a lot of tying things.... Look forward to a shocking and heart-warming chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: I forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter that I will not be writing this chapter. My sister (Mrs. Darcy1234 and yes that is my real life sister.... She is the one with the long hair in the photo) will be writing this chapter. Though I bash her about Kyle and her loving Miami, she is a good writer and happens to have a very large following on several writing sites. If you have not read her stories, I would advise (If you like CSI:Miami Fan Fiction) you to check her out.

Thanks for the comments

This chapter was inspired by the song: Broken by Life House

*When a name appears in **Bold **it's a change in a character and thought.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen **

The smell of hospitals always got to Mac Taylor. The smell had lingered after the lost of his mother, and he just couldn't find a way to escape the memories every time the smell hit him. He had remembered the day his mother passed. The sight of his father sprawled over her body, reduced to a fit of tears. He was young, and he didn't understand what was happening. Why his mother wasn't moving or responding to his fathers pleas. All he could remember was a nurse grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room. All he could smell was that god awful smell of death and anguish. A smell that lingered, even as the memories of his mother became distant and faint.

Now the smell had returned, and it felt like Mac was stepping into a time machine and being brought back to the day he lost his mother. As he stepped into the room where Reed was brought into after the surgery, the compartmentalized feelings of pain, emerged with that smell. He felt like the little boy who just didn't understand, who could not bring himself to understand death and lost.

Tubes, wires, breathing machines, and heart machines, hooked up to his little boy, like those that ran through his mother. He watched as Reed struggled to breathe, just like when he watched his mother fight to live another day. He dared not step forward, he wanted this image of his little boy to burn into his mind, so that when he faced Ryan Staples again he would kill him. He would take out all the hurt and frustration out on the man that made his child suffer, that made his boy lose the will to fight.

**Stella** had reached over and grabbed Mac's hand for support. She looked up at him, as fresh tears laced her eyes, and encouraged him to step forward. This was a moment to be thankful for, a moment that took away all of their doubts about Reed's survival. The doctors, Sid and Sheldon, were optimistic, but assured them both that Reed would live. Though they couldn't tell for sure, but Reed was going to live. Like she had stated before, Reed was a fighter like his father, and Stella knew that life would find it's way back into the lungs of her boy.

Squeezing Mac's hand, Stella urged for the detective to get closer. To not be so afraid to confront every parents worst nightmare. Because this was every parents worst nightmare, and all her years of working this job, told her that an outcome like this had a 50/50 chance of occurring. The hatred that Ryan had for Mac and Reed, drove him to push for this kind of outcome. And no matter how hard Mac had fought, Ryan was determined to get his way. She was in no part condoning Ryan's behavior or his sick ways, but her experience with stalkers lead her to the conclusion that Ryan Staples wasn't going to let up until he got his revenge.

**Mac **hesitantly let go of Stella's hand as he walked up to his son's hospital bed. His legs were numb, and his hands shook with nerves:

"Stella I can't see my son like this."

Stella took a tiny step forward and placed her hand on Mac's back and began to rub tiny circles:

"Mac the most important thing in your world is lying over there, and though he may not be awoke, he is fighting to see you again. Just like you fought to get him back, he is fighting to survive. He needs to hear your voice Mac, he needs to know that you are not mad at him and that you just want him to return to you. He needs his father right now Mac, nothing more and certainly nothing less."

Stella stopped speaking and kissed Mac on the cheek:

"I'm going to wait for outside, this is you and Reed's moment."

Mac slightly turned and watched as the second most important thing in his life walked out the room.

* * *

There comes a time in every cop's life when duty of job and personal feelings become mixed in a dance for precedence. In a flash of second, Danny Messengers eternal dance between what is right and what is his own version of personal justice ended and after the shots were fired personal justice won the tango. Ryan held the booking officer by the throat with a knife. There was every opportunity for other NYPD officers to get in there and take Ryan down; but Danny knew Ryan was looking for a death sentence and a part of him wanted to give Ryan what he wanted.

Danny had looked over for a split second at Flack, then to another officer to the right of him, and he saw the same hunger and raging fire in their eyes. They all wanted the kill shot, they all wanted to make this bastard pay for what he did to one of their own. So when Ryan raised the knife once again to bring it down to the officers neck, Danny fired the first shot. It struck Ryan in the raised arm, the officer taken hostage moved to the left, and before anyone knew it more rounds were fired.

The tormentor, who had made it his mission to bring a decorated detective and his young son to their knees, had fallen to the ground dead. Ryan Staples would now face the wrath of a just god, the one thing he had looked forward too.

Danny lowered his weapon, and allowed the shock to consume him for a moment. Then the personal aspect of it began to creep up inside of him. He wouldn't admit it to anyone present, but like everyone else, they were glad this monster was dead.

* * *

Once the door had closed and it was just Mac and Reed. Mac walked towards the only chair in the room, and dragged it to the head of Reed's bed. A lonely tear dropped down unto the floor as Mac took Reed's small hand into his. He thought back to the moment when he watched his father do the same with his mother, and how his father had whispered something into his mothers ear. Mac had always wanted to know what it was, and now as an adult he began to fully understand what his father could have said to his mother.

He looked down at his sleeping son, as his other hand made it's way up into Reed's auburn black hair. Mac began to stroke Reed's hair as he took in everything that was going on. Reed had a small tube running into his nose for air. Mac knew that the machine was probably doing most of the breathing for Reed. An IV was placed in Reed's arm, and Mac thought that if Reed knew there was a needle placed in him, his child would freak out, because Reed hated needles. But in the midst of all the ugliness that lay on him, Reed still looked like the angel that Mac had fallen in love with from the first grape Reed had shoved into his mouth. Mac moved closer to his son and began to speak softly:

"You were truly sent from heaven, a gift from your mother I suppose." Mac brushed an escaped curl from Reed's forehead and continued:

"The first time I saw you, I knew that I wanted you in my life. Your mother was my everything, and when I lost her a piece of me that I thought could not live without her died with her. But it was reborn when you walked into my life. I was a given a second chance by my angel, I mean our angel, your mother too have another shot at a family. Your mother saw that I was drowning, overly consumed by my work, and she sent you to save me. These past five years have been the most wonderful years of my life, and I wouldn't trade them and you in for the world. Your my son, and I love you with every fiber in my body. So I want you to wake up, and return back to me. I don't think that I can survive without you Reed. I don't think that I would want too."

Mac kissed Reed's hand just as a nurse came walking through the door.

**Stella** followed the nurse into the room to lend Mac support. She watched as Mac leaned over and whispered something into Reed's ear, then kissed him on the forehead. Mac got up to let the nurse tend to Reed, and walked over towards Stella:

"Mac do you want to go outside."

Mac watched the nurse work:

"No I want to be here with him, I need you to go to the lab and handle things until I get back."

Stella nodded her head:

"Alright, Lindsay is on her way with your clothes. And..."

Stella's phone beep alerting her to a text message sent by Danny:

"Ma'am there is no phones allowed in the rooms." The nurse informed.

"I'm sorry," Stella looked down at her phone and read it's contents. Shocked she tugged on Mac's shirt," Mac we need to talk outside."

Mac looked down at her then over at his son before following Stella out of the room:

"Mac, Danny just informed me that Ryan Staples is dead."

"What how?"

"According to Danny, Ryan took the booking officer hostage and he (Ryan) was shot to death.'

Mac didn't know how to feel about the news. A part of him was happy that the bastard was going to burn in hell for the rest of eternity, but another part of him wanted the laws of justice to handle him. It's not that Mac wanted Reed to face this monster, but Mac wanted too. Mac wanted to tell him that he did not win, his son was not going to die and that he (Ryan) was the only one that was to suffer for the ordeal. But now that the opportunity had passed, a weird sense of relief began to wash over the detective.

"Mac... Mac" Stella nudged Mac's arm.

"Yes." Mac shook himself from his thoughts.

"I'm heading back to the crime lab, I will call you later."

"Alright."

Stella turned to walk away, but Mac grabbed her arm:

"I thank you Stella for being here for me and my son."

"Anytime Mac, anytime."

Stella gave Mac a small smile, then she walked off. Mac watched her leave, then turned and walked back into his son's room. All that was left to do was wait until Reed opened his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Can you all believe that she wrote this in a half an hour. She edited it, and this is the final product. All under thirty minutes. It's such a lovely chapter, I don't know about you, but I cried when I read the final product. Now I can see why she has a lot of followers.... My sister is truly an amazing writer.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: My sister thanks you all for the comments both negative and positive. I want to remind people that there is a difference between formal writing and informal writing. Fan Fiction happens to be informal and I don't (Nor does my sister) want to have to worry about writing perfect like we do in school (And we must be doing something right being that both of us is either attending an Ivy or about to start one). This is for fun, and so if you don't have the amount of brain power to understand the difference and have fun with it, then you need not read. If you want to bash, then look at yourself in the mirror and find the flaws within yourself and start bashing. Don't take out your frustrations on me or no one else. Anyway.... I am glad that you all enjoyed the chapter. My sister enjoyed writing it. I feel so bad because now the story is coming to a close very soon.... So enjoy this chapter :)

***So sorry for the delay in the chapter, I thought I had saved my work and I did not so I had to come up with a whole new chapter.... SO SORRY********

Thanks for the comments

This chapter was inspired by the song: Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood (Another amazing song I recommend you listen to)

*When a name appears in **Bold **it's a change in a character and thought.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

The minutes slowly began to tick into painful hours, and those hours began to fade into days, but Reed hadn't stirred. In the meantime, Ryan Staples was buried in a unmarked burial plot in potter field, never to be heard from again. No one mourned his passing, no family stepped forward to give insight into the man that dared challenge an over protective father and lost. Ryan's death left no impact on the world as a whole, but it left a scar of regret and anguish on Mac Taylor's heart. During those days, when Reed's life was in limbo, Mac wept silently as the steady flow of well wishers made their rounds to visit Reed in the hospital. Mac tried desperately to keep his emotions at bay, he knew that Reed needed for him to be strong, well at least that's what Mac thought Reed needed.

With Reed not opening his eyes in the allocated time that the doctor's thought he would, their hopeful optimism began to wane. No one, not even Sheldon and Sid, wanted to tell Mac that the doctors outlook was grim. Everyone didn't want to look down that road, though it seemed the headlights were beginning to shine down it. The doctor's that were not close to Mac felt sorry for him, but they slept at night. But for the two doctors that knew Mac, and had watched Reed grow up, there was no way around it. Sheldon, twice, had to tell Mac that he might have to face the fact that Reed would never wake up. But of course Mac would not listen, nor would he accept anything until the steady heartbeat displayed on the heart monitor went blank.

**Stella **was with Mac the whole time. When she was not at the lab a working the new case, she stayed in the room with Mac keeping him company. She strongly believed that Reed was going to wake up and she told Mac every chance she got that Reed was going to return to him. She keep vigil beside Reed's bed, when Mac had to go home or out. She would read to him or talk to him, making sure that he heard her voice. Often when she was the only one in the room, she would urge Reed to follow the sound of her voice and come back to his family.

But overall, **Mac** spent the most time at the hospital. Out of guilt, Sinclaire had given Mac a few months off to regroup and collect himself. He had refused to leave after visiting hours, and so the head doctor of the unit gave Mac a pass. So day in and day, if he wasn't needed somewhere else, Mac stayed by his sons side. He brought pictures of Claire and other home reminders from Reed's room, to the hospital home so that when Reed awoke he could be surrounded by things that were familiar. He did everything in his willpower, to keep from thinking about the situation at hand; he blocked out all the negative feedback from the doctors and just focused on what he feels and the encouragement that Stella gave him every time he entertained the notion of negative. Stella, Mac always knew that she had his and Reed's best interest at heart, but since this whole ordeal he was beginning to see a different side of her. How she was there with Mac no matter what, and how she was always there to lend a helping hand. She was the only one that got to see Mac break down, and she was the only one that built him back up. Mac, at the end of it all, had come to slow realization that he was in love with his partner. Any woman that would love his child with the fierceness that Stella did, deserved the attention of the equally fierce protective father.

This was a time for coming to terms with things that had or have been buried, and Mac did not want to hide how he felt anymore. One lesson he had learned was that he needed to be open with the people he loves, because you never know what tomorrow would bring. So, while he watched Stella brush Reed's curls, Mac made the decision to speak to Stella about his feelings and if said feelings were recuperated:

"Stella." Mac sat down in the chair next to Reed's bed.

"Huh" Stella asked not looking up from what she was doing.

"I want to ask you something."

"Go right ahead Mac"

Mac took a deep breath, it was now or never:

"Reed means everything to me, and I know that he means everything to you. Do you remember when Reed asked me why don't I date you."

Stella laughed:

"Who could forget that Mac, you turned the darkest shade of red I had ever seen you turn."

"Well," Mac said thinking back on that day,"I was thinking why don't we give it a try."

"Give what a try Mac."

"Give us a try."

Stella stopped brushing Reed's hair and looked at Mac. She had waited forever to hear those words come out of Mac's mouth, and now she did not know what she was going to say. It was much easier to picture yourself in the situation, then be in the situation:

"Mac I... I don't.."

"It's alright if you don't, it's a silly idea." Mac said nervously.

"No it's not Mac," Stella giggled at Mac's nervousness,"I would love to explore another side of our relationship."

Mac let out a deep sigh of relief:

"Well I'm glad I got that out of the way." Mac wiped his brow and laughed.

"And what is that supposed to mean mister?" Stella asked as he threw the brush lightly at Mac.

"Knock Knock can we come in?"

Reed's doctor asked as he and the nurse came in the wrong. The nurse walked over to get Reed's chart and the doctor stopped at the foot of Reed's bed:

"Anything new?" The doctor asked looking down at the chart being handed to him.

Mac shook his head:

"No."

"No hand movement nothing?" The doctor asked as he looked up at Mac.

"None at all." Mac looked down at Reed.

Once the doctor was done looking over the chart he began to examine Reed. Once he was done he looked over at Mac:

"Detective Taylor."

"Please call me Mac."

"Alright Umm Mac," The doctor started really nervous,"The doctor's and I were discussing treatment options for Reed and we think that it would be best to take him off the respirator to see him he will breathe on his own."

Mac just looked at the doctor silently, as if he was lost in thought. The doctor looked over at Stella as if she can offer him any help, but she too looked in shock. Finally after a few more moments of silence Mac spoke:

"Did you speak to Dr. Hawkes about this?"

"No being that he has no say in the matter, he's just a consultant.."

"Well I am going to wait to see what he says." Mac looked away from the doctor and back at Reed as if he was dismissing the doctor.

"With all due respect Mr. Taylor, we think.."

"We think?," Mac shouted, startling the other three in the room,"What about what I think huh? What about what I want to do that is best for my child? Where is my say in the matter?"

"That is why I am here now telling you what we are considering doing."

"And I say NO!!!" Mac snapped at the doctor.

"Mr Taylor..."

"Get out now"

"Mr. Taylor I just think-"

"Get the hell out or I will throw you out myself." Mac stood up.

The doctor turned and walked towards the door he looked down then back up at Mac:

"Mr. Taylor I know this is hard for you, it's hard for any parent. But sometimes medicine doesn't prevent the inevitable it only prolongs it."

And with that the doctor and the nurse left the room.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Mac seethe

Stella was quiet. She didn't want to accept it, but the doctor was right. Her and Mac, have blinded by their hope. So blind that they failed to see what others around them were seeing; Reed may not wake up. Stella needed for Mac to understand that:

"Mac maybe he's right."

"Not you to Stella." Mac groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mac, you know I don't want to give up hope, but we have to listen to what they are saying."

"No we don't," Mac shot back,"No we don't."

"Mac, it's been five days."

"And I will wait another 5 years, if means my son will be alive." Mac shouted.

"Mac I am not your enemy, I just want to help you."

"I know Stella," Mac lowered his voice,"I know, I just don't want to give up."

"And you won't Mac," Stella soothed,"I just want you to be aware of what may happen."

"I am aware Stella, I think about it everyday. I think about what was going through his head when he was put in that device, what was he thinking when Ryan closed the chamber and left him to die. I try not to, but I wonder was he thinking of me, was he thinking that I was not out there looking for him. Does he know that I nearly went crazy looking for my son? What was going on when Reed was "dying" and why was I late. If I only worked a little harder, I would have saved him and he would have never suffered the way he did." Mac collapsed back into his chair beside Reed as tears streamed from his eyes burning his cheeks.

Stella blinked away a few tears of her own:

"Mac you can't blame yourself for this."

"Try telling that to my heart Stella." Mac put his head in his hands and heaved as more tears flowed.

Heartbroken, Stella walked over and took Mac's hand:

"Look at me."

Mac didn't raise his head:

"Look at me Mac."

Mac slowly lifted his head and looked into Stella's eyes:

"This isn't your face. Every parent faces guilt over not being able to protect their child from danger and hurt, but I doubt that Reed blames you. Though he is a small boy, I know Reed is tough and he wouldn't want you carrying around the weight of guilt. When he wakes up he deserves to see someone body that loves him no matter what, because he will be harboring guilt of his own. Mac you need to be strong right now, and don't let these thoughts consume you."

Mac only nodded. And the two sat there thinking about what the future just might hold for them.

* * *

Night had befallen New York, and an eerie stillness came over the hospital floor where Reed was. Mac had fallen asleep next to Reed on the bed, and Stella had left for the night. It was in this moment of eerie stillness, that Reed's young eyes began to flutter open. Not knowing where he was or how he got there, Reed turned to his right and saw the pictures of his mother, his father and himself. He also saw the hospital equipment, the same equipment he had seen the last time he was in the hospital visiting his dad after he got hurt. His dad!!! Reed instantly thought about his father, and as he turned his head to face the left of him he saw his father lying right in the bed with him. The moment was bittersweet for the eleven year old. He had ran away from his father, and now he wanted nothing more but to be close to his dad. Reed tried to speak, but the tube that was helping him breathe was still in his mouth, so he tried the next best thing. Reed moved to lift his hand to touch his dad's face, but his arm still felt heavy. He tried repeatedly to lift his arm, but he just couldn't.

Not knowing what to do, Reed began to cry. He cried because he didn't know what to do, he cried because he was scared and he cried because he felt bad. After some time had passed, Reed got another idea. If he couldn't wake his father by touching him, he would get his attention another way. With all the might he had, Reed loved his hand and brushed his mother's picture on the floor, knocking it down. The crash caused **Mac** to shoot up in bed. Mac looked down at Reed and for that brief moment he thought he was still in a dream. His son, the same one that the doctors thought had no chance of waking up, had his eyes open and was looking back up at Mac.

Mac kissed his sons forehead then began screaming for the nurses and doctor's to come in the room. As the ran in, the medical personal thought something terrible was happening, but when they entered the room some stopped dead in their tracks. Little Reed Garrett-Taylor was alive. It was truly a medical miracle. Reed's doctor began checking the boy over:

"I want to speak to him." Mac hardly let the doctor do what he needed before he was demanding the tube removed.

"Detective we have to do.."

"I don't care I want to speak to my son." Mac was anxious, he hadn't spoke to his boy in three weeks.

"Let use just finish," The doctor turned to one of the nurses,"Go and page the head of the unit, tell him that the Taylor boy is awoke."

"Reed," Mac smiled down at his son as he began running his hand through Reed's hair,"Everything is going to be alright."

* * *

I am so sorry about the chapter taking so long. I can truly say that since this chapter was rushed I dislike it. Next chapter will be so sweet and fluffy your going to need a insulin shot. Next chapter is also the last and final chapter before the explosive epilogue. Also I just ask that you all pray for my sister, she is going in for surgery on the 26 of this month and she is really nervous.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: Alright people so I have not begun writing a new chapter for the story yet, I have been busy with school, PROM, and other things a high schooler about to graduate does. My sister is fine and she just graduated from college so I have been celebrating with her and enjoying the pleasures of doing things with my family. So I have decided to put out the intermission chapter that I wrote and never posted. I did not want to post it, but I got a message from a fan that wants a chapter and since it takes me two to three days to get a good chapter out, I am posting the second intermission. If you have not read the first intermission, I advise to to go and read it. I think it is chapter ten or something like that... It should say Intermission chapter. This one will focus on Mac and Reed's first night together and morning together.

I hope you all enjoy this last intermission and I promise that I will begin the next chapter so it will be up soon.

Thanks to all my international readers

This chapter was inspired by the song: I just haven't met you yet by Michael Buble.

*Remember when a name appears in **Bold **it means a change in the chracther and thought.

**

* * *

**

**Intermission Two**

Mac didn't believe in those full circle moments that Stella, and apparently Oprah, went on and on about. But at that moment, as he stared at the sleeping child in his mothers old office, something told him that this was one of those moments. Mac watched as Reed's chest went up and down, and he had to fight himself from reaching out and touching Reed. Here was this tangible piece of Claire that Mac had a chance to have a second life with, and he vowed to teach Reed about his mothers life. Mac wanted Reed to know who his mother was, he wanted him to know that Claire loved him with all her heart and that under different circumstances she would have kept him. His child would know his mother because of Mac, that is the least Mac could do to honor and respect his late wife.

Reed shifted and Mac snapped out of his daydreaming. He got off the bed and decided that it was time to retire for the night. Reaching over he turned on the table light and leaned down to kiss Reed on the forehead:

"Good night Reed."

Mac said softly as he walked out the room. He went into the kitchen to make sure everything was off and the alarm system was on, then he made sure the doors were locked. He then went into his room and sat on the bed. While he was taking off his shoes, his cell phone buzzed. Picking it up the phone Mac read the text message Stella sent him:

_"Hope the first night with Reed is going smooth like you want it too go. I know you will do fine Mac, your protective instincts will come into play heavily when it comes to Reed. Breathe a sigh of relief now Mac he likes you. Night Stella :)"_

Mac smiled at the text then closed his phone. Stella had a way of reassuring Mac, even when he didn't need any reassuring. That sort of devotion to his well-being, was what made MAC consider her as his best friend. After he finished undressing and changing into his pajama's, Mac brushed his teeth then climbed into bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a few moments then he closed his eyes. Today was the perfect prelude for the rest of Mac's life.

**Later on that night**

Mac awoke to a loud scream coming from Reed's bedroom. Throwing the covers off of him, Mac grabbed the gun that was in his nightstand and ran out the room. As he rounded the corner, he ran smack dab into Reed. The impact caused Reed to fall unto the floor:

"Reed."

"Help me!" Reed screamed at the top of his lungs.

Not understanding what was going on, Mac put the gun down on the hallway table and tried to help Reed up. But Reed, who was still half asleep and having a night terror,was not having it:

"Get off of me! Help!" Reed screamed and cried as he tried to get away from Mac.

"Reed it's me." Mac assured as he struggled with Reed.

Reed broke away from Mac and crawled into the corner of the hallway and cried louder:

"I want my mommy!"

Mac got down on his knees in front of Reed:

"Reed it's me Mac, you remember?" Mac reached out to touch Reed.

"Mommy!" Reed screamed as he bit Mac's hand and crawled away from Mac.

"Ouch Reed." Mac nursed his hand for a split second before running after Reed.

But Reed had ran into Mac's room and locked the door behind him. Not knowing what to do, Mac ran into the living room and grabbed the house phone, dialing the only number he knew would save him:

"Hello." Stella sleepily spoke into the phone.

"Stella," Mac said hurriedly into the phone,"I'm having a crisis I need you here right now."

"Is everything alright Mac? Is it Reed."

"Sorta, just come."

Mac hung up the phone and ran back to his bed room to try to coax Reed out:

"Reed, it's the police cop Mac. Can you open the door for me?"

Reed didn't answer, Mac continued:

"Please Reed, open the door.."

* * *

**A **half an hour later, Stella came through the front door. Seeing that Mac was not in the living room, Stella walked to Reed's room. Finding that that room was also empty, She walked towards Mac's bed room. Rounding the corner, she stop at the sight of Mac sitting in front of the bedroom door with his head in his hands:

"Mac what's going on?"

Mac looked up at Stella, and Stella could see that Mac was worn out and could have quite possibly shed a tear or two:

"Reed locked himself in my room."

"Oh Mac," Stella said fumbling with her keys,"Everything is going to be alright."

Stella had always wondered why Mac had given her the spare key to his bedroom, they laughed and joked about it, but now that the key was going to be needed she was thankful that Mac had given her the key. Mac stood up and moved out of the way so that Stella can open the door. When the door was opened Stella walked in, followed closely by Mac. They spotted Reed lying in the fetal position on Mac bed, clutching a pillow and sucking his thumb. Stella turned and smiled at Mac as he ran a nervous hand through his messy hair. The two stood there in silence for a few moments watching the six year old sleep as they absorbed the weight of the situation. After what seemed like forever, Mac stepped forward to get Reed but Stella stopped him:

"Leave him there Mac," Stella said as she grabbed him arm,"He'll he alright."

Mac only nodded his head.

"Let's go have some coffee, I think you need it." Stella turned to walk out the room.

Mac waited until she was gone. Walking up to the bed, he pulled the covers over Reed and let out a deep sigh. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea..."_

_"Spongebob Squarepants....... "_

The six-year old screamed as he bounced on the couch next to an exhausted Mac Taylor. The sun had barely risen, when the hungry kindergardener awoke and ran into the living room where Mac had retired for the night. After his long talk with Stella, Mac had offered Stella Reed's bedroom and he slept on the couch. Now for his first lesson in parenting, Mac Taylor was being yanked from his peaceful slumber by a annoying yellow sponge and a child.

"_Patrick we have to help Mr. Crabbs.." _

Mac caught as he tiredly opened his eyes:

"Reed you have too.."

"I want pancakes.." Reed shouted as he flopped down on Mac's stomach.

"Reed..." Mac coughed from the impact.

"Pancakes with lots of that brown stuff.."

"Alright Mr. Garrett pancakes it is." Mac smiled up at the boy whose disheveled curly hair reminded him of Claire in the morning.

"Aww isn't this the cutest sight, I must take a picture of this." Stella gushed from the hallway.

"Stella!," Reed shouted still sitting on Mac's stomach.

"Good morning Stella." Mac looked up at her.

"Morning Mac; What's this I hear about pancakes?" Stella walked into the living room and picked up Reed.

"I'm going to have pancakes." Reed said excitedly.

"And lots of brown stuff." Mac added as he laid up on the couch.

"Oh really, well I guess I'll begin making the pancakes and we'll have to negotiate on the lots of brown stuff."

Stella put Reed down and walked towards the kitchen to begin making breakfast. After about an hour of pouring batter into the frying pan, and one trip to the store to buy said brown stuff (Syrup), the three of them finally sat down to enjoy a meal of pancakes, bacon, eggs and orange juice. It had been the first time, since his wife died, that Mac had sat down at that table to have a meal. He still remembers the last meal he and Claire had, it was chicken and rice a new recipe Claire had wanted to try out. And now, after four years, Mac was having pancakes with her son across from Stella. **Stella **too felt the irony of the situation, but she was enjoying herself. She preferred to be here with Mac and Reed, then sitting at her apartment eating a bowl of cereal and wondering what she was going to do for the day. She enjoyed watching Mac try to make a pancake at Reed's urging, or Reed attempting to mix batter together. She, for the first time in months, saw the light return back in Mac's eyes as he took care of Reed, and it made her grow more in love with Reed with each passing moment. Stella was more sure than ever that Reed was heaven sent for Mac, and quite possibly for her as well.

After breakfast was done and the everything was cleaned up, Reed ran back into the living room to watch more cartoons and Stella and Mac stayed in the kitchen to talk:

"What are your plans for today Mac?"

"Well I was going to take Reed to the zoo." Mac took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh wow the zoo, when was the last time I was at the central park zoo." Stella laughed.

"Are you inviting yourself to come along?" Mac put down his cup.

"You know I was going to come along anyway."

"I know," Mac looked down at the table then back up at Stella,"I thank you for coming and the breakfast, Reed thanks you too."

"Anytime Mac, I told you that I was going to be here for you and Reed no matter what."

"I know; I just never experienced anything like that."

"Mac your a new parent now, this was Reed's first night. You hit a snag but you got through it still alive, tonight will be different."

"You think so?"

"I know so Mac," Stella nudged him," And besides Prince Reed is starting to enjoy this posh manhattan apartment." Stella laughed.

Mac shook his head:

"I guess I'll just have to get used to the cartoons and conversations about toys over breakfast in the morning."

"Don't forget the early morning wake ups when you want to sleep in." Stella added

Mac looked over at Reed in the living room and smiled:

"I guess I just have too."

* * *

I know cheesy..... That's why I kinda did not want to post it. You know the deal for the intermission chapters if you read the author's notes type Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson before posting your review....... I really need to know that you guys read the author's notes so that I don't get the.... I thought Reed was 11 and he was shot... Where is that story-line... Because when people don't read the author's notes... It gets annoying.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: I want to thank everyone for commenting. I am so glad that I lasted this long, and now I am sad that this is the final chapter before the epilogue. I want to thank: JusticeRocks, Rocksmacked, BettyJenSA, JackSam, Doyleshunny, and Sucker-4-Smacked, for the consistent reviews and comments. I would especially like to thank Doyleshunny for her input on chapters before they were published she is the reason for a lot of chapters getting out there. I would also like to thank HSMSupernatural for commenting, you were new but I still valued your comments.

To all my international readers I thank you for your support. I would also like to thank those that read but never commented.

I jumped in this chapter, this chapter takes place a couple of days after Reed had awoken. I needed to do that for literary purposes (You will see why in the epilogue).

The song: I would die for you by Mercy Me

*Remember when a name appears in **Bold**, it means a change in character and thought

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Reed was quickly making a fast recovery to the amazement of the doctors and nurses. They truly believed that Reed's speedy recovery and his coming out of a coma was a sheer mircale, a sentiment that was not lost on Stella. When she had heard the news that Reed had awoken, she left a crime scene, something she had never done. She was ready to take the heat from Sinclaire, because her Reed had awoken and she needed to be there for both Reed and Mac (not that Reed needed any care when Mac was around). Mac was glued to Reed, everywhere Reed went, Mac followed closely behind. Stella, on many occasions, had caught Mac's eyeing Reed like a hawk. He wasn't about to let Reed out of his sight; Stella knew that Mac was in overly protective father mode, and she couldn't blame him.

Mac's overbearingness was not lost on **Reed **either. But unlike other times, the eleven year old wasn't bothered by it. Reed used to always wonder why his father wouldn't let him do things that his friends could do like skateboard around the neighborhood or take public transportation by himself. His friends got to be more independent then Reed, and until this incident, Reed resented it. But now after this whole ordeal Reed understood why his father was the way he was, and he took more pride in knowing that his dad loved him enough to micromanage everything he does. Reed was truly sorry for what he had done. He was sorry for the grief he had caused his dad, Stella, and the others. After he talked to Flack, he felt so silly about thinking that he caused Flack's shooting. Reed knew he was not out of the spotlight just yet when it came to his actions. He knew his father wanted him to be healthy, before he gave him the biggest lecture and punishment of his life. And the eleven year old, who usually feared his punishments, was willing to accept anything his father threw his way. Reed was just happy that he got to go home with his dad and continue to live his life.

From the moment Reed opened his eyes, **Mac **was slowly starting to chip away at the fear that his son was going to die. Though he would never admit it to anyone, not even Stella, Mac relented once to the thought that Reed would die. But now that his son was out of the woods, Mac was starting to come back down to his stoic and reserved self. He still vowed to be open with Stella and Reed about how he was feeling, but everyone else around him did not need to know that the real Mac Taylor was an emotional wreck when it came to his loved ones. Mac was overjoyed that Reed was going to be fine, but it did not mean that he was not going to get punished. Reed had broken the number one rule in the Taylor household: Never leave the house with Mac knowing. And though Mac could forgive Reed for that, he just couldn't not look at him son and not think about Ryan and how everything could have been avoided if Reed would have just believed in him (Mac) and trusted his father. That was a conversation Mac knew he needed to have with his son, Reed needed to understand that he can come to Mac anytime whenever he is feeling like something just is not right.

*******After some time********

Reed was released from the hospital three weeks after he was admitted. He had never been more happy to see his own home, then now. Walking into the fifth floor apartment, he was greeted by the whole CSI team:

"Welcome home!" Everyone shouted

"Yeah welcome home knuckle head," Danny added as he walked up and rustled Reed's hair,"And don't you ever give us a scare like that again, or your going to be walking Roscoe for the next hundred years."

Danny was referring to the dog that Reed hated walking because he always ended up off the leash or bitting at Reed's ankles:

"Hey ankle bitter, my sentiments exactly," Flack joined in the conversation,"You gave all of us the biggest scare of a lifetime, your father almost lost his job."

Reed looked up at his dad who was standing next to him:

"You did Dad?"

Mac didn't answer he just ran a hand through Reed's hair and walked away towards the kitchen. Reed watched him leave and then looked back at Flack:

"My dad almost got fired because of me?"

"Your father loves you so much Reed that he was willing to fight any one and everyone to get you back, even if that meant losing his job in the process. So don't ever run away again ok?"

"Ok"

"Pinky swear" Flack held up his pinky finger

"I pinky swear"

The two of them twisted their pinky's together:

"Now that is a binding contract, if you break it, you have to pay the price." Flack said rather serious.

"I understand." Reed answered as he walked towards his bedroom.

* * *

The party came to a close and everyone said their goodbyes leaving Mac and Reed alone in the apartment. Reed was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock at the door:

"Come in."

Reed turned around to see his father standing in the door way with the book "Good Night Moon" in his hand:

"I hope your not too old for this." Mac held the book up.

"I'm not dad."

Mac moved to sit in the chair, while Reed climbed into bed:

"You know Reed," Mac started off slow,"When you were younger I used to come into your bedroom every night to make sure you were okay."

"I know dad, you still do."

Mac smiled,"Even after you told me to stop because you were getting to old to be treated like a baby."

Reed nodded his head as Mac kept going:

"Reed as you get older, I tell myself that I have to learn how to let go and let you grow. But then there are incidents like this, that make me want to continue to shield you with everything I have," Mac took a deep breath,"When Stella told me that you were not in your room that saturday morning, I panic, I did not know what to do. Then I read that note you wrote and it tore my heart into pieces."

"Dad I did not mean any of that."

"I know you didn't son, you were just scared of what would happen to you. But let me tell you, I was more worried then you were. Ryan was a psycho path that wanted to end your life son, and he almost did. If he would have succeeded in doing so, he would have ended mine as well."

Mac got up from the chair and moved to sit on the bed alongside Reed:

"Son you are my life, you are my world and I cannot move on with my life without you being apart of it. There is never a reason why you can't come to me and tell me what is on your mind, I love you Reed and I will always be here for you, understood?"

"Yes Dad."

Mac pulled Reed into a embrace and the two hugged:

"Does this mean that all is forgiven and I am off the hook?" Reed asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"No it does not and you know it."

"Aww man, come on lay it on me."

"You my son," Mac stood up,"Is grounded for two months."

"Two months, Dad that is not even fair."

"And you think nearly giving me a heart attack is?"

"No, but Jake's is having a sleep over next week."

"Well you should have thought about that when you decided to run away and cause so much grief."

Reed flopped down on the pillows and crossed his arms:

"Okay grounded for two months, keep going."

"And whenever I go out with Stella on the weekends, you will be spending your time at Sid's helping him with chores."

"No dad he's boring."

"He saved your life, and you owe him a favor."

"But the last time I was there he made me read from a medical dictionary, half the words I did not even know."

"Well that is your punishment Reed."

"Some punishment."

Mac pulled the covers over Reed and bent down to kiss him on the forehead:

"Dad your not going to read me the book?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Yes"

"Alright," Mac grabbed the book from the chair and sat down:

"Goodnight Moon..."

* * *

I am so glad that you all enjoyed this story and this look forward to the epilogue. This has been a ride for me and now I go to graduate from High School.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Brick of Sanity

Author: LizzyBennett

A/N: It's epilogue time... I want to thank everyone for commenting and bearing with me all the way to the end of this story. Brink of Sanity was my first fan fiction story, and at times I did not want to complete it. But I pushed on with the encouragement of a lot of readers and the pressing of my sister. Now I wish that someone would write a Reed and Mac story so that I can enjoy it (Other than the one I am currently reading). But I honestly think that we need more Reed stories and I hope that I have encouraged someone to write a story. Just write what you feel like writing, and don't mind what others think about it. I mean I changed Reed's age like five times in this story, but I don't care because it's my story and if you did not like it you can keep it moving... But anyway thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

This chapter will focus on Reed and Mac the most... The other story-line will be mentioned but not much focus will be on it.

***Sorry this chapter took so long, I had left for Hawaii for my graduation present... Cornell in two more weeks*****

Thanks to my international readers...

This chapter was inspired by the song: I'm Yours by Jason Mraz (I'm in love with this song)

* * *

Epilogue

"Dad this is like your fifth date night in a row." Reed huffed as he buckled his seat belt.

Mac and Stella looked at each other and smiled:

"What is your point Reed?" Mac started the SUV.

"I'm just saying you and Stella have been going on date night for the past two months, and I have been stuck going to Sid's. I don't want to go to Sid's any more." The eleven year old folded his arms.

"Reed this is your punishment..."

"Dad I have been on this punishment for like forever." Reed said as he cut Mac off.

"Reed what did I tell you about waiting your turn? When I am speaking.."

"I don't interrupt." Reed finished.

Mac glared at him in the rearview mirror:

"Reed, keep it up and I am going to extend your punishment another two months."

"Dad I have been good, I have been going to Sid's, I have been doing my homework and going to bed on time. I have not been complaining or anything. I think you should let me go to Mark's birthday party."

"Reed your not going" Mac replied with a calm air.

"But dad!" Reed whined.

"But dad nothing, Reed, kids who run away from their home and give their parents a scare for their lives don't get to enjoy a birthday party."

"Dad we talk about this all the time, and I have said sorry so many times." Reed hates having this conversation with his father because his dad always makes him feel guilty.

"Reed it's not about saying sorry, it's about knowing and understanding that you just can't do what you want to do. Your eleven not eighteen." Mac honked the horn to allow two pedestrians to cross the street.

Reed thought about what Mac said,"But I'm old enough to make some of my own decisions."

"Excuse me?" Mac nearly slammed down on his breaks.

Reed was silent. Mac looked over at Stella, who too had a surprised look on her face,"Reed you think your old enough to make your own decisions? Well so far your not making wise ones."

"That's not fair Mac." Stella mumbled.

"No Stella it is, Reed has been giving me this little attitude since we have been going to therapy."

"Yes but.."

"No Stella, dad just wants to treat me like a some little kid. I am not a little kid."

"Your also not grown Reed." Mac snapped.

"So what." Reed snapped right back

Mac pulled the car over and looked back at Reed,"Alright Reed I have had it, since you want to give me attitude you will be going to Sid's for the rest of the year."

"But Dad I-"

"It's settled Reed, your not going and you'll be spending all of your free Saturday's at Sid's, I'm sure he'll be glad to have you."

"You can't do that." Reed leaned forward.

"I can and I just did, now sit back and enjoy the car ride." Mac said rather serious.

Reed threw himself back into the seat with a huff. He re-folded his arms and looked out the window as the black SUV turned back into traffic and glided down fifth avenue towards Brooklyn.

* * *

After Mac and Stella dropped a rather reluctant and angry eleven year old off with a rather eager and awaiting doctor, the two made their way back to Mac's apartment and ordered out. Mac needed some alone time with his partner, and he figured them too alone in his apartment is much more quieter and intimate than a crowded and loud restaurant. Also he wanted to talk to Stella about Reed's change in attitude for the last couple of weeks. Mac couldn't put his fingers on it, but Reed seemed like he was lashing out at something or someone, and he (Mac) feared that that person was himself. Mac wasn't the one to easily jump to conclusions about how someone is feeling, but when it came to his son, Mac was a hoops jumper when it came to how his son was feeling or thinking.

The two chatted about everything from Flack and Angell's upcoming wedding ceremony (Where Reed was to be a ring bearer, a job he thought should go to a baby), to the latest case they were working on. After dinner, the headed into the living room to share a glass of wine together:

"So Mac how are the therapy sessions going with Reed?" Stella asked as she crawled unto the couch next to Mac.

Mac took a sip of his wine and sighed,"I do most of the talking, Reed just sits there and listens. He only speaks when the doctor asks him a question, but even then it's only a yes or no answer."

Stella thought about what Mac said,"Do you think he's ready Mac?"

"I don't know if he's ready or not, but I know that I want my son to get the help that he needs." Mac took another sip of his drink.

"Mac if I may," Stella sat up a little," I think Reed is not comfortable speaking in front of you."

"Excuse me?" Mac responded rather defensively as he put his drink down.

"Now now Mac don't get your underwear all in a bunch," Stella assured,"I think Reed is scared of what you might say after he spills his guts."

"I have never given my son any reason to be scared of me or to be afraid of coming to me with any problem he has. I have always been there for Reed, and I will continue to be there for him until I breathe my last breath."

"I have never said that you would not be there for him or that you have never given Reed the chance to come to you to speak to you about anything. I am just saying that Reed is still in that stage where he is blaming himself for what happened and he's scared that he will hurt you by what he has to say, whether it be the reason why he ran away or what happened when he was in the breathing chamber."

"Stella," Mac said rather sullen,"We both know what happened when he was in that breathing chamber. We both know what could have happened if we had come later than we did."

"Yes I know Mac," Stella wrapped her arms around Mac,"But let me ask you this: Do you really want to know what he was thinking or how he was feeling when he was in the chamber? No parent wants to know the exact details of their child's suffering no matter how strong they are Mac. I know you have good intentions about getting Reed the help he needs, but I think right now Reed is protecting you."

"How do you figure?" Mac looked at her with a raised eye-brow

"Well frankly and truthfully," Stella started slowly,"I think you are pretending to be alright Mac. Your putting on that classic Mac Taylor "I need to be strong for everyone" persona. But I can sense that you are still struggling with everything. Your hanging on by a thread and the only thing that is keeping you sane is Reed."

Mac thought about what she said:

"You forgot someone."

"Huh?"

"You just said that the only one that is keeping me sane right now is Reed. That could be true, Reed is keeping me sane, but so are you Stella. I am getting through the worst ordeal in my life, besides losing Claire, because I get to wake up to a wonderful woman everyday, and go through my day knowing that I have a lovely lady by my side and a wonderful and brilliant son to come home to everyday. I am a lucky guy?" Mac smiled down at Stella.

"You are a lucky guy," Stella leaned up and kissed Mac,"How did you get so lucky?"

"I truly don't know." Mac responded with another kiss.

"Well maybe that's another one of those great life mysteries."

"Maybe." The two continued kissing until the buzzing of Mac's cellphone interrupted them:

"Don't answer that." Stella groaned as Mac moved away

Mac looked down at the caller ID,"I have too, it's my brilliant and wonderful son."

"Reed, son what's the matter?"

"Dad I want to come home, Sid's telling me a boring story about going to a bug conference with Grissom from the Vegas office. I don't know who this Grissom is and I don't want to know anymore about the African sugar fly or whatever it is."

"No son you mean the African Salee fly."

"Dad!" Reed whined into the phone.

"I thought you were mad at me Reed?"

"I'm not anymore.."

"Reed it's only 9:30"

"Yeah past my bedtime."

"Since when did you care about bedtime?" Mac laughed.

"Since Sid began making me read from the dictionary. So are you going to come and get me or not?"

"Reed.."

"Dad if you don't come I am going to walk home." Reed said rather serious.

"And you can kiss your Miami trip goodbye. Meaning no Horatio and no Kyle."

"Dad Kyle makes me do everything for him and never let's me play with his games, I won't mind seeing him."

"Well than you won't get to spend the day with Horatio, I know how you like to play with his shades."

"Dad please come!"

"Reed I will be there in a half hour."

Reed broke out in a wide grin,"Thanks Daddy."

"Wow I got a daddy out of that."

"Whatever dad, I got to go Sid is coming back down from the bath room."

Reed hung up and Mac laughed to himself,"My son is a riot."

"Well he must get his humor from his momma, because his daddy has no sense of humor."

"I have humor, it's in there somewhere" Mac countered.

"Just stick to the serious sometimes stoic Mac, that's sexier." Stella said as she rested her head on Mac's shoulder.

"I knew the ladies digged that."

"Right." Stella laughed,"Now that was a funny joke."

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Mac was sitting in his office finishing up the pile of paper work and case files that was littered all over his desk. Tonight was a special dinner night with the team where Stella and Mac were going to announce them too and their relationship. Mac was nervous, he never thought talking about his relationship with Stella with the rest of the team would make him this nervous, but then it was a step in a new direction for himself and Stella and he wanted to share the good news with his close friends. Tonight was also the night where Mac was going to announce that Reed was officially off punishment. The two had been going to therapy and working out the issues that each had with the situation.

Mac brought up the point that Stella made, and with some coaching on the therapist part, Reed explained that he was not scared to talk about what happened with his father, he just was not ready to talk about it now. And Mac was alright with that, Reed was his son and Mac would wait a lifetime if need be for his son to finally come around and talk about everything. Reed still had his moments when he would give his father a little taste of pre-teen attitude, but with the help of the therapist and Stella, Mac addressed it and the father and son talked it out.

Life was getting back to normal for Mac and Reed, and Mac was beginning to let his overprotective guard down. Putting his pen down, Mac looked outside his office at his bouncing son running towards him:

"Dad," Reed said excitingly as he barged through the door,"Mark is going to have this big party. His parents are paying for a limo and everything and I really want to go. They are going to going to see Shrek on broadway."

Mac half smiled,"Reed you already seen Shrek with Danny and Lindasay."

"Yeah but we did not go to see it in a limo."

"Reed I thought Mark already had a party?"

"Yeah, but they are giving him another one because Mark wants one."

"I really have to take you out of that school." Mac said as he rolled his eyes at the thought of snobby rich kids.

"Dad I want to go."

"Reed, I'll think about it."Mac looked back down at his work.

Reed waited for a few seconds,"Alright did you think about it?"

Mac looked up at his son,"Reed I'll tell you later alright?"

Reed threw himself on the couch,"That's a no."

"No Reed it's not a no, it's a I'll think about it."

"It's a no dad, you can tell me." Reed huffed.

Mac took a deep breath,"Reed I'm not going to argue with you on this."

"Alright dad you said you'll think about so I will wait." Reed smiled at his father.

Mac smiled back. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Mac returning back to his work and Reed listening to his music, until Stella came into the office:

"You ready for tonight Mac?"

Mac thought about it,"I'm ready for them to know your my girl."

"BARF" Reed laughed.

Stella looked over at Reed,"I can't wait until tonight, Jane is bringing Sara," the color in Reed's face drained,"And a little birdie might just tell Sara about your little crush on her."

Reed put his headphones back on. Stella laughed,"I thought so."

"So my son has a crush on Jane's daughter?"

"Yeah, we have been working on him asking her to his spring dance."

Mac smiled,"My son is growing up, it seems like just yesterday I was reading him bedtime stories and checking under the bed for monsters. Now my son has crushes on girls.."

"Dad your embrassing me.." Reed shouted over his music..

"Mac look he's blushing.." Stella started laughing

"He must like her a lot..."

"Stop it dad!" Reed whined..

"We are so going to blow his spot up tonight." Stella added

"Dad, Stella stop!" Reed buried his face in the couch.

"Nope.."

As Mac and Stella laughed at Reed's humiliation over liking a girl, a young women, escorted by a police officer, came walking to the office:

"Detective Mac Taylor?" the women asked.

"Yes," Mac said as he stopped laughing,"how may I help you?"

"You have been served." The women handed mac the envelope and walked out the room.

Reed lifted his head as Mac opened the envelope and read the contents. Shocked, he dropped the papers and stood and walked over towards the window. Stella picked up the papers and the read them:

"What's going on?" Reed wanted to know as he hopped of the couch.

"Nothing." Stella snapped as she walked towards Mac with the papers, leaving Reed to look back and forth between the two adults.

"Mac," Stella said in a whisper as she placed her hand on Mac's shoulder,"We can fight this."

"Stella I have already fought them, must I do this again?"

"Yes Mac you must... Claire's parents can't and won't win."

**THE END**

* * *

DUN DUN DUN... Join me as I continue this story in my sequel Secrets will make you sick... Coming in September


End file.
